Schwarzer Stern, weißer Mond
by sphinx01
Summary: -ON HOLD- Dies ist die Geschichte unserer "Puppies" vor dem Hintergrund ihrer letzten beiden Schuljahre 1976 - 1978 .
1. Kapitel I

**Kapitel I**

_Just a little bit more love,  
__Just a little bit more passion:  
__This is how it should begin._

Sarah Connor - Skin on Skin

--*--

Die drei Tiere hatten sich in verschiedene Ecken des Raumes zurückgezogen, um Platz zu schaffen. Jedes war auf seine Weise angespannt; ihre Ohren waren aufgestellt und zuckten nervös, und die Nasen hatten sie witternd vorgestreckt. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt dem vierten Geschöpf im Raum.

In der Mitte des Zimmers lag ein Junge.

Ein Teenager mit hellbraunem Haar, vielleicht sechzehn Jahre alt. Nackt und mit dem Gesicht nach unten lag er auf dem rauhen Holzboden ausgestreckt. Sein Körper zuckte schwach, die blasse Haut war mit alten Narben und frischen Kratzern übersät, und seine Fingernägel hatten blutige Spuren in den Holzbohlen unter ihm hinterlassen. Er keuchte leise.

Es war der große schwarze Hund, der sich als erster regte. Seine Gestalt begann zu verschwimmen, als würde sie von Nebel umhüllt, streckte sich, erhob sich auf zwei Beine. Als sie wieder feste Konturen annahm, stand anstelle des Hundes ein Teenager mit schwarzen Augen und schwarzem Haar.

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten durchquerte Sirius Black den Raum und kniete neben dem Jungen am Boden nieder. Er drehte ihn auf den Rücken, zog ihn hoch und bettete ihn sanft in seinen Schoß. Der andere rang noch immer keuchend nach Luft, als bereite ihm jeder Atemzug Schmerzen.

Währenddessen verschwanden auch die beiden anderen Tiere. Aus dem Hirsch wurde ein schlanker, hochgewachsener Junge mit wild zerzausten Haaren und einer Brille, aus der Ratte ein etwas blasser, rundlicher Teenager mit spitzer Nase.

Während Peter Pettigrew sich mit besorgtem Blick neben Sirius niederkauerte, nahm James Potter eine Decke vom Bett und wickelte den zitternden Jungen in Sirius' Armen entschlossen darin ein. Für einen kurzen Moment öffnete Remus Lupin die Augen und warf seinen Freunden einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Da saßen sie nun zu dritt auf dem kalten Holzboden um den Jungen in ihrer Mitte herum, und keiner sagte ein Wort. Peter zupfte eifrig an der Decke herum, um es Remus bequemer zu machen, Sirius wischte ihm mit der freien Hand sanft den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn, und James hielt seine Hände umfaßt und wärmte sie mit seinen, wobei er sich die Finger mit Blut verschmierte.

Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, sich um ihren Freund zu kümmern, das wußten sie. Sirius, der kräftig war für sein Alter, hob Remus auf und trug ihn zum Bett. Peter sprang schnell hinzu und schlug die Decken zurück.

Aus seinem Versteck unter einem losen Dielenbrett holte James seinen Tarnumhang hervor und warf dabei einen prüfenden Blick zum Fenster. Die Dämmerung wurde heller; sehr bald würde Madam Pomfrey auftauchen, um Remus in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Er schüttelte den Umhang kräftig aus und huschte hinüber zu seinen Freunden.

Remus saß auf dem Bett und hatte sich fest in die Decken eingewickelt. Er war bleich wie der Tod und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sirius hatte schützend einen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt.

„Moony, alles klar?"

Remus nickte, unehrlich, aber entschlossen. „Ihr müßt verschwinden", murmelte er heiser.

Die drei nickten. James versetzte ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Wange, sehr behutsam, um ihm nicht wehzutun.

„Okay, halt die Ohren steif, Kumpel. Wir sehen uns später."

Er grinste ihm aufmunternd zu, dann wandte er sich um und ging in Richtung Tür, dicht gefolgt von Peter, blieb aber auf halbem Weg stehen und drehte sich stirnrunzelnd um.

„Tatze, kommst du? Sirius?"

Sirius sprang vom Bett als hätte ihn etwas gestochen. Um ein Haar hätte er Peter umgerannt. „Paß doch auf", zischte James.

Zügig verließen sie die Hütte und durchquerten den dunklen Tunnel, der zum Schloß zurückführte. Peter kroch als erster hinaus um zu sehen, ob die Luft rein war, und berührte den Knoten am Stamm der Peitschenden Weide, der ihre Zweige zum Stillstand brachte. Erst dann folgten die beiden anderen.

Sie mußten sich eng zusammendrängen, damit James sie alle in den Tarnumhang hüllen konnte. Unsichtbar überquerten sie das Schloßgelände.

Während sie gingen, trat Sirius mehrmals so heftig gegen verschiedene Steine und Grasbüschel in seinem Weg, daß seine Freunde beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht gerieten. „Kannst du das mal lassen?" sagte James gereizt. „Du verrätst uns noch."

„Scheiß drauf", murmelte Sirius trotzig und trat gegen einen weiteren Stein.

„Was ist los?" wollte Peter wissen.

„Das kotzt mich dermaßen an!" platzte Sirius heraus, so laut, daß James und Peter zusammenzuckten. „Daß wir jedes Mal abhauen müssen und ihn da allein lassen. Wir sollten... wir müßten... ach keine Ahnung!"

Es war falsch. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber er spürte es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Seit sie im Frühjahr den Animagus-Zauber gemeistert und Remus' monatliche Verwandlung zum ersten Mal hautnahe miterlebt hatten, wurde Sirius das Gefühl nicht los, daß sie ihren Freund genau in dem Augenblick, in dem er sie am meisten gebraucht hätte, im Stich ließen. Da konnte er sich noch so oft sagen daß sie nicht auffliegen durften, inzwischen war ihr sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts angebrochen, und der Gedanke wollte und wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Es war unfair, es war grausam, und es war schlicht und einfach _falsch_.

Er holte zu einem weiteren zornigen Tritt gegen den unglücklichen Stein aus, verfehlte ihn und traf statt dessen Peters Knöchel, und das machte ihn noch wütender.

„Reiß dich zusammen!" fuhr er Peter giftig an, als der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in die Knie ging.

„Jetzt komm mal wieder auf den Teppich, Black!" Selbst im Dunkel unter dem Tarnumhang blitzten James' Augen zornig hinter seinen Brillengläsern. „Du bist nicht der einzige, der mit Moony befreundet ist. Und außerdem kann Wurmschwanz auch nichts daf..."

„Achtung!" zischte Peter und schnellte hoch.

Nur ein paar Meter entfernt tauchte Madam Pomfrey aus den Morgennebeln auf. Die Rumtreiber erstarrten und hielten den Atem an.

Doch die Krankenschwester ging an ihnen vorüber und verschwand lautlos in Richtung der Peitschenden Weide.

Die drei atmeten auf. „Gehen wir", sagte James barsch.

Sie betraten das Schloß durch einen der Seiteneingänge und schlichen sich so leise wie möglich durch die Gänge. Sirius preßte trotzig die Lippen aufeinander, während sie gingen. Er hätte jetzt nicht übel Lust gehabt, einen Slytherin mit einem Dauerklebefluch kopfüber an die Decke zu hexen oder in eine dreibeinige Kakerlake zu verwandeln. Es ärgerte ihn, daß sich kein Slytherin blicken ließ.

„Quatsch!" fauchte er die fette Dame an, die an ihren Rahmen gelehnt vor sich hin döste. Sie blinzelte nur einmal schläfrig, dann klappte sie beiseite, um die drei einzulassen.

Wie zu erwarten war um diese Zeit noch keiner ihrer Mitschüler auf; der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer. Peter ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen, während James den Tarnumhang lässig über eine Couchlehne und sich selbst auf die dazugehörige Couch warf.

„War cool heute nacht", bemerkte er, während er sich genüßlich streckte. „Ich bin dafür, daß wir uns nächsten Monat mal den Alten Wald vornehmen, was meint ihr?"

Peter kämpfte mit einem Gähnen, aber er nickte eifrig.

„Tatze?" hakte James nach.

Sirius hörte nicht zu. Er hing rücklings über der Armlehne eines Sofas, starrte auf das Kaminfeuer, das für ihn nun von oben nach unten loderte, und dachte an Remus.

Oder besser, er dachte an den Wolf. Daran, wie sein Winseln und Jaulen die ganze winzige Hütte erfüllt hatte, als die Verwandlung einsetzte. An das für Tatzes Ohren so durchdringende Geräusch von brechenden Knochen und reißender Haut. Daran, wie Remus halb bewußtlos und zitternd in seinen Armen gelegen hatte.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte er unvermittelt.

„Viertel nach sechs", sagte Peter.

Sirius kam mit einem Ruck nach oben und griff nach dem Tarnumhang. „He, Krone, kann ich mir den mal leihen?"

James musterte ihn erstaunt. „Klar, aber wo willst du - ..."

Aber Sirius war schon auf halbem Weg zum Porträtloch. „Ich seh euch beim Frühstück", sagte er noch im Gehen, dann war er verschwunden.

Die beiden anderen starrten ihm halb perplex, halb neugierig nach. „Was ist bloß los mit ihm?" schnaufte James entnervt, aber Peter hob nur hilflos die Schultern.

--*--

Die fette Dame brummelte unwillig, als Sirius aus dem Porträtloch kletterte, doch er beachtete sie nicht. Sich im Laufen den Tarnumhang überwerfend, stieg er die Treppe zum Krankenflügel hinunter und nahm dabei immer zwei Stufen auf einmal.

Sie mußten die Heulende Hütte verlassen haben noch bevor Madam Pomfrey sich überhaupt auf den Weg gemacht hatte; trotzdem hörte er deutlich ihre Schritte, als er sich der Tür zum Krankensaal näherte. Ob es einen Geheimgang gab, der direkt dorthin führte? Er nahm sich vor, Moony bei Gelegenheit danach zu fragen.

So leise wie möglich drückte Sirius die Klinke nieder und schlüpfte durch den schmalen Spalt in den Raum.

Remus saß auf einem Bett am Fenster, im Pyjama und mit bloßen Füßen. Er sah blaß und erschöpft aus und hatte tiefe, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Madam Pomfrey wuselte geschäftig um ihn herum, schüttelte die Kissen auf und griff schließlich nach einer merkwürdig geformten Flasche auf dem Nachttisch. Eine grün-blaue Flüssigkeit floß daraus auf den Löffel in ihrer Hand.

Was immer es war, das die Flasche enthielt, Remus schluckte es gehorsam, und seine Wangen nahmen ein klein wenig Farbe an. Die Krankenschwester scheuchte ihn energisch unter die Decke, dann löschte sie mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs die altmodische Gaslampe und schloß mit einem weiteren die schweren Vorhänge vor den hohen Fenstern. Es kam Sirius wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie endlich den Zauberstab in ihr Schürzenband steckte und sich mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf ihren Schützling in ihr Büro am anderen Ende des Saals zurückzog.

Er wartete, bis die Bürotür sich geschlossen hatte, dann huschte er durch den halbdunklen Raum hinüber zum Bett.

„Pst! He, Moony!"

Remus zuckte zusammen und setzte sich auf. „Tatze?" wisperte er und schaute sich suchend um.

„Ich bin hier." Sirius kroch aufs Bett und warf den Tarnumhang zurück, damit sein Freund ihn sehen konnte. Remus starrte ihn an.

„Was machst du hier?" Sein Blick huschte einen Moment zu Madam Pomfreys Büro, dann hinüber zur Eingangstür. „Bist du allein?"

Sirius nickte. „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob... du okay bist."

Remus lächelte; ein müdes, aber ehrlich erfreutes Lächeln. Es mußte wohl noch an dem schnellen Lauf die Treppe hinunter liegen, daß Sirius das Herz so pochte.

Remus wischte sich mit einer erschöpften Handbewegung das Haar aus den Augen.

„Es geht mir gut", erwiderte er leise. „Nur ein bißchen... müde, sonst nichts."

„Klar." Sirius hatte das Gefühl, das Gespräch könne ein wenig Auflockerung vertragen. „He, ist ja auch kein Wunder, wir sind ziemlich weit gelaufen diesmal... Krone hat vorgeschlagen, daß wir uns nächstes Mal den Alten Wald mal ein bißchen genauer anschauen, was hältst du davon?"

„Klingt gut", fand Remus.

Einen Moment grinsten sie sich verschmitzt an, zwei Teenager, die einen Streich ausheckten, dann wurde Sirius wieder ernst.

„Tut... tut noch irgendwas weh?" fragte er vorsichtig. Es war eine ziemlich dumme Frage, aber ihm fiel keine bessere Formulierung ein für das, was er wissen wollte.

Ein Schatten durchzog Remus' Bernsteinaugen, und seine Hände verkrampften sich in seinem Schoß.

„Nein", sagte er leise, wie zu sich selbst. „Nein, es dauert nie lang, es geht schnell vorbei..." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, doch im nächsten Moment lächelte er wieder und versetzte Sirius einen freundschaftlichen Schubs gegen die Schulter.

„Ich bin okay, wirklich", sagte er. „Bloß müde." Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Sirius hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß sein Beschützerinstinkt gerade Salto Mortale schlug.

„Das will ich auch hoffen nach dem widerlichen Zeug, das die alte Giftmischerin dir eingeflößt hat", murmelte er finster. „Was ist das überhaupt?" Er nahm die unförmige Flasche vom Nachttisch und beäugte sie mißtrauisch.

„Das läßt Knochen schneller heilen", erklärte Remus. „Und das hier", er griff nach einem Silberkelch, der neben der Flasche gestanden hatte, „ist gegen Schmerzen."

Sirius hielt neugierig die Nase über das leere Gefäß und wich gleich wieder zurück.

„Nein", erwiderte er mit angehaltenem Atem und hielt den Kelch auf Armeslänge von sich weg. „Das ist eklig." Remus grinste.

„Und die Kekse?" fragte Sirius, während er Kelch und Flasche wieder auf den Tisch stellte, und deutete auf einen Teller mit etwas, das wie ganz normale Butterkekse aussah.

Remus' Lächeln schwand.

„Ich muß was essen, bevor ich die Tränke nehmen kann", antwortete er. „Sonst fange ich an, mich zu übergeben."

Das hatte Sirius nicht gewußt. Er dachte daran, wie sie, als sie vor drei Jahren von Remus' Krankheit erfuhren, die Bibliothek belagert und sich jeden Fetzen Information über Werwölfe, dessen sie habhaft werden konnten, einverleibt hatten. Sie hielten sich praktisch für Werwolf-Experten, und ihr Wissen war in mancher Hinsicht durchaus nützlich gewesen. Aber seit sie Monat um Monat aus nächster Nähe mitverfolgten, was die Krankheit für Remus bedeutete, wurde Sirius immer mehr klar, wie wenig - und wieviel Falsches - eigentlich in den Büchern stand.

„Dir wird übel von dem Zeug?" fragte er, nur um etwas zu sagen.

Remus zuckte die Achseln. „Manchmal, ein bißchen." Er gähnte erneut. „Du, Tatze, sei nicht böse, aber ich bin wirklich todmüde."

Sirius nickte sofort. „Klar, schon okay."

Er sollte wirklich gehen. Er hatte herausgefunden, was er wissen wollte; es gab keinen Grund, noch länger zu bleiben und Remus wachzuhalten.

Außer dem, daß er bleiben _wollte_.

Mit einem Mal fühlte sich seine Kehle entsetzlich eng an. „He, soll ich... soll ich ein bißchen bei dir bleiben? Nur bis du schläfst, meine ich." Er gab sich alle Mühe, es möglichst beiläufig klingen zu lassen.

Remus schnaufte. „Ich bin kein Baby mehr, Tatze. Außerdem schmeißt die Pomfrey dich doch hochkant raus, wenn sie dich hier erwischt."

„Nicht solange ich den hier hab", erwiderte Sirius und hielt den Tarnumhang hoch. „Und ich weiß, daß du kein Baby bist", fügte er leise hinzu.

Remus warf ihm einen langen, forschenden Blick zu, als wolle er herausfinden, ob Sirius scherzte. Schließlich hob er die Schultern.

„Okay... wenn du willst..." Und etwas in Sirius schien einen kleinen Sprung zu machen.

Er wartete, bis sein Freund wieder unter die Decke gekrochen war, dann streckte er sich neben ihm aus und breitete sorgfältig den Tarnumhang über sich, so daß es nun so aussehen mußte, als liege nur ein Junge in dem großen Bett.

Remus gingen die Augen zu, kaum daß sein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte. Er gähnte, blinzelte noch ein paar Mal und war innerhalb von Minuten tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Sirius lag reglos unter dem Tarnumhang, einen Arm unterm Kopf, und betrachtete ihn. Remus' Hand lag neben ihm auf dem Kissen; ihm fiel auf, daß Madam Pomfrey die blutig abgebrochenen Fingernägel geheilt hatte. Moony hatte während seiner Rückverwandlung die Finger, oder besser die Krallen, in die Holzbohlen unter sich gegraben in dem Versuch, nicht vor Schmerz zu schreien, um seine Freunde nicht zu erschrecken...

Ohne nachzudenken streckte Sirius die freie Hand aus und legte sie über die seines Freundes. Sie fühlte sich kühl an, wurde aber unter seiner schnell warm. Plötzlich spürte er seinen Herzschlag bis in die Fingerspitzen hinein. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, aber es verwirrte ihn. Sie waren Freunde. Es war doch in Ordnung, wenn er einem seiner Freunde helfen wollte, oder etwa nicht?

Im Schlaf hatten sich Remus' Züge entspannt, und er atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. Ohne seine Hand loszulassen, rückte Sirius ein wenig näher. Moonys Atem streifte seine Wange, und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wann sich mal irgend etwas besser angefühlt hatte.

--*--

„Wo, bei Merlins Eiern, steckt der Mann?" murmelte James, während er über den Rand seiner Teetasse hinweg die Große Halle mit den Augen absuchte. Er und Peter hatten ihr Frühstück fast beendet, ohne daß Sirius aufgetaucht war, und allmählich fing er an sich Sorgen zu machen. Wenn Tatze zu spät zum Unterricht kam, war das eine Sache, aber daß er freiwillig eine Mahlzeit ausließ -

„Vielleicht hat er keinen Hunger gehabt", schlug Peter hilfsbereit vor, aber James schnaufte verächtlich. „Reden wir von derselben Person?!"

Peter wurde scharlachrot. James beachtete es nicht. „Was wir bräuchten", sinnierte er, „ist irgendwas, womit man sehen kann, wo die Leute gerade sind. So `ne Art Personenkompaß, verstehst du?"

„Nein", sagte Peter, schon wieder mit vollem Mund.

James suchte gerade nach einem besonders deftigen Fluch, den er seinem Freund an den Kopf werfen konnte, als er sah, wie Sirius sich durch eine Gruppe von schnatternden Viertkläßlern zu ihnen durchdrängelte.

„Hey", grüßte er sie gutgelaunt und ließ sich auf den Platz neben James fallen. Er angelte sich ein Schoko-Muffin von einem Teller, schlang es mit zwei Bissen hinunter und hatte schon das nächste in der Hand, während er sich Tee eingoß.

James holte Atem, aber Peter war schneller. „Wo hast du gesteckt?" wollte er wissen.

„Krankenflügel." Sirius leerte die Teetasse in einem Zug und biß herzhaft in das Muffin.

James sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Wieso warst du im Krankenflügel?" fragte er. „Hast du dir was getan?"

Sirius löffelte eine Schüssel Cornflakes so schnell leer, daß man meinen konnte, jemand habe den Inhalt mit einem Verschwindezauber belegt. „Nein, nein, alles okay", erwiderte er. James fiel auf, daß er die erste Frage ignorierte.

Sirius schob die leere Schüssel weg und lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber. „Ich hab den Umhang unter dein Kissen gelegt", murmelte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Und ich hab uns was mitgebracht, um Binns zu überstehen." Er ließ die Freunde einen Blick in seine Taschen werfen, die voller Schokofrösche und Brausekugeln waren.

Allmählich begann sich die Halle zu leeren. Die meisten Schüler hatten ihr Frühstück beendet und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren verschiedenen Klassenräumen. Die Rumtreiber standen auf, um sich der aus der Halle hinausströmenden Schülerschar anzuschließen. Sirius stapelte noch schnell drei Scheiben Toast übereinander, bevor er seinen Freunden folgte.

Am Fuß der Treppe in der Eingangshalle blieb James stehen.

„Geh schon mal vor, Wurmschwanz", sagte er zu Peter, „wir kommen gleich nach."

Peter machte kein sehr begeistertes Gesicht, aber nach einem kurzen Blick auf Sirius nickte er mißmutig und trottete hinter der bunt gemischten Schülerschar die Treppe hinauf.

James faßte Sirius am Arm und nahm ihn beiseite. „Ist mit Remus alles in Ordnung?" fragte er, leise, aber eindringlich.

Sirius schluckte den Happen Toast, an dem er gerade kaute, schnell hinunter und nickte. „Ja klar, alles bestens."

„Und mit dir?"

James betrachtete seinen Freund aufmerksam. Was immer in den letzten zwei Stunden passiert sein mochte, es hatte einer erstaunliche Veränderung bewirkt; Sirius war wie ausgewechselt. Er lehnte völlig entspannt an der Wand, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, die zornig zusammengepreßten Lippen waren dem vertrauten, spitzbübischen Grinsen gewichen, und in seinen dunklen Augen schien ein Funke zu glimmen, den James noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Sirius stieß ihm freundschaftlich den Ellbogen in die Seite. „He, Mann, machst du dir etwa Sorgen?" neckte er, aber bevor James antworten konnte, wurde er ernst. „He, tut mir Leid wegen vorhin, okay? War nicht so gemeint. Ich bin in Ordnung, wirklich." Er zog eine Hand aus der Tasche und hielt James einen Schokofrosch hin. „Freunde?"

Einen Moment lang spielte James mit dem Gedanken, die Versöhnung auszuschlagen und energisch nachzuhaken - aber dann entschied er sich dagegen. Die Verwandlung eines Werwolfs mit anzusehen konnte einem an die Substanz gehen, das wußte er aus eigener Erfahrung, besonders, wenn man mit dem betreffenden Werwolf befreundet war. Und Sirius mochte sich noch so kühl und gleichgültig und unnahbar geben, niemand wußte besser als James Potter, daß der junge Erbe des gar fürnehmen Hauses Black das Herz am rechten Fleck hatte.

Er nahm den Schokofrosch entgegen und schlug lächelnd ein.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du getrieben hast", sagte er, während er die Schokolade auswickelte, „aber anscheinend hat's dir gutgetan. Du hast nichts angestellt, oder?"

Sirius schob sich lachend das letzte Stück Toast in den Mund. „Ohne dich? Na hör mal!"

„He, kommt ihr jetzt oder was?" Beide blickten nach oben, in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam.

Über ihnen auf der Treppe stand Peter, ungeduldig auf den Fußballen wippend und einen ganzen Stapel Schulbücher im Arm.

Der kurze Blick und das Lächeln, die James seinem Freund zuwarf, waren nur für Sirius bestimmt und sagten soviel wie: Keine Angst. Was immer dein Geheimnis ist, bei mir ist es sicher. Und Sirius grinste zurück zum Zeichen, daß er verstanden hatte. Dann sprinteten sie synchron die Treppe hoch, um dem Freund ihre Sachen abzunehmen.

--*--

Remus versäumte den Vormittagsunterricht und tauchte auch zum Mittagessen nicht auf, doch als die drei am frühen Nachmittag zu ihrer Doppelstunde Zauberkunst kamen, saß ihr Freund bereits auf seinem Platz und wartete auf sie. Er sah immer noch recht blaß aus, aber er lächelte sie an, als sie sich zu ihm setzten. Die Rumtreiber grinsten verschwörerisch zurück.

„Kscht!" machte Sirius energisch, wie um eine Katze zu verscheuchen, und bedeutete Peter mit einer Kopfbewegung, auf der Bank weiterzurücken, damit er sich neben Remus setzen konnte. „Na, dann pack mal aus, Tatze", sagte James gutgelaunt, während er ein Comicheft aus der Tasche zog und, ungerührt ob der Tatsache, daß Professor Flitwick den Unterricht begonnen hatte, zu lesen anfing.

Sirius beugte sich zu Remus hinüber. „Hast du Hunger?"

Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, holte er aus der Tasche seines Umhangs den in Servietten gewickelten Kuchen hervor, den er beim Mittagessen mitgenommen hatte. Er schob das Bündel unter dem Tisch zu Remus hin und legte noch eine Handvoll Schokofrösche dazu.

Remus warf einen prüfenden Blick nach vorn zu Professor Flitwick, um zu sehen, ob die Luft rein war, dann grinste er seinem Freund zu und nahm das Päckchen entgegen.

Sirius stützte den Kopf in die Hand und schaute amüsiert zu, wie Remus mit glänzenden Augen den Kuchen auswickelte wie ein kleiner Junge sein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Er nahm ein Stück, das ihm angeboten wurde, lächelnd entgegen und hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, warum er plötzlich so ein angenehmes Kribbeln in der Magengegend spürte.

* * *

_Da bin ich wieder! Ich habe die Abwesenheit meiner Muse genutzt, um ein bißchen Ordnung in die Story zu bringen - zur beiderseitigen Zufriedenheit, wie ich hoffe. Da ich recht langsam und oft auch unregelmäßig schreibe, wird die größte Änderung darin bestehen, daß ich die Story in mehrere Teile gesplittet habe. Teil 1 wird den Prozess von Remus' und Sirius' Zusammenkommen beinhalten, also grob gefaßt ihr sechstes und siebtes Schuljahr und ihre Abschlußprüfung. Sollte mich bis dahin die Inspiration verlassen haben, kann ich das zumindest als abgeschlossene Story verkaufen ;-)._

_Der nächste Teil ist inzwischen geschrieben, muß allerdings noch den "internen" Korrekturprozess durchlaufen (sorry, aber ich bin nun mal Perfektionistin!) Ich hoffe aber, das möglichst zügig über die Bühne zu bringen._

_Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Mrs. Rowling. Ich borge nur, und verdiene auch kein Geld damit._


	2. Kapitel II

**Kapitel II**

_First, when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream,  
__That your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind._

Irena Cara - What a Feeling

--*--

Die Dämmerung fiel schnell an diesem Abend. Nicht schneller als für die Jahreszeit üblich, und doch viel zu schnell für Remus, der die Minuten dahinticken fühlte wie seinen Herzschlag. Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals entschlossen hinunter und wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu.

Von der Fensternische aus, in der er saß, hatte er den Raum gut im Blick. James saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen neben ihm auf dem Boden und zeichnete auf ein Blatt Pergament Vierecke und andere geometrische Formen. Er tippte sie mit dem Zauberstab an, wartete gespannt, knüllte das Blatt dann ungeduldig zusammen und fing an, ein neues zu bekritzeln. Das tat er jetzt schon seit geraumer Zeit.

"Was machst du da eigentlich?" fragte Remus ihn.

James sah nicht auf. "Nichts", erwiderte er gedankenverloren. "Ich probiere nur was aus."

"Habt ihr gewußt, daß Einhornfohlen golden sind, wenn sie auf die Welt kommen?" Peter saß schon den halben Abend mit vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen über 'Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind' und las immer wieder laut daraus vor, wenn er auf etwas Interessantes gestoßen zu sein glaubte. "Denkt ihr, daß wir ein Einhorn sehen werden? Oder einen Zentauren? Im Alten Wald wimmelt's doch angeblich nur so von denen."

"Du wirst gleich Sterne sehen, wenn du nicht endlich die Klappe hältst", sagte Sirius düster hinter seinem Comicheft hervor.

"Aber ich sehe dich doch schon die ganze Zeit, Sirius", gab Peter mit boshafter Unschuld zurück. James lachte.

Sirius ließ entnervt das Heft auf seinen Schoß sinken. "Seit Tagen hören wir uns jetzt dein Geplapper über den Alten Wald an: 'Glaubt ihr, daß wir dies sehen, glaubt ihr, daß wir das sehen?'" Er versuchte, Peters Stimme nachzuahmen. "Ich sag dir, was wir sehen werden, Wurmschwanz: Bäume werden wir sehen, und zwar massenhaft."

"Und hinter jedem könnte ein Zentaur stehen", erwiderte Peter trotzig.

Lächelnd hörte Remus dem Wortgeplänkel zu, und ihm wurde ganz warm ums Herz, als er seine drei Freunde so betrachtete.

Die Landschaft draußen war inzwischen nur noch eine schwarze Silhouette vor dem rotglühenden Himmel, und Remus spürte den ersten, unangenehmen Schauer am ganzen Körper, der ihm sagte, daß seine Zeit knapp wurde. Er konnte nicht länger warten.

Bedächtig glitt er von seinem erhöhten Sitz herunter und atmete tief durch. „Ich muß gehen", sagte er leise.

Die Stimmung im Raum schlug merklich um, als sie die Köpfe drehten, um ihn anzusehen.

„Okay", sagte James mit unbewegtem Gesicht. „Dann bis gleich." Ohne aufzustehen streckte er die Hand aus, und Remus schlug ein.

Das war eine Art Ritual, das sie über die Jahre perfektioniert hatten: Bis zum letzten Augenblick so zu tun, als sei es ein Abend wie jeder andere, und dann der kurze, trotzige Abschied, der sagen wollte: Du schaffst das. Wir sind für dich da. Es rührte Remus, wie sie immer wieder auf dieses Ritual bestanden, und gleichzeitig fürchtete er es, weil es ihn stets daran erinnerte, daß es ein Abschied für immer sein konnte.

„Wir kommen dann gleich nach", ergänzte Peter mit fester Stimme und klappte entschlossen sein Buch zu.

Remus streifte seinen Umhang über, der auf seinem Bett bereitlag, und wieder durchrann ihn ein Schauer, der alle seine Muskeln in einem feinen Schmerz zusammenkrampfte. Er schloß die Augen, zwang sich, ganz still zu bleiben und ruhig zu atmen. Es dauerte einige Momente, doch dann verschwand das unbehagliche Gefühl. Er atmete erleichtert aus und wandte sich Sirius zu.

Sein Freund saß in einem hohen Ledersessel, die Füße auf dem Fensterbrett und den Comic noch immer auf dem Schoß. Als er den Kopf hob, glaubte Remus, ein kurzes Aufblitzen in diesen schwarzen Augen zu erkennen, aber vielleicht täuschte ihn auch nur das schwächer werdende Licht. Er streckte die Hand aus, und Sirius ergriff sie.

„Halt die Ohren steif", sagte er kühl. Und dann tat er etwas Unerwartetes: Anstatt Remus' Hand loszulassen, zog er ihn zu sich hinunter, legte den Arm um ihn und drückte ihn kurz, aber fest an sich.

Remus blinzelte überrascht bei dieser unerwarteten Zuwendung. Das letzte Mal, als Sirius ihm so nahe gewesen war, hatte er in einem Krankenbett gelegen, und dieses eine Mal hatte er sich dort warm und sicher und beschützt gefühlt. Instinktiv erwiderte er die Umarmung, und während er das tat, blitzte für einen Moment eine ebenso wahnwitzige wie verzweifelte Hoffnung in ihm auf; die Hoffnung, daß, wie an jenem Morgen, alles gut werden würde, wenn sein Freund nur bei ihm blieb, daß Sirius, wenn er sich nur fest genug an ihn klammerte, irgendwie das Unvermeidliche verhindern könnte, daß er irgend einen geheimnisvollen Zauber kannte, der Remus festhielt und nicht zuließ, daß er zu etwas wurde, das er nicht sein wollte...

Und dann ließ Sirius ihn los, und Remus fühlte seine Wangen heiß werden vor Scham darüber, wie kindisch er sich benahm.

Er brachte ein kurzes Lächeln zustande, von dem er hoffte, daß es unverfänglich wirkte, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Keine großen Abschiedsszenen. So war die Regel.

Doch die Angst lag wie ein eisiger Klumpen in seinem Magen, als er durch die Korridore ging, darauf bedacht, möglichst unbeschwert auszusehen, wenn er entgegenkommende Mitschüler grüßte. Ein schmerzhaftes Kribbeln wie von einer verheilenden Wunde kroch über seine Haut; sein Körper fühlte sich heiß an, fiebrig, und das machte ihn unangenehm schwindlig.

Atmen, Remus, atmen...

Schließlich erreichte er die Tür zur Krankenstation, und dort tat er etwas, das er sich normalerweise nie gestattete: Er drehte sich um und blickte zurück. Und beim Anblick des stillen, leeren Ganges, der vor ihm gähnte, empfand er plötzlich eine seltsame Beklommenheit, die nichts mit seiner Angst vor dem Mond zu tun hatte.

Reiß dich zusammen, Lupin, ermahnte er sich streng. Du hast es bis jetzt immer durchgestanden, du wirst es auch diesmal durchstehen.

Er atmete tief, dann wandte er sich um und drückte entschlossen die Klinke nieder.

--*--

Der Wolf zuckte schwach, als er sich auf die Vorderbeine hochstemmte. Seine Augen waren noch getrübt und in seinen Ohren rauschte es, aber seine Nase ließ ihn nicht im Stich. Witternd sog er die Luft ein und nahm sogleich die vertrauten Gerüche wahr: Staub und Spinnweben, Feuchtigkeit und altes Holz.

Doch da war auch noch ein anderer Geruch, scharf und warm und sehr willkommen, weil er ihm sagte, daß er nicht allein war. Sein Rudel war da.

Seine Sicht hatte sich inzwischen geschärft, so daß er sie im Halbdunkel der Hütte sehen konnte. Der schwarze Hund war ihm am nächsten, dahinter stand der große Hirsch, und im Schatten zwischen seinen Vorderhufen saß die Ratte auf den Hinterbeinen, die Nase in die Luft gereckt. Alle drei beobachteten ihn aufmerksam.

Der Wolf erhob sich auf alle Viere, streckte und schüttelte sich, dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein leises Heulen aus: das Zeichen für das Rudel, sich um ihn zu scharen.

Der schwarze Hund antwortete mit einem freudigen Bellen und machte einen Satz auf ihn zu, duckte sich schwanzwedelnd und sprang gleich erwartungsvoll wieder auf, wie um ihn zum Spielen aufzufordern. Der Wolf knurrte leise, und sofort ließ sich der Hund auf den Rücken fallen, streckte alle Viere von sich und bot dem Rudelführer die Kehle dar.

Der Wolf beschnupperte ihn ausgiebig, und der schwarze Hund strampelte ein wenig und gab leise, fiepende Laute von sich. Für einen Augenblick legte der Wolf sanft die Zähne an den dargebotenen Hals, um zu zeigen, daß er die Demutsgeste akzeptierte, und als das geschehen war, hieß der Hund den Rudelführer willkommen, indem er ihm ausgiebig Nase und Schnauze leckte. Die Zärtlichkeit wurde gnädig geduldet.

Nun näherte sich auch der Hirsch gemessenen Schrittes und senkte den Kopf vor dem Rudelführer, um sich ebenfalls beschnuppern und begrüßen zu lassen. Die Ratte stemmte, nachdem der Wolf die Schnauze auf den Boden gelegt hatte, die Vorderpfoten gegen sein Maul und leckte begeistert seine Nase - so lange, bis ein empörtes Schnauben sie vertrieb, als sie in ihrem Eifer dem empfindlichen Organ einen zu festen Knubser versetzte. Sie huschte davon und ging hinter einem Vorderhuf des Hirschs in Deckung.

Durch das Fenster fiel das silbrige Licht des Vollmonds in den Raum und malte ein hell-dunkles Muster auf den Holzboden. Der Wolf reckte die Nase in die Lichtstrahlen, in denen Staubpartikel tanzten, horchte, witterte. Er konnte das Licht spüren wie tausend winzige kühle Fäden, die sich um ihn schlangen und ihn zogen, zogen...

Es war an der Zeit, diesen viel zu engen Raum zu verlassen.

Der Hund beherrschte den Trick, mit dem man die Luke im Boden öffnete, um in den unterirdischen Gang zu gelangen, und dort bildete die Ratte die Vorhut, denn sie mußte durch das Wurzelwerk schlüpfen und die Zweige des Baumes über dem jenseitigen Tunneleingang zum Stillstand bringen. Erst als das geschehen war, konnte der Rest des Rudels folgen.

Es war eine klare und kalte Nacht, und auf dem Gras lag der erste Rauhreif. Der Wolf sog tief die Luft ein, die so voller verlockender und phantastischer Gerüche war; er stieß ein begeistertes Heulen aus, und das Rudel antwortete ihm, jeder auf seine Weise. Mit mächtigen Sprüngen setzte er über die Wiese in Richtung des nahen Waldes davon, dicht gefolgt von dem schwarzen Hund. Die Ratte kletterte am Bein des Hirschs empor und nahm auf seinem Rücken Platz; anders hätte sie bei der nun folgenden wilden Jagd nicht mithalten können.

Der Rausch der Geschwindigkeit hatte das Rudel erfaßt. Sie setzten beinahe fliegend über Abhänge und Wurzelstrünke hinweg, hetzten kreuz und quer zwischen den hohen Bäumen herum. Von Zeit zu Zeit setzte sich der Hirsch an die Spitze, und dann kam es zu wilden Verfolgungsjagden, wenn Wolf und Hund das Spiel aufgriffen und der ‚Beute' nachsetzten.

Auf einer Lichtung, auf die das Mondlicht fiel, machten sie schließlich halt. Sie tranken das eiskalte Wasser aus einem Bachlauf; dann lagerte sich der Hirsch unter einem Baum ins Gras, von wo aus er die Szenerie überblicken konnte. Die Ratte kroch von seinem Rücken und durchschnupperte das Gras in der näheren Umgebung, ob sich nicht irgendwo etwas Eßbares finden ließ.

Derweil erkundeten Wolf und Hund die Ränder der Lichtung. Für ihre feinen Nasen war das Unterholz durchzogen von Dutzenden von spannenden Gerüchen, denen es nachzugehen galt. Der schwarze Hund wühlte begeistert in einem Erdloch, aus dem es ängstlich quiekte.

Der Wolf hatte inzwischen die Spur eines anderen verlockenden Duftes aufgenommen, der eine aufregend herbe Schärfe in sich trug. So beschäftigt war er damit, diesem faszinierenden Geruch zu folgen, daß er nicht merkte, wie er sich von seinem Rudel entfernte.

Irgendwo mitten zwischen den Bäumen riß die Spur unvermittelt ab. Der Wolf drehte sich schnuppernd im Kreis und sprang hoffnungsvoll an einigen Baumstämmen hoch, an denen hier und da noch ein Fetzen des berauschenden Duftes haftete, aber es blieb dabei: Die Spur endete hier.

Enttäuscht wandte er sich ab und wollte zurücktraben, als er aus dem Augenwinkel ein kurzes Aufblitzen gewahrte. Zwischen den dunklen Bäumen schimmerte ein Licht.

Ohne Zögern machte der Wolf kehrt und sprang in die Dunkelheit hinein, um dieser neuen Entdeckung nachzugehen.

Nur ein paar hundert Schritte weiter öffnete sich eine Talsenke vor ihm. An ihrem Grund lag ein kleines Dorf.

Der Wind stand gegen ihn, kam genau aus der Richtung des Dutzends kleiner Häuser, die sich in den Talgrund schmiegten. Und dieser Wind trug einen neuen Geruch in seine Nase, den der Wolf instinktiv erkannte: Es roch nach Menschen.

Dieser Geruch tat ganz merkwürdige Dinge mit ihm. Er fühlte plötzlich, wie sein Blut heiß wurde, wie sein Fell sich zu sträuben und sein Herz wild zu pochen begann. Er legte die Ohren an und fletschte die Zähne, als ein unbezähmbares Verlangen nach Blut in ihm aufstieg, so heftig, daß er den Kopf in den Nacken warf und ein heißeres, langgezogenes Heulen ausstieß. Er war der Jäger, und da unten war seine Beute. Wie hatte er das vergessen können?

Mit einem einzigen, mächtigen Satz hatte er beinahe die Hälfte des Abhangs überquert und hetzte auf die nahe Beute zu, nur noch blindlings dem einen Instinkt folgend zu jagen, zu beißen, zu töten...

Unversehens prallte er gegen ein Hindernis, das aus dem Nichts vor ihm auftauchte. Er wurde zu Boden geschleudert, rollte sich aber geschickt ab und kam sofort wieder auf die Pfoten. Er bleckte die Zähne und knurrte wütend.

Vor ihm stand der schwarze Hund.

Heißer Zorn durchströmte den Wolf bei dem Anblick. Ein Mitglied seines Rudels hatte es gewagt, sich zwischen ihn und seine Beute zu stellen; hatte es gewagt, sich ihm zu widersetzen, ihm, dem Rudelführer!

Er stellte Schwanz und Ohren auf und fing an, drohend vor dem Gegner auf und abzuschleichen, knurrte und bellte scharf, um seinem aufsässigen Untergebenen eine Chance zu geben, sich freiwillig zu unterwerfen.

Der Hund legte ein Ohr an und winselte leise, als wolle er sagen: Bitte tu das nicht!, aber er wich nicht zurück.

Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten waren sie in ein einziges Knäuel aus Fell und Krallen und Zähnen und heißem Atem verwickelt. Der Wolf kämpfte darum, den Gegner zu Boden zu drücken, doch der schwarze Hund war ihm an Kraft ebenbürtig. Mit aller Entschlossenheit mußte er um sich treten und beißen, um sich aus dem Gewirr aus Gliedmaßen zu befreien, und beinahe wäre es ihm gelungen, doch da schnappten die Kiefer des Hundes zu und gruben sich tief in seine linke Seite. Er heulte vor Schmerz, aber im gleichen Moment wurde sein Köper von einem wuchtigen Stoß getroffen, die Zähne des Hundes lösten sich aus seinem Fleisch, er wurde in die Luft geschleudert und stürzte ein paar Schritte entfernt schwer zu Boden, wo er hechelnd liegenblieb.

Der große Hirsch hatte in den Kampf eingegriffen. Mit drohend gesenktem Kopf stand er neben dem schwarzen Hund, und auf seinem Rücken saß die Ratte, deren winzige Augen in der Dunkelheit glühten. Alle drei starrten ihn reglos an.

Nur mit Mühe kam der Wolf auf die Pfoten. Seine Beine zitterten. Aus seiner Flanke strömte warmes Blut, und sein Körper schmerzte von dem Sturz und dem Geweihstoß des Hirsches. Er starrte unbewegt zurück.

Das Rudel hatte sich gegen ihn gewandt.

Der schwarze Hund näherte sich knurrend, und der Hirsch stieß drohend mit dem Geweih nach ihm, damit er sich in Bewegung setzte. So trieben sie ihn vor sich her wie eine besiegte Beute; zurück in den Wald, zurück zu der kleinen Hütte und in die Gefangenschaft.

--*--

Das Zimmer war so staubig und dämmerdunkel, wie sie es verlassen hatten. Der Wolf hinkte in den Raum und sank zitternd an einer Wand nieder. Die Wunde in seiner Flanke blutete stark; seine ganze linke Seite fühlte sich taub an.

Das Rudel war ihm gefolgt und stand nun einige Schritte entfernt ihm gegenüber, aber der Wolf beachtete es nicht. Er hatte sein Rudel heute Nacht verloren.

Sie begannen sich ihm vorsichtig zu näheren. Der Wolf stieß ein warnendes Knurren aus, und der Hirsch hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, einen Vorderhuf in der Luft. Der schwarze Hund jedoch kam noch ein paar Schritte näher, langsam zwar, aber scheinbar ohne Furcht.

Der Wolf stemmte sich mühsam auf die Pfoten. Er würde kämpfen, wenn es sein mußte. Wieder knurrte er, diesmal lauter.

Der Hund blieb stehen. Er knickte die Hinterläufe ein, ließ die Ohren hängen und klemmte den Schwanz zwischen die Beine, wobei er in einem Fort leise, fiepende Töne von sich gab wie ein junger Welpe, doch der Wolf ignorierte es. Für Demutsgesten war es zu spät. Er stellte die Ohren auf, bleckte die Zähne und bellte scharf.

Auch der Hirsch stieß nun ein warnendes Geräusch durch die Nase aus, aber der Hund schien ihn nicht zu hören. Er näherte sich erneut, immer noch in Demutshaltung, und streckte leise winselnd die Schnauze vor, als wollte er mit der Nase die Wunde in der Flanke des Wolfs berühren.

Es passierte unglaublich schnell; ein verschwommener Wirbel aus Fell, Zähnen und Krallen. Der schwarze Hund heulte und winselte, sprang außer Reichweite des Wolfs und kauerte sich im Schutz der langen Beine des Hirschs nieder. An seiner rechten Schulter war das dunkle Fell zerfetzt, und darunter glänzte es rot und feucht.

Der Wolf stand keuchend da, mit gesträubtem Fell und gebleckten Zähnen. Sein ganzer Körper war ein einziger Schmerz, aber er würde die Gegner nicht länger in seinem Revier dulden. Er bellte noch einmal scharf.

Und diesmal begriffen sie. Der große Hirsch starrte ihn aus seinen dunklen Augen einen Moment lang an, dann wandte er sich langsam um. Er senkte den Kopf und stieß den schwarzen Hund behutsam mit der Schnauze an, damit er aufstand und sich in Bewegung setzte. Der Hund winselte immer noch leise vor sich hin und folgte der Aufforderung nur zögernd, den Blick unverwandt auf den Wolf gerichtet. Aber der Hirsch trieb ihn sanft an und blieb hinter ihm, bis der Hund durch die Tür war, dann folgte er, ohne zurückzublicken, und nach einer kurzen Weile war das Geräusch seiner Hufe auf dem Holzboden verstummt.

Der Wolf sank schwer atmend zu Boden und blieb zitternd vor Schmerz und Erschöpfung liegen.

Er war allein.

--*--

Das Rudel beeilte sich, aus der Reichweite der Peitschenden Weide zu kommen. Kaum waren ihre Zweige von Dunkelheit und Nebel verschluckt worden, verschwanden die drei Tiere, und an ihre Stelle traten die drei Gryffindor-Schüler, die sie in Wirklichkeit waren.

James riß sich den Tarnumhang herunter und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. „Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!" fluchte er ungehemmt.

„Nicht so laut!" beschwor ihn Peter verzweifelt.

Sirius beachtete sie nicht. Er stand ein wenig abseits, noch halb betäubt vor Schreck, hielt mit der linken Hand seine schmerzende Schulter umklammert und versuchte zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war.

„Alles okay, Tatze? Laß mal sehen, ist es schlimm?"

Daß James mit ihm sprach, begriff Sirius erst, als sein Freund sich an seinem Arm zu schaffen machte. „Wurmschwanz, mach mal Licht", befahl James barsch.

Peter murmelte ein unsicheres ‚Lumos' und drängte sich nahe an seine Freunde heran, um den in der Dunkelheit viel zu hellen Lichtschein abzuschirmen. Behutsam streifte James den blutdurchtränkten Stoff von Sirius' Schulter.

Die Zähne des Wolfs waren tief ins Fleisch eingedrungen; die Wunde blutete stark. Ein Schauer überlief Sirius, als die warme Flüssigkeit an seinem Arm herabrann und von seinen Fingern tropfte.

„Er hat dich gebissen", sagte Peter entsetzt und starrte auf die Wunde.

„Halt's Maul, du Idiot!" zischte James.

Gebissen… Das Wort hallte in Sirius' Kopf wider. Gebissen von einem Werwolf.

Er fühlte, wie Panik in ihm aufstieg, noch beflügelt vom Schmerz, wie er zu zittern anfing und wie ihm die Knie weich wurden…

Doch dann fiel ihm jener Satz wieder ein, der in jedem Standardwerk über Werwölfe zitiert wurde und der den Grundgedanken ihres Plan gebildet hatte, Animagi zu werden: ‚Für Tiere ist der Biß des Werwolfs nicht gefährlicher als der jedes anderen Raubtieres.'

Er atmete tief durch.

„Könnt ihr jetzt aufhören mich anzuglotzen und lieber was unternehmen?" murmelte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Das tut nämlich verdammt weh, wißt ihr."

James hatte den Zauberstab bereits gezückt. Ein heißes, unangenehmes Kribbeln ging durch Sirius' Arm, als die Wunde sich schloß und neue Haut darüberwuchs. James schwang den Zauberstab erneut, und die Blutflecken auf Sirius' Hemd lösten sich auf.

Peter löschte das Licht. Da standen sie nun im Dunkeln und keiner brachte ein Wort heraus.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Peter schließlich mit matter Stimme in das Schweigen hinein. „Wir können doch nicht einfach gehen."

„Den Teufel werden wir tun", knurrte James. „Los, kommt!"

Im Schutz des Tarnumhangs bezogen sie Stellung unter ein paar nahen Bäumen, einer Stelle, von der sie wußten, daß Madam Pomfrey dort vorbeikommen mußte, wenn sie Remus abholte. Langsam kroch die Kälte unter ihre Kleider; Sirius fing an zu zittern und spürte seine Finger und Zehen taub werden, und der verdammte Mond wollte und wollte nicht untergehen.

Endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, sank die silberne Scheibe hinter den Horizont. Selbst auf die Entfernung konnten sie das klägliche Heulen und Jaulen des Werwolfs hören. Ein warmer, salziger Geschmack füllte plötzlich Sirius' Mund; er bemerkte, daß er sich vor Anspannung auf die Unterlippe gebissen hatte. Tatzes Zähne waren tief in Moonys Fleisch gedrungen, derselbe heiße, metallische Geschmack war in sein Maul gequollen… Er spuckte angewidert aus.

Das Heulen wurde leiser und verstummte schließlich. Fast gleichzeitig, wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen, tauchte aus dem Nebel eine Gestalt auf. Madam Pomfrey schritt zügig an ihnen vorbei, deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die Peitschende Weide, deren Zweige sofort innehielten, und verschwand so lautlos im Tunnel, wie sie aufgetaucht war.

Die Minuten tickten dahin. Peter trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. James atmete so schwer, als habe er gerade ein kräftezehrendes Quidditch-Training hinter sich. Sirius kam plötzlich die alberne Vorstellung, wie er sich, wenn er nur noch eine Sekunde länger hier stehen mußte, die Kleider vom Leib reißen und schreiend über das Schloßgelände rennen würde. Um ein Haar hätte er hysterisch aufgelacht.

„Was ist da bloß los?" flüsterte Peter weinerlich. „Warum dauert das so lange?"

Auf diese Frage fielen Sirius ein Dutzend Antworten ein, und eine war schlimmer als die andere. Sie wußten nicht, wie schwer Remus verletzt war. Vielleicht war die Verwandlung zuviel für ihn gewesen, vielleicht kämpfte Madam Pomfrey gerade um sein Leben... Er rang nach Luft.

Schließlich nahm James seine Brille ab und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand erschöpft durchs Gesicht.

„Laßt uns gehen, Leute", sagte er mit einer Stimme, als habe er Schmerzen, und setzte die Brille wieder auf. „Das hat keinen Sinn. Wir können ja doch nichts tun."

Sirius fand nicht mehr die Kraft, ihm zu widersprechen.

--*--

In all den Jahren, in denen sie den Eingang zum Gryffindor-Turm nun schon bewachte, hatte die Fette Dame so manches gesehen. Aber das, was sie nun, am frühen Morgen dieses Oktobersonntags, zu Gesicht bekam, war selbst ihr noch nie untergekommen.

James Potter, Peter Pettigrew und Sirius Black kamen im Gänsemarsch die Treppe hinaufgetrottet, mit bleichen Gesichtern und gesenkten Blicken. Keinen Laut gaben sie von sich, diese Jungen, für die Krach normalerweise ein probates Mittel war, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Die Fette Dame spitzte die Ohren, ob sie nicht doch etwas erlauschen konnte, aber nicht das kleinste Flüstern deutete darauf hin, daß die drei etwas ausheckten.

Es war der kleine Pettigrew, der kaum hörbar das Paßwort flüsterte. Kopfschüttelnd schaute sie zu, wie die drei Jungen wortlos an ihr vorbeischlichen, wie arme Sünder auf dem Weg zum Schafott. Sollte mal einer die jungen Leute verstehen!

--*--

Sirius fiel auf die nächstbeste Couch, dankbar, nicht länger stehen zu müssen. Peter hatte sich bleich und verängstigt in einem Sessel zusammengerollt, und James stand an einem Fenster, die Hände auf den Sims gestützt, und starrte unbewegt hinaus.

Sirius preßte das Gesicht in die abgewetzten Polster und schloß die Augen. Er sah den dämmrigen Raum in der Heulenden Hütte vor sich, sah Remus dort am Boden liegen, nackt, bleich und blutend, reglos, leblos... Ihm wurde schlecht.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch ließ ihn aufschrecken, und er wandte sich zum Fenster. James trat gerade zum zweiten Mal mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand darunter, wie ein trotziges Kind, das seinen Unmut an einem Spielzeug ausläßt.

„Nicht doch, Krone", murmelte Sirius erschöpft.

James fuhr herum und starrte seine Freunde mit wildem Blick an.

„Verdammter Mist!" fluchte er und ballte die Fäuste. „Was ist da passiert, was zur Hölle ist da schiefgegangen?!"

Die Frage war ja durchaus berechtigt, aber die Lautstärke, mit der sie gestellt wurde, dröhnte in Sirius' Kopf wie ein Hammerschlag. Mußte James denn so schreien?

„Tja, keine Ahnung, Kumpel, tritt doch noch ein bißchen gegen die Wand da, vielleicht hilft das", gab er gereizt zurück und deutete auf die Mauer.

James machte eine Bewegung, als wolle er seinen Zauberstab ziehen, aber er tat es nicht.

„Werd bloß nicht frech, Black", knurrte er statt dessen. „Immerhin warst du derjenige, der Moony halb totgebissen hat."

Das Sprichwort, nach dem Worte mehr verletzen können als körperlicher Schmerz, hatte Sirius immer für Unfug gehalten. Bis jetzt.

„Und du hast ihm wahrscheinlich sämtliche Knochen gebrochen!" blaffte er wütend zurück. „Wieso hast du dich überhaupt eingemischt, ich hatte alles im Griff!"

„Darf ich mal laut lachen?!" spottete James.

„Hört auf", wimmerte Peter, offenbar den Tränen nahe. „Hört auf damit, hört auf zu streiten!"

„Halt's Maul!" schnauzten sie fast gleichzeitig.

„Hallo..."

Alle drei fuhren zusammen bei dem unerwarteten Laut und wandten sich um.

Im Porträtloch stand Remus auf sehr wackeligen Füßen. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen blutleer, und er mußte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützen. Er lächelte sie unsicher an.

Peter reagierte als erster. Er sprang von seinem Sessel, lief Remus entgegen und faßte ihn um die Mitte, um ihn zu stützen. Sirius fiel auf, wie Remus bei der Berührung zusammenzuckte, und auch, wie vorsichtig er sich bewegte. Sein Atem kam unregelmäßig und schwer.

„Wo hast du gesteckt?" Er hätte sich ohrfeigen mögen dafür, daß dies das erste war, was aus seinem Mund kam, aber nun war es heraus, also sprach er weiter. „Wir haben eine Ewigkeit gewartet, wie bist du hergekommen?"

Remus sank erschöpft auf die Couch, als hätten ihn die wenigen Schritte bis dorthin sämtliche Kraft gekostet. Peter setzte ich neben ihn, und James nahm den leeren Platz auf dem Sessel ein.

Remus gab sich sichtlich Mühe, sein zittriges Grinsen aufrecht zu erhalten. „Flohpulver", antwortete er auf Sirius' Frage. „Der Kamin in der Hütte ist mit dem auf der Krankenstation verbunden, für den Notfall."

Das Gefühl, das Sirius bei dieser Erklärung empfand, schwankte irgendwo zwischen Wut und Erleichterung.

„Und hat sie... Fragen gestellt?" erkundigte sich Peter behutsam. „Madam Pomfrey, meine ich."

Remus fuhr sich mit einer Hand erschöpft durch die wirren Haare.

„Natürlich. Aber ich denke, ich konnte sie abwimmeln. Es hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis sie endlich verschwunden ist; dann hab ich mich aus dem Staub gemacht. Das wird noch verdammten Ärger geben, aber ich muß wissen..."

Er brach ab und schluckte schwer. Sein Blick suchte Sirius.

„Tatze..." flüsterte er.

Sein Blick war derart intensiv, daß Sirius für einen Moment nichts weiter tun konnte als ihn anzustarren. James antwortete für ihn.

„Er ist okay, Moony. Es war nur ein Kratzer; ich hab mich schon drum gekümmert. Alles in Ordnung."

„Dich hab ich nicht gefragt!" fuhr Remus ihn zornig an. Seine Bernsteinaugen fingen an wie im Fieber zu glühen, als seine Finger sich schmerzhaft um Sirius' Oberarme schlossen.

„Sag mir, ob du okay bist, Tatze." In seiner Stimme schwang beginnende Hysterie, als er anfing, Sirius zu schütteln. „Ich hab dich gebissen, nicht wahr, das stimmt doch, ich kann mich erinnern, sag mir, ob du okay bist!"

Sirius kam sich vor wie eine Puppe in den Händen eines Wahnsinnigen, als seine Zähne schmerzhaft aufeinander schlugen. Nicht wehren, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Nicht wehren, nicht laut werden, er kann nichts dafür...

Er griff nach den Händen seines Freundes, die noch immer seine Arme umklammerten.

„Remus", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Moony."

Er sagte es noch zweimal, bis er sicher war, daß Remus ihn hörte. Schwer atmend starrte er Sirius an, und Sirius hielt seinen Blick entschlossen fest.

„Remus, ich bin in Ordnung, ich schwör's." Er sprach so ruhig und deutlich wie möglich, obwohl ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. „Du weißt doch, uns kann nichts passieren, wenn wir uns verwandelt haben. Es ist alles okay. Hier." Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, öffnete er die oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes und schob es über die Schulter zurück. Nur eine kleine weiße Narbe war an der Stelle geblieben, wo James vor kaum einer Stunde die tiefe Bißwunde geheilt hatte.

„Siehst du, bloß ein Kratzer. Krone hat mich verarztet, und jetzt ist alles vollkommen okay, Remus, glaub mir. Alles ist gut."

Er redete wie mit einem Baby, und das ärgerte ihn, aber er schien damit zu seinem Freund durchzudringen. Remus' Augen verloren etwas von dem fiebrigen Glanz, als sie langsam zu Sirius' Schulter wanderten. Behutsam strich er mit den Fingern über die weiße Stelle, wie um sich zu vergewissern, daß sie tatsächlich da war. Ein eigenartiger Schauer überlief Sirius, den er nicht einordnen konnte.

Remus holte tief Atem, so tief wie jemand, der kurz vor dem Ersticken gewesen war; dann vergrub er zitternd das Gesicht in den Händen. Seine Schultern bebten.

„Nicht doch", murmelte Peter mitleidig und legte einen Arm um ihn. Sirius atmete langsam aus und bemerkte erst dadurch, daß er die Luft angehalten hatte.

Eine Weile sagte keiner ein Wort, und keiner rührte sich. Nur die Uhr an der Wand tickte beständig.

Schließlich stand James mit einem Ruck auf.

„Gehen wir hoch", sagte er mit entschlossener Miene und sah sie der Reihe nach an. „Bevor die anderen hier auftauchen und dumme Fragen stellen."

--*--

Es war schon eine denkwürdige kleine Prozession, die da die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hochmarschierte, fand Sirius. James ging voran, rückwärts, um notfalls Peter, der Remus stützte, eine helfende Hand reichen zu können, und er selbst bildete das Schlußlicht und gleichzeitig eine Art lebenden Bremsklotz für den Fall, daß das Paar in der Mitte strauchelte.

Ein Schwung von James' Zauberstab zog die Vorhänge auf, und diesiges Tageslicht flutete in den kleinen, runden Raum. Peter ließ Remus sanft auf sein Bett sinken; der junge Werwolf zitterte am ganzen Leib vor Erschöpfung. Sirius erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf James' besorgtes Gesicht, als dieser ein ‚Aguamenti', murmelte und ihrem Freund ein Glas Wasser reichte.

Sirius wandte sich ab und wühlte hastig in seiner Wäscheschublade. Shorts, Unterhemden und Socken flogen wahllos durch den Raum, bis er am Grund der Schublade fand, wonach er suchte.

Dort lagen drei Tafeln der edelsten und teuersten Nußschokolade, die man im ‚Honigtopf' finden konnte. Sie hatten ein kleines Vermögen gekostet, und Sirius hütete sie wie einen Schatz.

Er nahm eine Tafel heraus, riß das Silberpapier ab und brach den dunklen Block in vier Stücke, die er an seine Freunde verteilte. Nicht nur Remus schaute ihn überrascht an, nach kurzem Zögern nahm er das angebotene Stück dann aber entgegen und knabberte vorsichtig daran. Sirius glaubte zu sehen, wie sein Gesicht ein wenig Farbe bekam.

Sie aßen die Schokolade schweigend; Sirius links auf der Bettkante sitzend, James rechts, und Peter am Fußende. Remus schaute sie der Reihe nach an.

„Danke", sagte er schließlich kaum hörbar, „daß ihr mich aufgehalten habt."

Sirius zuckte so heftig zusammen, daß er sich um ein Haar an seiner Schokolade verschluckte. Das war zuviel. Sie hatten ihren Freund heute Nacht fast umgebracht, und dieser Idiot saß da und bedankte sich noch dafür!

Er hörte James neben sich antworten, aber das war es nicht, was ihn in seinen aufgebrachten Gedanken störte. Da war noch ein anderes Geräusch: hastige Fußtritte auf der Treppe.

„Leute..." setzte er warnend an, aber es war schon zu spät.

Die Tür flog auf, und Michael Ickleton, ein Fünftkläßler, stürzte herein, mit glühenden Wangen und außer Atem.

„Leute, wacht auf, das müßt ihr gesehen haben!" sprudelte er keuchend hervor. „Tricia Queensbury kam im Morgenmantel runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, aber das Ding war verrutscht, und Tony Bennett hat versucht, ihr an die Titten zu langen, und da hat sie ihm einen Elefantenrüssel angehext, und jetzt hat er keine Ahnung, wie er das Ding wieder loswerden... bei Merlins Eiern, was ist denn mit dir passiert?!"

Er starrte Remus an, der erschrocken zurückstarrte.

„Drachenpocken", sagte Sirius geistesgegenwärtig. „Er hat die Drachenpocken. Verschwinde lieber, Icky, bevor du dich ansteckst."

„Wenn er Drachenpocken hat, warum ist er dann nicht auf der Krankenstation?" konterte Michael.

„Madam Pomfrey testet eine neue Heilmethode", platzte es aus Peter heraus.

Michael schnaufte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sagt mal, wollt ihr mich verarschen, ihr zwei?!"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Sirius, wie James unauffällig den Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche zog.

„Im Ernst, Icky", entgegnete er in seinem unschuldigsten Ton.

Michael holte gerade Atem, um zu antworten, als James handelte.

Mit der Schnelligkeit eines geübten Quidditch-Spielers sprang er vom Bett, richtete den Zauberstab auf Michaels verdutztes Gesicht und donnerte:

„OBLIVIATE!"

Michaels Kopf flog nach hinten, als hätte ihn etwas mit Wucht vor die Stirn getroffen. Er strauchelte und gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, doch dann entspannte er sich merklich, und ein breites, blödes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ähm... ja", nuschelte er, „... wovon haben wir gerade geredet?"

„Queensburys Titten", half Sirius aus.

„Ah ja..." Michaels Grinsen wurde anzüglicher. „Die sind klasse, was?"

„Und ob", erwiderte James trocken. „Wieso gehen wir nicht alle mal runter und schauen uns Tonys Rüssel an, was meinst du, Wurmschwanz?"

Während Peter Michael ohne weitere Umstände aus dem Zimmer schob, bedeutete James Sirius mit einem Blick und einem Kopfnicken, bei Remus zu bleiben, dann fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloß.

Remus schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen, als die Schritte der drei sich entfernten.

„Armer Icky", bemerkte er mit vorsichtigem Lächeln.

Sirius saß der Schreck noch zu sehr in den Gliedern, als daß ihm dazu eine nicht obszöne Bemerkung eingefallen wäre, also beschränkte er sich auf ein schwaches Grinsen.

Schweigend aßen sie den Rest ihrer Schokolade. Sirius kaute betont langsam. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum es ihm plötzlich so unangenehm war, mit Remus allein zu sein. Seit James und Peter den Raum verlassen hatten, schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals.

„Es wird nicht einfach werden, nächstes Mal", sagte Remus plötzlich mit tonloser Stimme. Er hatte den Kopf abgewandt, starrte auf einen undefinierten Punkt irgendwo im Raum. „Moony war... ziemlich wütend." Er schwieg einen Moment, und als Sirius nicht antwortete, drehte er sich um und sah ihn traurig an. „Er versteht das nicht, weißt du", flüsterte er.

Ohne nachzudenken legte Sirius den Arm um seine Schultern. „He, mach dir mal keine Gedanken deswegen, das kriegen wir schon hin. Hauptsache, dir ist nichts passiert."

Dann wurde ihm bewußt, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, und er zog den Arm zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Verdammt, was war denn bloß los mit ihm?

„Ich glaub, du schläfst jetzt besser", sagte er kurz angebunden und merkte selbst, wie schroff und unfreundlich er klang. Remus sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ja", murmelte er schließlich, „ja, du hast recht."

Sirius kickte wütend ein Paar seiner Socken beiseite, als er zu seinem eigenen Bett hinüberging. Was ist dein Problem, du Idiot? schalt er sich in Gedanken. Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Mädchen!

Hinter sich hörte er das Rascheln von Remus' Bettdecke und warf einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter. „Alles klar bei dir?" fragte er.

Remus' Stimme klang schmerzlich verzerrt, als er antwortete. „Ja, schon okay. Ich weiß bloß nicht, wie ich mich hinlegen soll." Er stieß ein kurzes, freudloses Lachen aus. „Überall tut irgendwas weh."

Sirius schloß die Augen und holte tief Luft. Er wollte zu Remus hinübergehen und sich neben ihn legen. Hier, lehn dich an mich, würde er sagen. Er würde die Arme um den anderen Jungen schlingen und ihn ganz nahe an sich ziehen, er würde das Gesicht in seine Haare drücken und den warmen Duft seiner Haut atmen...

Die Vorstellung war so ungeheuerlich, daß es ihn heiß und kalt überlief, kalt vor Entsetzen und heiß vor... ja, vor was? Er traute sich nicht einmal, es zu denken.

Er ballte die Fäuste in der vagen Hoffnung, den Gedanken dadurch loszuwerden. Warum nur mußte sich alles verändern, warum war plötzlich alles so kompliziert? Er hätte sich nach dem letzten Vollmond vor vier Wochen nicht zu Remus auf die Krankenstation schleichen dürfen. Seit diesem Morgen war nichts mehr, wie es sein sollte.

Sirius beneidete sein tierisches Alter Ego. Für den schwarzen Hund war alles so viel einfacher. So wie Tatze die Welt nur schwarz-weiß sah, so gab es für ihn nur ‚die guten Dinge' und ‚die schlechten Dinge'. Wenn ein Rudelmitglied litt, weil es einsam war und Schmerzen hatte, dann war das ein ‚schlechtes Ding', und Tatzes Instinkt würde ihm sagen, daß er bei seinem Gefährten bleiben und ihn trösten mußte. Und niemand würde darin etwas Falsches sehen.

Mit einemmal kam Sirius ein Gedanke, der derart genial war, daß man ihn zurecht als Einfall des Jahrhunderts bezeichnen konnte. Er griff nach der Magie, fühlte das eigentümliche Prickeln und Ziehen, das die Verwandlung begleitete, und im nächsten Moment sah er die Welt durch Tatzes Augen.

Der schwarze Hund trabte zügig durch den Raum und stellte die Vorderpfoten auf die Matratze. Die Bewegung brachte ihm Remus' Aufmerksamkeit, der erst ein wenig zusammenzuckte, aber dann teilte ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen.

„Hallo, Tatze", flüsterte er und setzte sich ein wenig auf.

Tatze winselte leise zur Begrüßung und stieß mit der Nase sanft gegen Remus' Hand. Streichle mich, sollte das heißen, und Remus verstand. Mit der freien Hand kraute er den schwarzen Hund sanft hinter den Ohren und im Nacken, und Tatze wedelte begeistert mit dem Schwanz. Remus grinste.

„Hedonist", rügte er milde, doch Tatze hörte deutlich, daß seine Stimme voller Zuneigung war, und das genügte ihm. Er entwand sich dem sanften Griff, sprang auf das Bett und fing erst einmal an, seine Umgebung gründlich zu erschnüffeln.

Alle Gerüche hier waren gut und vertraut; es roch nach dem Rudel, nach Gemeinschaft, nach zu Hause - und ein wenig nach Wolf. Ja, Remus roch nach dem Wolf, so wie der Wolf immer ein wenig nach ihm roch. Tatze verstand, daß die beiden auf besondere Weise eins waren, und beide waren Teil des Rudels.

Aber heute sagte der Geruch ihm noch etwas anderes, nämlich wie schlecht es seinem Gefährten ging. Er spürte die Erschöpfung in seiner Berührung, hörte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme und witterte die Trauer, die ihn wie dunkler Rauch umgab. Und darunter haftete schwach, aber deutlich, der Geruch von frischem Blut.

Tatze winselte voller Mitleid, als er sich neben Remus niederkauerte und mit der Schnauze in den Decken wühlte, um die Wunde ausfindig zu machen. Schließlich fand er die Quelle des Blutgeruchs an Remus' linker Seite, unter einer Lage von weißen Bandagen. An derselben Stelle war auch der Wolf verletzt gewesen; Tatze hatte ihn beißen müssen, um zu verhindern, daß der Wolf Jagd auf Menschen machte. Das war die Aufgabe des Rudels, denn der Wolf verstand nicht, daß man Menschen nicht verletzen durfte, und hatte es nicht gemocht, daß seine Gefährten ihn daran hinderten. Er hatte Tatze sogar weggebissen, so böse war er gewesen.

Remus war nicht böse; er lag still und ließ zu, daß Tatze seine Seite ausgiebig beschnupperte. Doch der Klang seines Atems zeigte, daß die Berührung ihn schmerzte, deshalb ließ Tatze von ihm ab und legte bedrückt den Kopf auf die Pfoten. Er blinzelte zu Remus hoch und winselte leise vor sich hin; teils aus Mitleid, teils, weil er verstand, daß er für diese Wunde verantwortlich war.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, während er behutsam Tatzes Ohren und die lange Schnauze streichelte.

„Schon gut", sagte er leise. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du hast alles richtig gemacht." Er berührte zögernd Tatzes Schulter. „Ich hab dir auch wehgetan", fügte er mit rauher Stimme hinzu.

Tatze konnte menschliche Sprache durchaus verstehen, wenn er wollte. Der menschliche Teil in ihm erkannte den Klang der Worte und übertrug die Bedeutung in die einfacheren Bilder, in denen der Hund dachte. Aber in diesem Fall hätte er keine Worte gebraucht, um zu verstehen, was Remus ihm sagen wollte. Tatze begriff, daß ihm verziehen wurde, daß gleichzeitig aber auch eine entsprechende Geste seinerseits nötig war.

Er wandte den Kopf und fing an, zärtlich Remus' Finger zu lecken. Remus lachte; ein heiseres Lachen zwar, aber ein Lachen. Er drückte das Gesicht in Tatzes Fell.

„Du bist ein blöder Hund, weißt du das?" neckte er liebevoll. Tatze bellte entrüstet, und Remus lachte erneut. „Schon gut. Bleibst du bei mir, ja?"

Tatze fiepte einmal kurz durch die Nase zur Bestätigung. Er kuschelte sich neben Remus zurecht - vorsichtig - und bettete die lange Schnauze auf seine Brust, direkt über dem Herzen. Es schlug ruhig und gleichmäßig, und er spürte, wie sein Gefährte sich merklich entspannte, als er einen Arm um Tatze schlang und die Finger sanft in seinem Nackenfell vergrub. Tatze lag ganz still und lauschte und witterte aufmerksam, so lange, bis er sicher sein konnte, daß Remus eingeschlafen war. Erst dann gestattete er es sich, selbst die Augen zu schließen.

--*--

James flog einen scharfen Bogen um den mittleren Torring, pflückte den Quaffel aus der Luft und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft ins Ziel. Der verzauberte Ball fiel ein paar Meter in die Tiefe, stieg dann wieder hoch und folgte brav, als James in scharfem Zickzackkurs auf die andere Seite des Feldes jagte, steil hochzog und erneut verwandelte. Das alles waren lediglich Fingerübungen, aber nach den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht brachten sie ihn auf andere Gedanken.

Dann bemerkte er am Boden eine Gestalt, die sich dem Quidditchfeld näherte. Aus der Höhe konnte er nur langes schwarzes Haar ausmachen, aber das genügte ihm, um die Person zu erkennen. Sirius lehnte sich gegen einen der Torringpfosten und sah zu ihm hinauf.

James warf noch ein paar Tore, dann setzte er zur Landung an und kam unmittelbar neben seinem Freund auf.

„Hundertdreißig Punkte", verkündete er, während er den Quaffel ins Gras legte. „Und das gegen mich selbst."

„Nicht schlecht, Cowboy", bemerkte Sirius.

„Wie geht's Moony?" fragte James.

Sirius hob die Schultern. „So weit, so gut. Die Pomfrey muß ihn ganz schön zur Schnecke gemacht haben, weil er heute morgen abgehauen ist, aber er meint, ihn interessiert bloß, daß keinem von uns was passiert ist. Das mußt du dir mal vorstellen!" Dabei tippte er sich mit dem Zeigefinger vor die Stirn.

James unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Vergiß es", erwiderte er. „Das ist eben unser Moony."

Gemächlich wanderten sie miteinander in Richtung Schloß, James mit seinem Besen über der Schulter, Sirius mit dem Quaffel unter dem Arm.

„Ich hab überlegt", sagte James, während sie gingen, „vielleicht gehen wir morgen mal in die Bibliothek. Schauen uns ein paar Bücher an. Finden ein bißchen was raus über die Tiere, in die wir uns da verwandeln. Ich meine", er lachte bitter, „bis heute morgen hatte ich keine Ahnung, wieviel Kraft so ein Hirsch eigentlich hat." So, es war heraus, endlich, denn der Gedanke hatte ihn fast den ganzen Tag lang beschäftigt. Er atmete erleichtert auf.

Sirius warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu.

„Ja", erwiderte er leise, „ging mir auch so. Dann... nach dem Abendessen?"

James nickte. „Okay."

Es war ein schöner, sonniger Oktobernachmittag, und viele Schüler nutzten das angenehme Herbstwetter zu einem Aufenthalt im Freien. In einiger Entfernung sah James Lily Evans in einer Gruppe von Mädchen stehen. Sie lachte herzlich. Unwillkürlich fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, aber Lily war zu sehr in das Gespräch mit ihren Freundinnen vertieft, um ihn zu bemerken. Einen Moment überlegte James, ob er hingehen und sie ansprechen sollte, doch dann verwarf er die Idee wieder, denn beim Anblick der lachenden Mädchen fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Ach ja", sagte er gedehnt und wandte sich Sirius zu. „Da war doch noch was, das ich dich fragen wollte." Er fing an zu grinsen. „Wie heißt sie denn?"

„Wer?" fragte Sirius verblüfft.

„Na - sie." James grinste immer breiter. „Die dir neuerdings den Kopf verdreht hat."

„Sag mal, was faselst du da?" Sirius sah so herrlich verwirrt aus, daß James beschloß, ihn noch ein bißchen weiter zu necken.

„Ist ziemlich offensichtlich, weißt du", sagte er und gab sich Mühe, so herablassend wie möglich zu klingen. „Du starrst traumselig Löcher in die Luft, hörst nicht zu, wenn man mit dir redet, manchmal ißt du kaum was..." Er stieß Sirius freundschaftlich mit der Schulter an. „Wenn du mich fragst, würde ich sagen, mein bester Kumpel ist schwer verknallt."

Er war der Meinung, daß er das ziemlich gut rübergebracht hatte; Sirius' Reaktion fand er allerdings befremdlich. Sein Freund war stehengeblieben; aus seinem Gesicht wich jegliche Farbe.

„Was?" brachte er mühsam heraus.

James hob beschwichtigend die freie Hand. „He, schon gut, das ist kein Todesurteil, weißt du." Ratlos blickte er in die schreckgeweiteten Augen seines Freundes und durchforstete sein Gehirn nach irgendeinem lockeren Spruch, der die Situation entschärfen könnte.

„Na ja, es wird ja auch langsam mal Zeit für eine richtige Freundin. Seit zwei Jahren flirtest du jetzt in der Weltgeschichte rum und machst die Mädels verrückt..."

„Und wann genau war dein letztes Date mit Lily Evans?" unterbrach Sirius giftig.

James fühlte einen Stich in der Magengrube. Lily war ein heikles Thema für ihn, und das wußte Sirius genau. Dennoch bemühte er sich um einen versöhnlichen Ton, als er antwortete.

„He, mal im Ernst, das ist doch super! Jetzt sag schon: Wer ist es?" Er wollte ihm vertraulich die Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch Sirius ließ den Quaffel fallen und stieß seinen Arm beiseite.

„Jetzt hör mal gut zu, Potter!" Er faßte James mit einer Hand am Kragen und zog ihn nahe zu sich heran. Die Worte kamen als angestrengtes, rauhes Flüstern, fast ein Knurren, und in seinen Augen funkelte es. „Ich bin nicht verknallt. Ist das klar? Ich bin nicht verknallt!"

James fühlte das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht schwinden. Was sollte dieses Theater? Wenn Tatze nicht sagen wollte, mit wem er angebandelt hatte, dann sollte er es doch lassen!

Er packte Sirius am Handgelenk und stieß ihn wütend von sich.

„Schon gut, Mann, reg dich ab", gab er schroff zurück. „Man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen!"

Den Rest des Weges verbrachten sie in unangenehmem Schweigen, und während sie die Treppe zum Gryffindor-Turm hochstiegen, grübelte James verdrossen darüber nach, was bei Merlin er wohl falsch gemacht hatte.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Mrs. Rowling. Ich borge nur, und verdiene auch kein Geld damit._


	3. Kapitel III

**Kapitel III**

_Und auf weißem Schwanengefieder,  
__Weich gebettet, fand ich mich wieder,  
__Dort, wo die Träumenden glücklich sind._

Joachim Ringelnatz - Wandle träumend jeder für sich

--*--

„Pst! Remus!"

Jemand rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. Remus knurrte unwillig.

„Komm schon, Moony, wach auf!"

Remus kämpfte darum, die Augen zu öffnen. Es war ein zäher Kampf, doch schließlich trug er den Sieg davon.

Im Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe standen James und Peter vor seinem Bett, beide im Schlafanzug und beide mit einem in buntes Papier gehüllten Päckchen unter dem Arm. James grinste, Peter hinter ihm gähnte verstohlen.

„'S schon Zeit?" murmelte Remus schlaftrunken und rieb sich die Augen. James schnaufte.

„Nein, du Pappnase, wir stehen zum Spaß hier rum", wisperte er ungeduldig. „Jetzt komm endlich!"

Umständlich schälte sich Remus aus den Decken. Es war kalt im Schlafsaal, deshalb schlüpfte er in seine Pantoffeln, bevor er aus der unteren Nachttischschublade ein in Geschenkpapier gewickeltes Päckchen nahm. Einen Moment wog er es in der Hand und starrte es nachdenklich an.

„Moony!" zischte James.

Remus fuhr zusammen, sprang schnell auf und folgte seinen beiden Freunden, die bereits auf die andere Seite des Zimmers geschlichen waren.

Die Vorhänge des vierten Bettes im Raum waren nicht geschlossen, doch Sirius hatte sich so tief in seine Decke eingemummelt, daß man praktisch nur ein paar schwarze Haarsträhnen von ihm sah. In James' Augen blitzte der Schalk.

„Bereit?" flüsterte er.

„Warte."

Remus angelte sich Sirius' Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und legte vorsichtshalber einen schalldämpfenden Zauber auf den Raum. Dann nickte er James zu.

„Okay, auf drei. Eins... zwei... drei!"

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!"

Keuchend fuhr Sirius aus dem Schlaf, kämpfte mit seiner Decke, stieß mit dem Kopf heftig gegen das hölzerne Kopfbrett des Bettes, aber schließlich gelang es ihm, sich aufzusetzen. Seine Augen sprühten förmlich Funken, als er seine drei Freunde anstarrte, die sich um sein Bett versammelt hatten.

„Welcher Troll hat euch denn ins Hirn gespuckt, ihr Idioten?!" fuhr er sie an, während er sich mit einer Hand den schmerzenden Hinterkopf rieb. „Was soll der Blödsinn, wie spät ist es?"

„Es ist exakt zwei Uhr fünfundvierzig morgens am achtzehnten November neunzehnhundertsechsundsiebzig", verkündete James feierlich. „Und aus diesem Grunde geben sich die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony...", er deutete auf Remus, „Wurmschwanz...", damit zeigte er auf Peter, „und Krone...", er legte mit spöttisch demütiger Geste die Hand auf die eigene Brust, „die Ehre, ihr jüngstes Mitglied Sirius Orion Black, genannt Tatze, hiermit offiziell in den erlauchten Kreis der ‚Sweet Sixteen' aufzunehmen." Mit dem breitesten Grinsen seit Menschengedenken griff er nach Sirius' Hand und schüttelte sie kräftig. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Tatze!"

„Ihr könnt mich mal!" fauchte Sirius wütend.

„Das tun wir ja", erwiderte Remus und hatte Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. „Wir beglückwünschen und beschenken dich."

„Genau. Hier!" Peter warf Sirius das Päckchen zu, das er die ganze Zeit über festgehalten hatte, doch James fing es ab.

„Nichts da, zuerst wird mal angestoßen. Accio Butterbier!"

Die vier gerufenen Flaschen kamen brav angesurrt und landeten akkurat in je einer ausgestreckten Hand. James hielt seine auffordernd in die Höhe.

„Gentlemen... auf Tatze!"

„Auf Tatze!"

Glas klirrte, als die Flaschen gegeneinander stießen. Nach den ersten drei, vier Schlucken wirkte Sirius schon beinahe versöhnt.

„Ihr seid ein total bescheuerter Haufen", teilt er seinen Freunden mit. James winkte generös ab.

„Keine Dankesreden, bitte. Und jetzt pack aus!"

Peter hatte ein erlesenes Sortiment der besten Süßigkeiten zusammengestellt, die der ‚Honigtopf' zu bieten hatte: Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, Zuckerfedern, Lakritzzauberstäbe, Brausekugeln, Kaugummi und ein halbes Dutzend verschiedener Schokoladensorten - letzteres eher eine medizinische Maßnahme, denn Sirius litt an einer ausgeprägten Schokoladensucht. Es wunderte Remus nicht, daß Tatze das erste Stück schon in der Hand hielt, bevor er überhaupt das Geschenkpapier richtig entfernt hatte.

„Laß den blöden Süßkram", sagte James ungeduldig, Peters beleidigtes Gesicht ignorierend. „Mach lieber das hier auf."

Das Päckchen war in dunkelrotes Papier gewickelt und hatte die Maße eines größeren Schulbuchs. Sirius beäugte es mißtrauisch.

„Ein Buch?" fragte er James ungläubig, doch der lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

Sirius riß das Papier auf. Unwillkürlich beugte Remus sich vor, um besser sehen zu können, obwohl er längst wußte, was das Päckchen enthielt. Sirius entfernte die letzte Lage Papier.

Es war tatsächlich ein Buch, aber nicht irgendeines. Es war der brandneue Quidditch-Bildband der Falmouth Falcons, Sirius' Lieblingsmannschaft, der erst Anfang des Monats erschienen war. Fassungslos starrte Sirius auf den Einband, auf dem die Mannschaft ein paar gefährlich aussehende Flugmanöver vollführte.

„Wo hast du das her? Ich hab mindestens drei Mal an Flourish&Blotts geschrieben; jedesmal hieß es: Sorry, ausverkauft, warten auf Nachschub."

Remus fand, daß es an der Zeit war, ihren Freund mit der Wahrheit zu konfrontieren. „Weißt du, Tatze, ich bin sicher, sie hätten dir das Buch verkauft", erklärte er behutsam, „wenn sie einen deiner Briefe bekommen hätten."

Sirius war zu sehr Rumtreiber, um nicht zu begreifen, was das bedeuten sollte. Sehr langsam wandte er den Blick von Remus zu James.

„Du hast meine Briefe abgefangen." Es war keine Frage. „Du hast meine Briefe abgefangen und mir dann gefälschte Antworten untergejubelt."

„Jep", erwiderte James gutgelaunt und nahm sich eine Brausekugel. „Und ich muß sagen, Tatze, es war erschreckend einfach, dich damit dranzukriegen."

Sirius ballte die Fäuste, als er scharf die Luft durch die Nase einzog. „Und das findest du komisch, ja?!"

Das Grinsen verschwand aus James' Gesicht. Er hob abwehrend die Hände.

„He, Mann, ich hatte keine Wahl!" verteidigte er sich. „Ich hab das Buch für dich besorgt an dem Tag, als es rauskam, weil ich wusste, daß du total aus dem Häuschen sein würdest, aber dann gehst du Idiot hin und willst das verdammte Ding bestellen!" Er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus, als hätte es einen üblen Beigeschmack. „So was macht man nicht, Tatze, man kauft keine neuen Sachen zwei Wochen, bevor man Geburtstag hat. Das ist unethisch!"

„Und wieso hast du nicht einfach was gesagt?" schoß Sirius wütend zurück.

James verdrehte die Augen. „Dann wär's doch keine Überraschung mehr gewesen, Blödmann!"

Sirius atmete tief durch und legte das Buch beiseite. Mit beiden Händen faßte er James an den Schultern und sah ihm fest ins Gesicht. Die Rumtreiber hielten den Atem an.

„James", sagte Sirius sehr ruhig und sehr betont. „Kumpel, ich meine das jetzt ganz ernst: Ich liebe dich. Und ich will ein Baby von dir."

Die Spannung löste sich in prustendem Gelächter. James versetzte seinem Freund einen gutmütigen Schubser, Sirius verteilte eine großzügige Portion Schokolade, und dann wurde erst einmal das Buch genauer in Augenschein genommen und die einzelnen Abbildungen ausführlich diskutiert.

Remus war nicht weniger Quidditch-vernarrt als die meisten Zaubererjungen in ihrem Alter, aber diesmal war er nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf sein Geschenk, das noch immer neben ihm auf der Bettdecke lag. Angesichts von Sirius' Begeisterung für James' und Peters Geschenke kamen ihm doch Zweifel, ob das, was er sich da ausgedacht hatte, wirklich eine so gute Idee war. Vielleicht sollte er doch  
lieber -

„He, Remus, was ist mit deinem Geschenk?" Peter blickte von dem Buch auf, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Ja, Moony", schloß James sich an und hob ebenfalls den Kopf. „Du hast ja ein mächtiges Geheimnis draus gemacht."

Alle drei musterten ihn nun erwartungsvoll. Remus schluckte. Soviel dazu.

„Ähm... ja", erwiderte er schnell und gab sich einen Ruck. „Hier." Er tastete hektisch nach dem Päckchen an seiner Seite und hielt es Sirius hin.

Es war gerade mal so groß wie seine Hand, und Sirius schien ein wenig überrascht angesichts der geringen Größe, doch er nahm es gespannt entgegen. Dabei berührten sich ihre Finger.

Sirius zuckte zurück. Er tarnte es geschickt als spielerischen Ruck, als wolle er sagen: Gib schon her!, aber Remus bemerkte es, so wie er es in den letzten Tagen immer bemerkt hatte, wenn Sirius engerem Kontakt mit ihm auswich. Er vermied jedes freundschaftliche Schulterklopfen, er lieh sich Hemden, Seife und Handtücher nur noch von James oder Peter, wenn er seine eigenen Sachen mal wieder nicht finden konnte, ja, er schaffte es sogar, daß im Unterricht oder bei den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle immer mindestens einer ihrer Freunde zwischen ihm und Remus saß. Alles nur Kleinigkeiten, die im Grunde nicht der Rede wert waren, aber sie taten Remus jedesmal ein bißchen mehr weh. Er glaubte zu wissen, was der Grund für Sirius' Distanziertheit war, und der Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit Trauer, Wut, Angst und Selbstekel.

Sirius löste die Schnur, die um das Päckchen gebunden war, und entfernte das Papier. Darunter kam eine Holzschachtel mit einem metallenen Schnappverschluß zum Vorschein. Peter und James lehnten sich neugierig vor, als Sirius behutsam den Deckel öffnete.

Auf einem Stoffpolster lag an einem geflochtenen Lederband ein silberner Anhänger in Form eines Wolfs. Das Tier stand aufrecht und stolz, den Kopf über die Schulter zurückgewandt und die Schnauze zum Himmel gereckt, so daß man fast hören konnte, wie der Leitwolf sein Rudel zu sich rief. Die Ausführung verriet einen geübten Künstler; selbst Krallen und Zähne des Wolfs waren detailgetreu herausgearbeitet.

Die Mienen der hochwohlgeborenen Herren Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone spiegelten ein nahezu identisches Maß an Verblüffung wider.

„Was ist das?" fragte Peter verunsichert.

James kicherte. „Na, das ist doch klar, oder?" erwiderte er. „Das ist ein Halsband für unser Hündchen!"

Remus wurde ganz heiß bei diesen Worten. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf Sirius, der nicht sehr begeistert aussah.

James griff sich die Kette und ließ sie an einem Finger in der Luft baumeln. Der Anhänger blitzte im Licht.

„Toller Gag, Moony", feixte er. „Das mußt du ab jetzt tragen, Tatze, damit man weiß, zu welchem Rudel du gehörst!"

Peter prustete albern. „Ja, Sirius, zeig mal, wie du damit aussiehst!" Er versuchte, Sirius die Kette umzuhängen, doch der wehrte sich entschieden. James und Peter schnappten nach Luft vor Lachen.

Der Wolf in Remus heulte wütend auf bei dem Anblick, und er mußte sich beherrschen, nicht dasselbe zu tun. Dieses Geschenk war kein blöder Geburtstagsgag. Er hatte seinen letzten Knut dafür ausgegeben und viel Zeit darein investiert, das Lederband zu flechten, weil er keine Erfahrung mit solchen Handarbeiten hatte. Was fiel diesen Idioten ein, sich darüber lustig zu machen!

„Gib das her!" Er schnappte Peter die Kette aus der Hand und legte sie in die Schachtel zurück, die er schnell verschloß. „Tut mir leid". Er sprach Sirius an und hörte selbst, wie angespannt und abweisend seine Stimme klang. „Ich dachte, das gefällt dir vielleicht, jetzt, wo du dich verwandeln kannst und alles... aber das war wohl `ne blöde Idee... ich besorge dir was anderes; vergiß es einfach, okay?" Noch während er sprach, fühlte er seine Wangen heiß werden vor Scham und unterdrückter Wut. Er wollte die Schatulle in seine Tasche stecken, aber Sirius war schneller.

„Nein", protestierte er, und bevor Remus reagieren konnte, hatte er ihm die Schachtel aus der Hand genommen. „Geschenkt ist geschenkt. Außerdem hab ich gar nicht gesagt, daß es mir nicht gefällt. Ich frag mich nur... na ja... wie du drauf kommst, mir Schmuck zu schenken."

Es war plötzlich sehr still geworden. Peter und James schauten halb gespannt, halb besorgt von einem zum anderen, aber Remus beachtete sie nicht. Aufmerksam verfolgte er, wie Sirius die Schatulle wieder öffnete und einen zögerlichen Blick hineinwarf.

„Aber es gefällt mir", fuhr er schnell fort und sah wieder auf. „Ehrlich. Danke."

Remus nahm den Dank zur Kenntnis, aber es war mehr als deutlich, daß Sirius keine Ahnung hatte, was er von dieser Gabe halten, geschweige denn damit anfangen sollte.

Ein befangenes Schweigen legte sich auf die kleine Gruppe. Sirius warf James einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.

„Okay", sagte James entschlossen. „Wer will noch `n Bier?"

--*--

Erst zwei Flaschen Butterbier später, als sie bereits die Hälfte des Süßigkeitenvorrats vertilgt und Sirius und Peter sich in eine hitzige Diskussion über die Quidditch-Regeln verstrickt hatten, entsann sich Remus seiner Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler und löste die kleine Party auf.

„Warum?" fragte Peter enttäuscht. „Wir haben morgen als erstes Zaubereigeschichte, da können wir doch ausschlafen."

„Oder wir lassen die Schule ganz ausfallen und machen `ne richtige Sause." Sirius' Augen glänzten bei dieser Vorstellung.

„Das kommt nicht in Frage", erwiderte Remus und gab sich Mühe, möglichst streng und autoritär zu klingen, aber er merkte selbst, daß es ihm nicht gelang. Nach drei Flaschen Butterbier erschien auch ihm der Gedanke an einen freien Tag gar nicht so abwegig.

„Er hat Recht, Tatze", sagte James spöttisch, während er unter seine Decke kroch. „Du kannst doch an deinem Geburtstag unseren verehrten Mitschülern nicht deine Anwesenheit vorenthalten. Außerdem, wenn du nicht brav in deinen Muggelkunde-Kurs gehst, hab ich keine Zeit, die große Party im Gemeinschaftsraum vorzubereiten."

Das war nicht ganz die Begründung, die Remus im Sinn gehabt hatte, aber er beschloß, das Thema nicht weiter zu verfolgen, als seine beiden Freunde sich verschwörerisch angrinsten.

Er schlüpfte als letzter unter seine Decken und wollte gerade das Licht löschen, als er Sirius' Blick auffing, der ihn aus seinen dunklen Augen nachdenklich beobachtete.

Es blieb Remus erspart, sich eine Reaktion darauf überlegen zu müssen, denn als ihre Blicke sich kreuzten, schloß Sirius schnell die Augen. Remus fühlte einen Stich in der Brust.

Er löschte das Licht seines Zauberstabs mit einem geflüsterten ‚Nox', dann zog er die Vorhänge zu und sich selbst die Decke über den Kopf, vergrub das Gesicht in den Kissen und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Soviel also zu seinen genialen Ideen.

Oh, er wußte sehr gut, warum Sirius seit neuestem so zurückhaltend ihm gegenüber war. Es war noch keine zwei Wochen her, seit der Wolf das Rudel verstoßen und dem schwarzen Hund eine ernsthafte Bißverletzung zugefügt hatte. Zwar hatte Sirius nicht mehr als eine Narbe von dieser Wunde zurückbehalten, zwar beteuerte er immer wieder, daß er weder Remus noch Moony die Schuld gebe, doch Remus fühlte deutlich die Beklommenheit in jedem Wort und Blick, die sein Freund an ihn richtete.

Er machte Sirius nicht den geringsten Vorwurf. An seiner Stelle hätte er genauso reagiert. Und doch war dies genau die Situation, die Remus so lange gefürchtet hatte: Sirius hatte die Bestie erkannt, die in ihm steckte, und war dabei, sich von ihm zurückzuziehen. Wenn er mit Remus brach, würde James zu seinem besten Freund halten, und für Peter war alles, was James und Sirius taten, so gut wie Gesetz.

Der kühle Stoff unter seinen Wangen nahm lautlos die Tränen auf, während er sich bemühte, kein Geräusch zu machen, das ihn verraten könnte.

Er würde sie verlieren. Er würde seine besten Freunde verlieren. Er würde Sirius verlieren, und mit ihm den schwarzen Hund.

Nicht, daß Moony sich dem Rest seines Rudels nicht verbunden fühlte, so wie es ein Leitwolf tun sollte. Aber Tatze war der Gefährte, nach dem der Wolf gesucht hatte; einer, der dieselbe Sprache sprach und die gleichen Gedanken teilte. Seit Tatze da war, war Moony nicht mehr das wilde Raubtier, das Remus kannte. Der schwarze Hund hatte in wenigen Nächten geschafft, was ihm in all den Jahren nicht gelungen war: Er hatte den stolzen Wolf schon beinahe gezähmt.

Remus bezweifelte, daß jemand, der nicht in seiner Situation war, nachfühlen konnte, was das für ihn bedeutete. Und doch, er wollte so sehr, daß Sirius verstand, daß er begriff...

Er tastete im Dunkeln nach einem Zipfel der Bettdecke und trocknete sich damit die Augen. Nun, er war ja selber schuld an diesem Reinfall. Er konnte nicht erwarten, daß Sirius seine Gedanken las. Für ihn war das alles ein Spiel, ein weiterer Punkt auf seiner und James' endloser Liste verrückter Abenteuer. Und vielleicht war es besser so.

Es war bereits nach sechs Uhr als Remus endlich mit verstopfter Nase und schmerzendem Kopf in einen leichten Schlaf voller bizarrer Träume fiel.

--*--

Sirius schlitterte ungebremst um eine Kurve und hetzte mit großen Schritten die Treppe zum Gryffindor-Turm hinauf. So sehr er Muggelkunde mochte - was nur zum Teil damit zusammenhing, daß seine Wahl dieses Fachs seine Eltern zur Weißglut trieb - warum mußte Professor Aiselynn ausgerechnet heute den Unterricht um fast fünfzehn Minuten überziehen? Er kam noch zu spät zu seiner eigenen Geburtstagsparty!

Er keuchte der Fetten Dame das Paßwort zu, stolperte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und stieß beinahe mit James zusammen, der ihn sofort abfing.

„Mensch, Tatze, wo steckst du denn, wir wollten schon ohne dich anfangen." Er deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter.

Gut dreißig Leute waren im Raum versammelt, auch viele jüngere Schüler, die Sirius nur vom Sehen her kannte. Er konnte lediglich vermuten, daß sich irgendwo in diesem Wust auch Peter und Remus befinden mußten.

„Na endlich!" Ashton Johnson, der Kapitän der Gryffindor-Quidditchmannschaft, fing übertrieben an zu klatschen; sofort fiel der Rest der Versammlung ein, es gab Gelächter und Rufe. Sirius deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an.

„Danke, danke, danke, Autogramme gibt's später, Leute!" Er deutete auf den Tisch, auf dem mindestens zwei Dutzend verschiedene Getränke und Snacks bereitstanden. „ Macht schon mal `n paar Flaschen auf, ich bin gleich bei euch."

Er sprintete die Stufen zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch, warf dort seine Schultasche in eine Ecke und zerrte ungeduldig an seiner Krawatte. Blöde Schuluniform.

Er riß wahllos eine Muggeljeans und ein T-Shirt mit dem Schriftzug ‚I am your worst nightmare' aus dem Schrank, streifte beides schnell über und war schon fast wieder zur Tür hinaus, als sein Blick auf seinen Nachttisch fiel.

Dort hatte er vergangene Nacht die Geschenke seiner Freunde deponiert; die Süßigkeiten von Peter, James' Quidditchbuch - und die kleine Holzschatulle mit Remus' Geschenk.

Behutsam nahm er das Kästchen in die Hand, öffnete es und nahm den Anhänger heraus. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was er von diesem Geschenk halten sollte. James' und Peters Bemerkungen über ein Halsband klangen ihm noch in den Ohren, doch er wischte den Gedanken achtlos beiseite. Ein solcher Scherz paßte zu James, aber nicht zu Remus.

Nachdenklich ließ er das Lederband durch seine Finger gleiten. Das Flechtwerk war unregelmäßig, verriet eine ungeübte Hand; ob Remus sich selbst daran versucht hatte? Und auf der Rückseite des Anhängers befand sich eine winzige Prägung, die das Metal als echtes Silber auswies. Nichts, das man mal eben für ein paar Knuts bekam.

Sirius kam sich plötzlich sehr schlecht vor. Er dachte an die tiefen, dunklen Ringe, die Remus heute früh unter den Augen gehabt hatte, und das lag ganz sicher nicht am Butterbier. Tatsache war, daß er sich Moony gegenüber schon seit Tagen wie ein komplettes Arschloch benahm.

Er kaute betreten an seiner Unterlippe, als er daran dachte. Erst vor zwei Tagen, als sie zu viert über einem Aufsatz brüteten, war er Remus ziemlich scharf angegangen, nur weil sein Freund sich zu ihm hinüberlehnte, um einen Blick auf Sirius' Pergament zu werfen. Nicht gerade sehr freundschaftlich, zugegeben. Er war sich auch völlig im Klaren darüber, daß Remus sein ablehnendes Verhalten auf die Ereignisse der letzten Vollmondnacht beziehen mußte. Aber verdammt, was sollte er denn machen, wenn er jedesmal, wenn der Junge nur neben ihm stand, Herzklopfen bekam, als sei er gerade zehnmal um das Schloß gerannt?

Er hegte ja immer noch die Hoffnung, daß dies nur ein vorübergehender Zustand war; so etwas wie eine Sommergrippe, die man einfach aussitzen konnte, lästig und unangenehm, aber harmlos. Wieso zur Hölle konnte Remus ihn nicht einfach in Frieden lassen, bis er diese Sache in den Griff gekriegt hatte?!

Nein, das war nicht fair. Remus war kein Legilimentor; er konnte nicht Sirius' Gedanken lesen - Merlin sei Dank. Dafür glaubte Sirius recht gut zu wissen, wie Remus dachte, als er den Anhänger in seiner Hand hin und her drehte. Es würde zu der stillen und manchmal etwas verqueren Art des jungen Werwolfs passen, auf diese Weise zu fragen: He, Kumpel, was ist? Sind wir noch Freunde?

Sirius schnaufte entnervt bei dieser Vorstellung, und dann, bevor er noch richtig darüber nachdenken konnte, streifte er sich das Lederband über den Kopf und schüttelte seine Haare aus der Umschlingung frei. Der Anhänger klirrte leise, als er auf seine Brust fiel, und da blieb er liegen, matt schimmernd im Licht, so als sei er schon immer dort gewesen.

Unwillkürlich wandte Sirius sich zum Fenster, in dem er sein Spiegelbild sehen konnte, weil dahinter nur tiefe Schwärze war. Das Leder um seinen Hals fühlte sich ungewohnt und kühl an, wurde aber auf seiner Haut schnell warm. Gedankenverloren hob er die Hand, um das Flechtwerk zu berühren. Remus hatte dieses Band in den Händen gehalten, seine Finger hatten die drei dünnen Schnüre ineinander verschlungen, hatten den Anhänger darauf gezogen und die Enden verknotet... Und nun lag dasselbe Band um Sirius' Hals, berührte seine bloße Haut, nahm die Wärme seines Körpers in sich auf...

Er kniff sich energisch in den Unterarm, so fest, daß ihm die Tränen kamen.

Verdammt, Black! Reiß sich zusammen!

Von unten war Gelächter zu hören und das Klirren von Gläsern, die aneinander stießen. Sirius zögerte einen Moment, dann wandte er sich entschlossen um und verließ den Raum.

--*--

Remus nippte an einem Glas Kürbissaft und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Obwohl er mitten in der Menge stand, fühlte er sich merkwürdig losgelöst von dem Gelächter und den Gesprächen um ihn herum; vielleicht, weil ihm nicht nach Feiern zumute war. Er hatte den Tag damit zugebracht, eine Ungezwungenheit vorzutäuschen, die er ganz und gar nicht empfand, und wenn die prüfenden Blicke, die er Sirius ihm immer wieder hatte zuwerfen sehen, etwas bedeuteten, dann war er damit jämmerlich gescheitert. In Anbetracht dieser Tatsache wollte er nichts weiter als in sein Bett zu fallen, die Augen zu schließen und nichts mehr sehen und hören zu müssen. Er plante, sich so bald wie möglich still und unauffällig in den Schlafsaal zurückzuziehen. Wenn die Party erst einmal richtig in Schwung gekommen war, würde ihn vermutlich ohnehin niemand vermissen...

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes wurde es laut. Remus wandte den Kopf gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Sirius, aus dem Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt, elegant das Treppengeländer hinunterrutschte und leichtfüßig auf der untersten Stufe landete. Sofort wurde er von einer Gruppe kichernder Viertkläßlerinnen umringt; einige der nahebeistehenden Jungs kommentierten das Geschehen mit Gelächter und Beifallsrufen. Sirius stand inmitten der Mädchen wie ein junger Prinz, der geruht, Audienz zu halten, und Remus konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Plötzlich wurden seine Augen von etwas Blinkendem angezogen, das auf Sirius' Brust lag. Er blinzelte, schaute genauer hin.

„He, Black!" rief Ashton über die Köpfe der Mädchen hinweg. „Hübsche Kette!" Ein paar der Mädchen glucksten, die Jungs feixten, und Sirius zeigte Ashton ungeniert den Mittelfinger.

Es war tatsächlich die Kette mit dem Wolfsanhänger, die da um Tatzes Hals lag. Die Erkenntnis brauchte einen Moment, bis sie vollständig in Remus' Bewußtsein eingesickert war, doch dann fühlte er eine Wärme in sich hochsteigen, als sei in seiner Brust gerade eine kleine Sonne aufgegangen.

Okay, reiß dich am Riemen, versuchte er sich zu zügeln. Bestimmt will er bloß nett sein...

Aber er konnte nicht anders. Dem Gefühl nach zu urteilen war ihm gerade ein Stein von der Größe des Schlosses vom Herzen gefallen.

Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung hob er sein Glas an die Lippen und leerte es in einem Zug, bevor er sich von dem Tisch, neben dem er stand, eine Flasche Butterbier nahm. Irgendwie war ihm plötzlich doch nach Feiern zumute.

--*--

Vor dem großen Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraums verfolgte James derweil eigene Ziele. In einem hohen Ohrenbackensessel, betont mit dem Rücken zur Party, saß Lily Evans mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß. James trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Kaminsims.

„Jetzt komm schon, Evans, sei kein Spielverderber. Du kannst wenigstens mit uns anstoßen."

Lily blickte stirnrunzelnd von ihrer Lektüre auf und musterte ihn mit offensichtlichem Widerwillen.

„Worauf?" fragte sie spitz. „Auf die Geburt eines weiteren Tunichtguts, wie du einer bist?" Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Stimme zu senken, und ein paar der umstehenden Schüler lachten. Lily ignorierte sie.

„Vergiß es, Potter, ich kann mit meiner Zeit was Besseres anfangen." Damit wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zu und tat so, als sei James nicht länger vorhanden. Er ballte die Fäuste.

„Schön", fuhr er sie wütend an. „Dann laß es eben!" Ohne ihre Reaktion abzuwarten, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt, stürmte davon und warf sich mit trotzig verschränkten Armen auf die nächstbeste Couch.

Er blickte erst wieder auf, als Sirius hinübergeschlendert kam und sich neben ihm niederließ. James fuhr sich mit allen zehn Fingern verdrossen durch die Haare.

„Was zur Hölle ist los mit ihr?!" sagte er ungeduldig. „Ich meine, ich hab doch nun wirklich höflich gefragt!"

Sirius legte den Arm um seine Schultern.

„Ach, Jamie, wieso vergißt du die Rote Zora nicht einfach?" Er warf einen gehässigen Blick in Lilys Richtung. „Es schwimmen doch noch genug andere Fische im Meer. Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, daß Mary Adler ziemlich scharf auf dich ist." Er grinste anzüglich. „Außerdem hab ich gedacht, wir wollten feiern?"

James starrte gedankenverloren die Rückseite von Lilys Sessel an.

„Du hast recht", sagte er plötzlich und drehte sich zu Sirius um. „Weißt du was, du hast recht. Soll sie doch als alte Jungfer sterben, ist mir doch egal!"

Bevor Sirius antworten konnte, war er aufgesprungen und schnappte sich eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey vom Tisch.

„Jetzt bringen wir mal ein bißchen Schwung in diese Party. He, Leute!" Er hielt die Flasche triumphierend in die Höhe. Zwei Dutzend Gesichter wandten sich ihm erwartungsvoll zu.

James' Lächeln hatte etwas Raubtierhaftes. „Wer hat Lust auf ein kleines Spielchen? Der Verlierer muß trinken!"

--*--

„He, Peter!" James beugte sich über die Lehne seines Sessels, um besser sehen zu können. „He, Kumpel, alles klar?"

Remus fand es nicht besonders fair, Peter so etwas zu fragen, während er sich im Badezimmer übergab. Eigentlich war es sogar ziemlich albern - und Sirius schien das auch zu finden, denn er fing an zu lachen und konnte offenbar gar nicht mehr aufhören.

Sie waren die letzten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die recht feucht-fröhliche Party hatte etwa gegen Mitternacht begonnen, sich aufzulösen; inzwischen war es fast zwei Uhr früh, und nur noch das Kaminfeuer und ein paar Kerzen beleuchteten die Überreste des ausgelassenen Festes.

James schwenkte eine fast leere Flasche Feuerwhiskey mit großer Geste in die Runde. „Der letzte Schluck, Männer", verkündete er feierlich. „Wer will?"

Sirius, der bäuchlings auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin lag, streckte die Hand aus. „Her damit", kommandierte er, und James reichte ihm die Flasche hinunter.

Remus legte den Kopf auf die Arme über der Couchlehne und blinzelte müde, aber zufrieden ins Kaminfeuer. Er hatte bei James' kleinem Trinkspiel mehr getrunken, als er eigentlich wollte, doch der Feuerwhiskey hatte ihn angenehm gewärmt und sein Denken in eine wohlige Trägheit getaucht. Lächelnd schaute er zu, wie James winzige, bunte Funken aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs puffen ließ, die langsam zu Boden schwebten und dort verglimmten. Das Gefunkel verschwamm vor seinen Augen zu feurigen Schlieren, während er langsam in einen leichten Halbschlaf hinüberglitt.

Ein Klirren ließ ihn hochschrecken, als Sirius sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf den Rücken fallen ließ und die leere Whiskeyflasche aus seiner Hand glitt. Der letzte Schluck war wohl doch ein bißchen zu viel gewesen.

Aus dem Badezimmer kam ein Würgen und unmittelbar darauf ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen. James verzog mitleidig das Gesicht.

„Ich geh lieber mal nachsehen", murmelte er und verschlurte die Worte dabei zu einer einzigen langen Buchstabenkette, während er aufstand und unsicheren Schrittes ins Badezimmer wankte.

Der Fußboden des Gemeinschaftsraums war heute tatsächlich gefährlich wackelig, fand Remus, als er von der Couch aufstand. Bedächtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und kniete vor dem Kamin neben Sirius nieder.

„He, Tatze, wach auf..." Er packte den Freund bei den Schultern und rüttelte ihn. Sirius stöhnte, rührte sich aber nicht.

Eben kam James aus dem Badezimmer zurück. Er hatte sich Peters einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt und seinen eigenen um Peters Taille geschlungen, um ihn zu stützen. Ihr Freund war kreidebleich und sah erschöpft und verängstigt aus.

„Ich glaub, ich bring Wurmschwanz hier besser ins Bett", murmelte James mit schwerer Zunge. „Kommt ihr klar?"

Remus nickte. „Ja, wir kommen gleich nach." Er warf Peter einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Das wird schon wieder, Wurmschwanz", versuchte er ihn aufzumuntern und gab sich redlich Mühe, überzeugend zu klingen. Peter nickte mechanisch, wurde durch die Bewegung noch eine Spur blasser und ließ sich widerstandslos von James die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hochführen.

Remus faßte Sirius erneut bei den Schultern. „Na komm schon, Tatze, wach auf... Zeit fürs Bett..." Das war albern, und er mußte über sich selbst lachen. Sirius' Lider flatterten.

„...Bett...?" wiederholte er fragend, während er blicklos zur Decke starrte.

„Ja." Remus zog ihn an den Händen hoch und packte ihn dann schnell am Kragen, damit er nicht wieder rückwärts umkippte. „Zeit zum Schlafengehen, komm schon..."

Sirius stöhnte und preßte beide Hände vors Gesicht. „Oh ja, schlafen", murmelte er träge, „schlafen ist gut..." Dann ließ er plötzlich die Hände sinken und starrte Remus an, als hätte er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Seine schwarzen Augen waren geweitet und hatten einen trunkenen Glanz, was sie noch dunkler und tiefer wirken ließ als sonst. Ein Grinsen ging über sein Gesicht.

„Hey, Moony!" jauchzte er, als hätten sie sich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht gesehen, und im nächsten Moment fiel er dem Freund um den Hals.

„Woah!" Der Aufprall warf Remus nach hinten; mit einer Hand hielt er sich instinktiv an Sirius fest, während er mit der anderen den Sturz abfing. Nach fast zwei Wochen, in denen Tatze jede Berührung mit ihm tunlichst gemieden hatte, kam ihm die Situation noch alberner vor, als sie ohnehin schon war, und er fing an zu kichern.

„Hallo, Tatze", antwortete er atemlos, teils vor Lachen, teils, weil Sirius ihn so fest drückte, daß ihm die Luft wegblieb. „Du, ich wollte gerade schlafen gehen, kommst du mit?"

Sirius ließ ihn los und lächelte selig, bevor er eifrig nickte.

„Na, dann los."

Mit einiger Anstrengung kam Remus auf die Füße, was nur zum Teil daran lag, daß Sirius stur seine Handgelenke umklammert hielt. Er nutzte diesen Umstand, packte seinerseits den Freund bei den Armen und zog ihn hoch, was ebenfalls einige Mühe erforderte.

Aus Sirius' Gesicht wich plötzlich jegliche Farbe. Remus ahnte nichts Gutes.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Sirius keuchte nach Atem.

„...schwindelig...", murmelte er noch, dann fiel er einfach um.

Remus' Körper reagierte schneller als sein umnebeltes Gehirn. Er packte Sirius entschlossen um die Mitte und schwang ihn energisch herum, in Richtung des nächstbesten Sofas. Daß er dabei selbst das Gleichgewicht verlor, nahm er billigend in Kauf, Hauptsache, sie landeten weich...

Er blinzelte irritiert. Es war so schnell gegangen, daß er ein paar Augenblicke brauchte um zu begreifen, wie er in diese unbequeme Position geraten war: halb auf dem Rücken liegend und Sirius bewußtlos über ihm.

„Großartig", murmelte er gepreßt. „Entschuldige, Tatze."

Er versetzte dem Freund ein paar Klapse auf die Wangen, nicht sehr fest, aber es genügte, damit Sirius wimmernd wieder zu sich kam. Remus stemmte die Hände gegen seine Schultern. „Na komm schon, Tatze, steh auf..." Aber Sirius weigerte sich beharrlich, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren.

„Nein", sagte er plötzlich erstaunlich klar und deutlich, „ich kann nicht. Wenn ich mich bewege, dreht sich alles. Ich bleibe genau hier liegen."

Remus warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf seinen Zauberstab, der auf einem Tisch ein paar Schritte entfernt lag. Hätte er ihn zur Hand gehabt, hätte er einen einfachen Schwebezauber ausführen können. Doch von seiner jetzigen Position aus war der Tisch absolut unerreichbar. Warum nur hatte er den dummen Zauberstab auch dorthin gelegt?

Angestrengt versuchte er, um den feinen Nebel in seinem Kopf herumzudenken, aber der Nebel war hartnäckig, und die Couch war einladend weich.

„Ach was soll's", murmelte er schließlich.

Irgendwie schaffte er es, sich so weit unter Sirius hervorzuschlängeln, daß er sich bequem hinlegen konnte. Sirius knurrte und murmelte unwillig vor sich hin, aber dann überraschte er Remus, indem er auf Hände und Knie hochkam und ihm nachkroch. Er kuschelte sich in die Mulde zwischen Remus' Körper und der Couchlehne, schlang die Arme fest um seine Taille und schmiegte das Gesicht an seine Mitte. Remus stöhnte.

„Tatze!" zischte er, aber es war völlig sinnlos, Sirius wegschieben zu wollen. Er war bereits fest eingeschlafen und schnarchte leise vor sich hin.

Remus streckte die Waffen. Seine Lider waren einfach zu schwer, um sie noch länger offenzuhalten. Zögerlich legte er die Arme um Sirius' Schultern, halb damit rechnend, daß sein Freund aufspringen und ihm an die Gurgel gehen würde. Aber Sirius reckte sich nur ein wenig und gab ein leises, fiependes Geräusch von sich, das Remus an den schwarzen Hund erinnerte. Mit einem Lächeln schloß er die Augen.

Es war herrlich still im Gemeinschaftsraum. Nur hin und wieder knackte ein Holzscheit im Kamin; ein vertrautes Geräusch, das Remus kaum wahrnahm. Schnell glitt er in einen angenehmen Dämmerzustand hinüber, schreckte dann jedoch wieder auf, weil Sirius sich in seinen Armen regte und einen tiefen Atemzug tat.

„... Moony...?" murmelte er schläfrig.

„Ja", erwiderte Remus leise, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Alles okay, Tatze, schlaf weiter."

Sirius hielt sich mit beiden Händen an seinem Hemd fest, als hätte er Angst, von der Couch zu fallen.

„Ich hab dich lieb", murmelte er undeutlich in den Stoff hinein.

Remus öffnete die Augen, aber bevor er antworten konnte, war sein Freund schon wieder ins Land der Träume hinübergeglitten.

Eine Weile starrte Remus reglos auf ihn hinunter. Unwillkürlich ließ er die Fingerspitzen über Sirius' Nacken gleiten, fand dort das Lederband, folgte seiner Linie und umfaßte schließlich den Anhänger daran. Die kleine Figur war angenehm warm in seiner Hand.

Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich so heiter und unbeschwert, daß er sich beherrschen mußte, um nicht albern loszukichern. Na gut, Tatze war sturzbesoffen, aber daß er die Kette trug, zeigte ja wohl, daß Remus ihm noch nicht völlig gleichgültig war. Und außerdem, hieß es nicht _in vinos verita_...? Nein, Sekunde, so hieß das nicht, es hieß _in venus vareta_... oder _in vera vinitos_?... ach, zu Hölle damit!

Er ließ den Anhänger los, strich mit den Fingern spielerisch durch Sirius' dunkle Haare, während er das Lachen unterdrückte, damit sein Freund nicht aufwachte. Verdammter Alkohol.

„Kein Feuerwhiskey mehr für uns, Tatze", murmelte er vergnügt. „Nie wieder."

Endlich kam die Schläfrigkeit zurück, und er ließ den Kopf gegen die Couchlehne sinken. Sirius lag schwer in seinen Armen, aber er empfand das Gewicht nicht als unangenehm. Ihm blieb gerade noch Zeit für einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor der Schlaf kam.

--*--

Warme, vollkommene Dunkelheit umgab ihn.

Es war einer jener Träume, in denen man genau weiß, daß man träumt, sich aber nicht dazu bringen kann, aufzuwachen. Doch Sirius hegte auch keine großen Ambitionen, was das anging, denn die Dunkelheit war erfüllt von einem wunderbaren Duft, der noch viel wunderbarere Gefühle in ihm wachrief. Er fragte sich, warum ihm dieser Geruch so bekannt vorkam, gab das Vorhaben aber schnell wieder auf. Mit jedem Atemzug lief eine Welle des Wohlgefühls durch seinen Körper, rieselte ein lustvoller Schauer über seine Haut. Er ließ sich in die Empfindung hineinsinken, badete darin, genoß sie in vollen Zügen.

Doch dann machte sich allmählich noch ein anderes, weniger angenehmes Gefühl bemerkbar, das bewirkte, daß Sirius langsam aus seiner Traumwelt emportauchte: In seinem Kopf saß ein gemeiner, pochender Schmerz.

Er stöhnte leise, als er sich Stück für Stück des Rests seines Körpers bewußt wurde, der sich anfühlte wie aus Blei. Dann bemerkte er, daß er lag, und zwar auf etwas Weichem und Warmem, das sich sanft bewegte. He, das war lustig, denn Kissen – zumindest nahm er an, daß es ein Kissen war - konnten sich nicht bewegen. Vielleicht war er gar nicht wirklich wach. Vielleicht träumte er immer noch. Und wenn dies ein Traum war, dann waren vermutlich auch die Kopfschmerzen gar nicht echt.

Die Überlegung erschien ihm völlig logisch, also faßte er sich ein Herz und öffnete langsam und vorsichtig die Augen. Na bitte, ging doch tadellos!

Das erste, was er feststellte, war, daß die Kopfschmerzen echt waren.

Er mußte im Gemeinschaftsraum sein, denn sein Blick fiel genau auf den Kamin, vor dem noch die leere Whiskeyflasche lag. Obwohl die Kohlen nur schwach glommen, schmerzte der Schein in seinen Augen. Er wandte den Kopf ab und preßte das Gesicht in das Kissen unter ihm, das keines war. Und da war er wieder, dieser warme Duft, der ihn so angenehm schaudern ließ. Es war tatsächlich ein vertrauter Geruch, stellte er fest, es roch nach... nach...

Sirius' Kopf schoß nach oben. Ein grausamer Schmerz explodierte hinter seiner Stirn, doch er schaffte es, die Augen offenzuhalten.

Der schwache Schein aus dem Kamin beleuchtete Remus' Züge gerade genug, um sie zu erkennen. Er lag auf dem Rücken, den Kopf gegen die Couchlehne gelegt, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und ruhig und gleichmäßig atmend. Und Sirius lag halb auf ihm, so eng an seinen Körper geschmiegt, daß nicht einmal mehr ein Lufthauch zwischen sie gepaßt hätte, mit einem ausgewachsenen Kater und einer stattlichen Erektion.

Er prallte zurück als hätte ihn etwas gestochen. Die plötzliche Bewegung kostete ihn das Gleichgewicht, er rutschte ab und plumpste von der Couch auf den Boden. Sofort wurde ihm schwindelig und übel, so sehr, daß er fürchtete, jeden Moment in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Zitternd kam er auf Hände und Knie hoch und kroch in Richtung Badezimmer, gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn dort mußte er sich erst einmal herzhaft übergeben.

Ob dies nun ein Traum war oder nicht, Sirius hegte keine Zweifel daran, daß seine letzte Stunde geschlagen hatte. So elend hatte er sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gefühlt wie in diesen wenigen Minuten, in denen er die halbe Flasche Feuerwhiskey, die er intus hatte, würgend wieder ausspuckte.

Er fühlte eine Bewegung neben sich und zuckte unwillkürlich davon weg, doch der Neuankömmling legte einen Arm um seine Schultern, während er mit der anderen Hand behutsam Sirius' Haare zurückhielt.

Endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, ließ das krampfhafte Würgen nach. Remus reichte ihm etwas Wasser in einem Zahnputzbecher, damit er sich den Mund ausspülen konnte, dann sank Sirius zitternd und erschöpft gegen die gekachelte Wand. Remus kauerte vor ihm auf den Knien.

„Alles okay?" fragte er.

Sirius blinzelte schwach, während er versuchte, gleichmäßig zu atmen. Ein Gutes hatte die unappetitliche Angelegenheit immerhin mit sich gebracht, wie ihm ein verstohlener Blick an sich hinunter bestätigte: Jegliche Erregung war aus seinem Körper gewichen. Er atmete erleichtert auf.

„Nicht wirklich", murmelte er heiser.

Remus lächelte, aber es war ein mitfühlendes, verständnisvolles Lächeln. Er benetzte ein Handtuch mit Wasser und wischte damit sanft den kalten Schweiß von Sirius' Stirn. Die feuchte Kühle war sehr angenehm, und Sirius fand nicht die Kraft, seine Hand beiseite zu schieben.

„Steht dir gut", sagte Remus plötzlich.

„Hm?" machte Sirius verwirrt. Remus deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf seine Brust. Erst als er der Bewegung mit den Augen folgte, begriff Sirius, was sein Freund meinte.

„Oh..." Unwillkürlich schloß er die Finger um den Anhänger. „Ja, finde ich auch... danke noch mal..." Er versuchte ein vorsichtiges Lächeln, und es wurde bereitwillig erwidert.

Verstehen konnte Sirius das nicht. Remus hatte allen Grund, wütend auf ihn zu sein, und trotzdem saß er hier und spielte für ihn die Krankenschwester.

„Du... Moony... ich weiß, ich hab mich ziemlich scheiße benommen in letzter Zeit..." Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Boden ab, um sich aufzusetzen, aber ein hinterhältiger Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Kopf bei dem Versuch; er stöhnte und schloß schnell die Augen.

„Sorry", flüsterte er hastig, nach Atem ringend.

Es blieb lange still, so lange, daß Sirius sich zu fragen begann, ob sein Freund einfach aufgestanden und gegangen war. Doch als er die Augen öffnete, saß Remus ihm noch immer gegenüber, sehr still und mit einem Blick, der ernst und fragend zugleich war.

„Dann... sind wir okay?"

Sirius starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Merlin, ja!" Er fühlte ein überspanntes Kichern in sich aufsteigen, das er nur mit Mühe unterdrückte. „Ich bin ein Idiot, Remus, das weißt du doch. Klar sind wir okay. Wenn... du mit mir okay bist", fügte er dann etwas unsicher hinzu.

Und Remus lächelte, ein wirkliches Lächeln, das seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen strahlen ließ. Er stand auf und streckte dem Freund die Hand entgegen. „Na komm schon. Ab ins Bett mit dir."

Sirius ergriff die dargebotene Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. Sofort wurde ihm wieder schwindelig, er schwankte und seine Knie zitterten so sehr, daß er sich vorkam wie ein junges Hündchen bei seinen ersten Gehversuchen. Aber Remus schlang den Arm fest um seine Taille und hielt ihn entschlossen aufrecht.

Es kam Sirius merkwürdig vor, doch es schien fast so, als hätten mit dem Feuerwhiskey auch all die verwirrenden, beschämenden Empfindungen, die ihn in den letzten Wochen beschäftigt hatten, seinen Körper verlassen. Er konnte sich an seinen Freund lehnen und nichts anderes empfinden als Erleichterung darüber, daß das Gefühl des anderen Körpers, der sich gegen seinen drückte, ihm dabei half, die Orientierung zu behalten.

Der Weg durch den Gemeinschaftsraum war vergleichsweise harmlos. Das eigentliche Problem stellte die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal dar. Insgeheim staunte Sirius über die sanfte Geduld, die Remus dabei an den Tag legte.

„Merlin sei Dank, daß Krone nicht hier ist", murmelte er verdrossen, als sie auf halbem Weg eine Pause einlegten. Remus grinste.

Endlich ließen sie die Treppe hinter sich. Der Schlafsaal war dunkel, aber durch die Vorhänge fielen kleine Spalten Mondlicht, und Sirius dankte seinem Glücksstern für Remus' Wolfsaugen, die verhinderten, daß sie Licht machen und so die anderen wecken mußten. Widerspruchslos ließ er sich zu seinem Bett führen, und dabei graute ihm vor dem Moment, in dem er den Freund loslassen mußte. In dieser sich ständig drehenden Welt war die Wärme von Remus' Körper der einzige Fixpunkt, den er hatte.

Ehe er sich's versah, saß er schwankend auf der Bettkante. Remus richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

Ein angenehm warmer Wind schien Sirius zu umfließen, und als die Wärme nachließ, bemerkte er, daß seine Kleider verschwunden waren und er nur noch Shorts trug.

Ihm blieb keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern. Remus schlug die Decken zurück und drückte ihn sanft in die Kissen.

Eine bleierne Erschöpfung senkte sich auf Sirius herab, kaum daß sein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte. Er wollte nichts weiter als die Augen schließen und für den Rest seines Lebens tief und traumlos schlafen.

„Danke", murmelte er noch, als er, schon halb weggedämmert, noch mitbekam, daß sein Freund ihn zudeckte, dann wußte er nichts mehr.

--*--

Langsam und bedächtig legte Remus im Halbdunkel seine Kleider ab und kroch endlich in sein eigenes Bett. Mit einem Seufzer fiel er in die Kissen und schlang sich die Decke fest um die Schultern, auf der Suche nach Wärme. Der Raum war von dreistimmigem, leisem Schnarchen erfüllt. Remus lächelte still in sich hinein.

Armer Tatze. Zum Glück war Sirius hart im Nehmen und würde nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf und einem kräftigen Frühstück wohl wieder obenauf sein.

Das weiche Halblicht, das den Raum erfüllte, empfand er als angenehm, deshalb ließ er die Vorhänge des Bettes offen. Während die Müdigkeit zurückkam und er langsam in den Schlaf hinüberglitt, zogen die Ereignisse des Abends in vereinzelten Bildern an seinem inneren Auge vorbei: kleine, bunte Lichter aus James' Zauberstab, Gelächter und Wortfetzen, das Brennen und dann die angenehme Wärme des Feuerwhiskeys in seiner Kehle, Sirius' dunkle Augen glänzend im Feuerschein...

Das letzte, woran er dachte, bevor er endgültig einschlief, war die beglückende Erkenntnis, daß sein Leben verdammt gut war.

--*--

Das erste, was in sein Bewußtsein drang, war das Geräusch des Regens, der gegen die Fenster prasselte.

Blinzelnd wie eine Eule hob Sirius das Gesicht aus den Kissen und sah sich schlaftrunken um.

Diesiges, schmutzig-graues Licht fiel durch die Vorhänge herein. Er war in seinem Bett, in seinem Schlafsaal, und die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch zeigte einige Minuten vor acht.

Einen Moment fragte er sich mürrisch, warum seine Freunde in ihren jeweiligen Betten den Schlaf der Gerechten schliefen und warum der dumme Wecker nicht geläutet hatte, doch dann fiel es ihm ein: Heute war Samstag. Und das war auch gut so, denn sein Schädel brummte wie ein Bienenstock.

Stöhnend wälzte er sich auf den Rücken und starrte aus verquollenen Augen die Decke an. Wie war er überhaupt hierher gekommen? Ach ja, richtig, Remus hatte ihn hochgebracht...

Unwillkürlich wandte er den Kopf nach rechts, wo sein Freund im Bett neben seinem friedlich schlummerte.

Bei dem Anblick kam langsam die Erinnerung zurück – und zwar in sämtlichen beschämenden Einzelheiten. Er stöhnte erneut, als er das Gesicht in den Händen barg.

Okay, das war's. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich noch länger etwas vormachen zu wollen.

Sirius Orion Black, Erbe des gar fürnehmen Hauses Black und ungekrönter Prinz der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, war schwer verknallt in seinen Kumpel Remus John Lupin.

Es erstaunte ihn, wie leicht ihm dieses Eingeständnis fiel. Die erwartete Panikattacke blieb aus, ebenso wie das Bedürfnis, etwas in die Luft zu sprengen oder sich vom Astronomieturm zu stürzen. Sein ganzes Denken war fast beängstigend ruhig und klar.

Oberste Priorität mußte natürlich nach wie vor sein, daß niemand, absolut niemand das jemals herausfand. Er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren, ganz zu schweigen von seiner körperlichen Unversehrtheit, sollten seine Eltern davon erfahren. Und was am schlimmsten war, er hatte Freunde zu verlieren.

Sirius stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er war immer überzeugt gewesen, James, Peter und Remus zu kennen, aber nun stellte er fest, daß er nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wie sie wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie _das_ über ihn herausfanden. Von Peter konnte er sich am ehesten noch ein albernes Kichern vorstellen. James war es zuzutrauen, daß er zu Professor McGonagall marschierte und ohne Umschweife verlangte, in einen anderen Schlafsaal umquartiert zu werden.

James... Ihn schauderte bei der plötzlichen Erinnerung daran, wie nahe sein Freund der Wahrheit schon gekommen war bei ihrer kurzen Auseinandersetzung neulich. '_Ich glaube, mein bester Kumpel ist schwer verknallt'_... Krone, dieser Idiot, hatte doch keine Ahnung!

Aber vielleicht war James gar kein Idiot... Er hatte noch etwas anderes gesagt an diesem Nachmittag, so etwas wie '_Such dir endlich eine Freundin'.._.

Sirius grübelte über den ohne Zweifel achtlos hingeworfenen Satz nach, während er sich in die Kissen zurücksinken ließ. Er hatte sich bisher nie viel für Mädchen interessiert. Oh sicher, er hatte seine Erfahrungen gemacht, in Form von harmlosen Flirts und der ein oder anderen Knutscherei. Aber sehr viel unterhaltsamer, als irgendein Mädchen beeindrucken zu wollen, fand er es, sich mit seinen Freunden Gedanken darüber zu machen, was man als nächstes anstellen könnte, um mal wieder ein bißchen Schwung in den Laden zu bringen...

Ob das der Fehler war, der dem ganzen Problem zugrunde lag? Verbrachte er womöglich einfach zuviel Zeit mit anderen Jungs? Vielleicht hatte Krone recht und es _war_ an der Zeit für eine Freundin. Immerhin war er jetzt sechzehn, also fast erwachsen. Und es war ja nicht so, daß er keine Mädchen mochte. Wenn er sich erst an den Gedanken einer festen Beziehung gewöhnt hatte würde alles andere schon von selbst kommen, und diese unselige Verschossenheit in Remus würde ein Ende finden.

Das trübe Tageslicht schien plötzlich sehr viel heller und freundlicher zu sein. Selbst die Kopfschmerzen sanken auf ein erträgliches Maß herab, als ihm klar wurde, daß er das Problem gerade gelöst hatte. Gleich heute nachmittag würde er auf die Suche nach einem passenden Mädchen gehen, nach einer, die würdig war, Sirius Blacks erste feste Freundin zu werden. Das sollte nicht allzu schwer sein; immerhin – er dachte es nicht ohne Stolz – stand ihm eine gewisse Auswahl zur Verfügung.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer rollte er sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich wieder in seine Decke, um noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu kriegen, als sich unvermittelt etwas Spitzes in seine Brust bohrte. Er zuckte wieder hoch und tastete mit einer Hand nach dem Übeltäter.

Seine Finger fanden die Kette mit dem Wolfsanhänger.

Eine Weile betrachtete er die kleine Figur nachdenklich, dann sah er hinüber zu Remus, der noch immer tief und fest schlief – und traf eine Entscheidung.

„Sorry, Kumpel", murmelte er, dann streifte er sich das Lederband über den Kopf und legte die Kette sanft, aber entschlossen in ihre Holzschachtel, die auf dem Nachttisch stand.

Das Klicken des metallenen Schnappverschlusses hatte etwas Endgültiges, und Sirius wußte nicht, ob er darüber Schrecken oder Erleichterung empfinden sollte.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Mrs. Rowling. Ich borge nur, und verdiene auch kein Geld damit._


	4. Kapitel IV

**Kapitel IV**

_A fatal attraction holding me fast,  
How can I escape this irresistible grasp?_

Pink Floyd - Learning to Fly

--*--

Unter dem mißbilligenden Blick von Madam Pince stopfte Remus das ausgeliehene Buch hastig ins Regal zurück, schnappte seine Tasche vom Stuhl und eilte aus der Bibliothek. Wieder einmal war er so sehr in die Lektüre vertieft gewesen, daß er vollkommen die Zeit vergessen hatte: Mittag war längst vorbei, und in zehn Minuten fing Kräuterkunde an; sicher warteten seine Freunde schon auf ihn...

Er hetzte die Treppen hinunter, durchquerte mit großen Schritten die Eingangshalle und trat durch das hohe Eichenportal hinaus ins Freie - wo sich ihm ein unerwartet bizarrer Anblick bot.

Vor dem Tor hatte sich ein ganzer Pulk albern kichernder und prustender Schüler aller Altersgruppen zusammengefunden. Remus blieb stehen und betrachtete verdutzt die eigenartige Versammlung. Er war eben im Begriff, den ihm am nächsten stehenden Schüler anzusprechen und zu fragen, was hier los war, doch das Rätsel löste sich von selbst, als einer der beiden geflügelten Eber, die das Portal flankierten, mit salbungsvoller Stimme anfing, einen unanständigen Limerick zu zitieren.

Remus verkniff sich das Grinsen, als er sich zu James und Peter durchdrängte, die in der Menge standen. „Ehrlich, Krone", bemerkte er mit gutmütigem Spott, „bist du für so was nicht langsam zu alt?"

James grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Und wenn ich tausend Jahre alt werde, ich werde nie genug kriegen vom ‚Mann namens Enis'..."

Peter feixte, und Remus hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut", erwiderte er lachend. „Laßt uns gehen, wir kommen noch zu spät."

James schnippte mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung Portal, und der Eber verstummte. Unter vielen enttäuschten ‚Ohhs' und ‚Oochs' löste sich das Publikum auf.

Einträchtig machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses. Während sie gingen, blickte Remus sich suchend um.

„Wo steckt Sirius? Macht der schon wieder blau?" Er konnte nicht verhindern, daß sich ein leises Lächeln in seine Stimme schlich.

Von James hinter ihm kam ein spöttisches Schnaufen; Peter, der neben ihm ging, schürzte die Lippen.

„So was ähnliches", erwiderte er anzüglich und deutete mit dem Daumen in Richtung Schloßmauer. Remus folgte der Bewegung mit den Augen.

Im Schutz eines Seiteneingangs stand Sirius Orion Black zusammen mit Phyllis White, einer Fünftkläßlerin aus dem Haus Ravenclaw. Phyllis, an der Mauer lehnend, hatte die Arme um Sirius' Hals geschlungen und schmiegte sich der Länge nach an ihn. Sirius' Arm lag um ihre Taille, während seine freie Hand eine ihrer Brüste umfaßt hielt. Ihre Gesichter waren so eng aneinandergepreßt, daß es aussah, als versuchten sie einander zu verschlingen.

Remus' erster Impuls war, hinüberzugehen und die beiden auseinanderzureißen. Er hätte nicht nur das Recht, sondern genaugenommen sogar die Pflicht dazu gehabt, denn es gehörte zu den Aufgaben eines Vertrauensschülers, allzu freizügige Liebespärchen in der Öffentlichkeit zur Ordnung zu rufen. Statt dessen blieb er reglos stehen und beobachtete das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot.

Der Anblick löste eine bizarre Empfindung in ihm aus. Dieses fremde Mädchen, das sich da an Sirius schmiegte, schien etwas Schmutziges, Unreines zu sein, etwas, das seinen Freund entstellte und deshalb entfernt werden mußte, so wie man sich Staub von den Kleidern klopfte. Der Eindruck war so stark, daß ihm mehrere Reinigungszauber durch den Kopf schossen, während er unwillkürlich nach seinem Zauberstab tastete.

„Gehen wir", bemerkte James trocken. „Ich glaube, Tatze ist gerade nicht in Stimmung für Kräuterkunde."

Er schob sie nicht gerade sanft auf dem Weg weiter, weg von dem knutschenden Pärchen. Remus ließ es ohne Protest geschehen, doch kaum waren sie außer Hörweite, konnte er nicht länger an sich halten.

„Das gefällt mir nicht", stellte er entschieden fest. Peter und James sahen ihn erstaunt an.

Remus deutete mit einer ruckartigen Kopfbewegung hinter sich. „"Ich meine, ich versteh's nicht. Vor ein paar Tagen ist er noch an dem Mädchen vorbeigelaufen, ohne sie auch nur zu bemerken, und plötzlich verbringt er jede freie Minute damit, ihr die Zunge in den Mund zu stecken."

„Na, na, Mr. Lupin", tadelte James neckend, „was sind denn das für Ausdrücke?"

Remus war nicht in Stimmung, sich Gedanken über seine Wortwahl zu machen. „Jetzt hört aber auf", schnaufte er ungeduldig. „Sagt bloß, euch kommt das nicht komisch vor."

James zuckte die Achseln. „Wo die Liebe hinfällt..." bemerkte er altklug.

„Liebe..." wiederholte Remus stirnrunzelnd, aber er kam nicht dazu, den Gedanken weiterzuführen.

„Also, ich finde, Moony hat recht", meldete sich Peter zu Wort. „Wir sehen Tatze kaum noch. Er hätte uns das Mädchen ja wenigstens mal vorstellen können."

„In welcher Welt lebst du, Wurmschwanz?" fragte James verächtlich, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist genau der Punkt, James", sagte er. „Was wissen wir über diese Phyllis? Und noch viel wichtiger, was weiß Sirius über sie?"

James wurde plötzlich sehr ernst.

„Wißt ihr, ich glaube, die Sache läuft schon viel länger, als wir denken", erwiderte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Peter und Remus tauschten einen erstaunten Blick. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

James schob seine Brille zurecht. „Na ja, wir haben uns doch darüber unterhalten, daß Tatze sich seit dem Sommer irgendwie komisch benimmt."

Remus begann zu ahnen, wohin diese Einleitung führen würde. Er nickte zögernd.

„Vor drei Wochen hab ich darauf angesprochen. Einfach so, auf gut Glück. Hab ihn gefragt, wie die Glückliche heißt."

Remus stöhnte innerlich auf. „Und?"

James verzog das Gesicht. „Er ist ziemlich ausgeflippt. Zuerst hab ich gedacht, er tickt nicht mehr richtig, aber -" Er stockte und warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter. „Na ja, mittlerweile denke ich, daß er schon seit 'ner ganze Weile in das Mädchen verknallt ist und sich bloß noch nicht getraut hatte, sie anzusprechen."

„'Nicht getraut'?!" Peter sah aus, als hätte man ihm gerade gesagt, die Erde sei viereckig, und Remus hatte vollstes Verständnis dafür. Die Vorstellung, Sirius Black könne nicht den Mut haben, den Mund aufzumachen, war, gelinde gesagt, verstörend.

„Ich weiß, wie blöd das klingt", erwiderte James rasch. „Aber überlegt doch mal - es ist seine erste Freundin, oder?"

Irgend etwas störte Remus an dieser Geschichte, ohne daß er hätte sagen können, was es war. Er warf einen schnellen Blick zu Peter hinüber, aber der schaute genauso ratlos drein. James seufzte.

„Hört mal, Leute, tut mir den Gefallen und laßt Tatze in Ruhe, okay? Ich weiß, daß er sich wie ein Idiot aufführt, aber er scheint diese Phyllis wirklich gern zu haben. Ich bin dafür, daß wir ihm das nicht kaputtmachen."

Ihnen blieb keine Zeit mehr, das Gespräch fortzusetzen, denn inzwischen hatten sie die Gewächshäuser erreicht. Eine Traube aus Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs drängte sich vor dem Eingang, und die Rumtreiber schlossen sich der Gruppe an.

Während sie unter den wachsamen Augen Professor Sprouts verschiedene Setzlinge umtopften und mit einem Anti-Läuse-Zauber besprachen, grübelte Remus über diese neuesten Enthüllungen nach. Ein Teil von ihm war mit James völlig einer Meinung und empfand ehrliche Freude für Sirius. Ein anderer Teil wollte wie ein trotziges Kind mit dem Fuß auf den Boden stampfen. Die Rumtreiber waren immer eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft gewesen. Waren sie plötzlich nicht mehr gut genug für den Erben des ach so fürnehmen Hauses Black? Wieso mußte Sirius auf einmal dieses blöde Mädchen anschleppen und alles kaputtmachen?

Er war gerade dabei, Peter, der seinem Setzling versehentlich ein um sich schnappendes Echsenmaul angehext hatte, aus der Gefahrenzone zu helfen, als die Tür aufging und Sirius hereingeschlendert kam.

Professor Sprouts scharfe Rüge ob seines Zuspätkommens entlockte ihm ein unbekümmert strahlendes Lächeln, und auch die fünf Punkte, die sie Gryffindor abzog, konnten seine gute Laune offenbar nicht trüben. Mit federnden Schritten gesellte er sich zu seinen Freunden und wich dabei geschickt Peters Echsenpflanze aus.

„Du bist zu spät", bemerkte James süffisant.

„Und du hast Lippenstift am Hals", fügte Peter kichernd hinzu.

Sirius wischte die glitzrigen, zartrosa Spuren aufreizend langsam von seiner Haut. „Nur kein Neid, Gentlemen", erwiderte er herablassend. Remus verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, ihn kräftig zu kneifen, bevorzugt an einer Stelle, an der es richtig wehtun würde. James kam ihm zuvor, indem er einen kräftigen Faustschlag gegen Sirius' Schulter landete.

Remus tippte die Echsenkopfpflanze sanft mit dem Zauberstab an und verwandelte sie in einen harmlosen Setzling zurück, während er den weiteren Wortwechsel verfolgte. Sirius wirkte gelöst und fröhlich, als er sich von James den Anti-Läuse-Zauber zeigen ließ; etwas, das sie in letzter Zeit oft an ihm vermißt hatten. Zu oft für Remus' Geschmack. Verstohlen musterte er seinen Freund, wie er damit beschäftigt war, die Erde um mehrere Setzlinge behutsam festzudrücken.

„Also... du und Phyllis..." setzte er an, unsicher, wie er das Thema angehen sollte. Sirius blickte von seiner Arbeit auf und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Das ist toll, wirklich", fuhr Remus schnell fort und wagte ein Lächeln. „Du... magst sie sehr, oder?" Was, bei Merlin, redete er da für dummes Zeug?

Auf Sirius' Wangen lag tatsächlich ein winziger Hauch von Röte, als er zur Antwort nickte. „Ja", erwiderte er und lächelte fast ein wenig schüchtern. „Tu ich."

Remus kaute betreten an seiner Unterlippe. Offenbar hatte James recht und Sirius hegte wirklich ernsthafte Gefühle für dieses Mädchen. Scham überkam ihn bei dem Gedanken an all das, was er in der letzten halben Stunde gesagt und gedacht hatte. Wie kam er dazu, Tatze seine erste Liebe zu mißgönnen? War er tatsächlich so herzlos?

„Eins muß man dir jedenfalls lassen, Sirius", mischte sich James ins Gespräch. „Du gehst ganz schön ran." Seine Stimme troff vor Anzüglichkeit, und Sirius hatte plötzlich ein nicht minder anzügliches Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Fünf Galleonen, daß ich sie bis Ende der Woche flachlege."

Remus war zu alt und zu vernünftig, um sich kindischen Wutausbrüchen hinzugeben. Aber die Gießkanne, die just in diesem Moment aus dem Regal über ihnen kippte und ihren gesamten Inhalt über Sirius ausgoß, versüßte ihm den Tag bis in seine amüsierten Träume hinein.

--*--

Der Tag der Entscheidung war angebrochen.

Sirius war überzeugt davon, daß sie an diesem Morgen alle mit dem gleichen Gedanken aufgewacht waren. Die morgendliche Routine verlief nicht anders als sonst, doch die Anspannung, die über dem Raum lag, ließ sich beim besten Willen nicht ignorieren. Und keiner von ihnen schien es besonders eilig zu haben, zum Frühstück zu kommen. Remus saß auf seinem Bett und kramte unentschlossen in seiner Schultasche, James nestelte vor dem Spiegel an seiner Krawatte herum, und Peter tat schon zum fünften Mal so, als würde er sich die Schuhe binden.

Sirius preßte entschlossen die Lippen aufeinander, während er Federn, Tinte und Pergament in seine Tasche stopfte und sich dabei trotzig weigerte, aufzublicken. Er würde den Mund halten. Er würde nicht derjenige sein, der das Thema aufbrachte. Er würde...

„Was ist, wenn es schiefgeht?"

Merlin sei Dank für Peter.

James ließ mit einem Schnaufer von seiner Krawatte ab, die inzwischen mehr einer Schleife ähnelte, und drehte sich um.

„Red keinen Stuß, Wurmschwanz, es wird nicht schief gehen. Okay, beim letzten Mal haben wir's verbockt, aber das wird nicht noch mal passieren." Seine Augen wanderten hinüber zu Remus, während er sprach, und Sirius konnte nicht anders, als seinem Blick zu folgen.

Remus schob seine Tasche beiseite und atmete tief durch, als müsse er sich überwinden, seine Freunde anzusehen.

„Hört mal zu, Leute", sagte er langsam. „Ich hab nachgedacht wegen heute nacht. Und ich möchte, daß ihr mir etwas versprecht."

Drei Augenpaare, schwarz, braun und grün, starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wenn Moony das Rudel nicht annimmt... dann geht kein Risiko ein. Versucht nicht, mich irgendwie zu zwingen. Ich will nicht noch mal eine Nacht erleben wie im letzen Monat."

Der feine Stich, den Sirius in der Brust spürte, mochte viele Ursachen haben: Schuld, Scham, Angst, oder vielleicht auch nur die Art, wie Remus' Blick zu ihm hinüberflackerte bei diesen Worten.

„Und was _sollen_ wir dann tun?" fragte James aufgebracht. „ Nur dumm danebenstehen und Maulaffenfeil halten? Dafür hab ich mich nicht drei Jahre mit diesem dämlichen Animagus-Zauber rumgeplagt!" Peter neben ihm nickte immer eifriger.

„Ich meine ja nicht, daß wir aufgeben", hielt Remus dagegen. „Falls es diesmal nicht klappt, haben wir immer noch den nächsten Monat. Und den übernächsten. Und den danach."

James verschränkte herausfordernd die Arme vor der Brust.

Remus schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen; ob aus Verzweiflung oder aus Gründen der Selbstbeherrschung war schwer zu sagen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jungs, ich bin euch so dankbar für alles, was ihr für mich getan habt, und das wißt ihr auch. Aber ich will nicht noch mal einen von euch verletzen. Das ist es nicht wert."

Na ja, wenn das seine Meinung war, dachte Sirius. Jeder hatte schließlich das Recht auf eine eigene Meinung.

_Remus hatte Tränen in den Augen gehabt vor Glück, als sie sich zum ersten Mal vor ihm verwandelten..._

Natürlich wußte Remus am besten, wie man mit dem Wolf umgehen mußte. Es war nur vernünftig, in dieser Sache auf ihn zu hören.

_Remus' Hand war warm gewesen in seiner, als er neben ihm eingeschlafen war, so warm..._

Er wollte sie schützen, natürlich. Sie hätten an seiner Stelle genau dasselbe getan.

_Tatze war nicht von Remus' Seite gewichen, hatte seinem Herzschlag gelauscht und seinen Schlaf bewacht..._

Letzten Endes, dachte Sirius, ging es hier um Freundschaft, um Vertrauen und Respekt.

_Er hatte die Kette mit dem Silberanhänger ganz tief unten in einer Schublade versteckt, das Geschenk seines Freundes, abgewiesen und beiseite geschoben..._

„Na ja... wenn du meinst, daß es so am besten ist..." murmelte Peter zögerlich.

„Bullshit", sagte Sirius laut.

Alle drei wandten die Köpfe und starrten ihn verwundert an; wahrscheinlich um so mehr, weil er bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte. Die erstaunten Mienen seiner Freunde stachelten Sirius nur noch mehr an.

„Komm schon, Moony, was soll das hochtrabende Geschwafel? Du weißt genau, daß wir heute nacht alle Register ziehen werden, egal was du sagst, und hinterher wirst du uns dankbar sein, so wie immer. Also hör auf, hier große Reden zu schwingen, ja?"

Er wußte genau, daß es nicht sehr klug war, Remus so kurz vor einer Vollmondnacht so gezielt zu reizen. Die Anspannung war dann so groß und der Wolf schon so nahe, daß ihr Freund sich nicht immer völlig in der Gewalt hatte. Sirius wußte es, aber wieder einmal war seine Zunge schneller gewesen als sein Verstand.

Remus' Augen zogen sich zu funkelnden Schlitzen zusammen, als seine Kiefermuskeln sich spannten vor Zorn. Er ballte die Fäuste.

„Na gut", erwiderte er gefährlich leise. „Schön. Wenn du's so viel besser weißt, dann laß doch mal deinen Vorschlag hören."

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Sirius wahr, wie James sich mit der Handkante energisch über die Gurgel fuhr, um ihm zu signalisieren, daß er den Mund halten sollte.

„Ich hab keinen", antwortete er freimütig. James griff sich verzweifelt an die Stirn.

Remus' Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem winzigen, spöttischen, beinahe verächtlichen Lächeln - etwas, das man bei ihm so selten sah, daß es fast unheimlich wirkte.

„Hör zu, ich hab auch keine Patentlösung für diesen Mist", fuhr Sirius ärgerlich fort. „Aber ich kann dir versprechen, daß wir nicht einfach _nichts_ tun werden. Wir sind deine Freunde und wir lassen dich nicht hängen. Ende der Diskussion."

Schweigen. Remus starrte ihn durchdringend an mit einem Blick, den Sirius nicht deuten konnte. James hielt sich so angespannt gerade, als hätte er versehentlich seinen Besen verschluckt. Peter zerknüllte nervös einen Zipfel seiner Bettdecke in den Fäusten.

Das Klopfen klang unnatürlich laut in der gespannten Stille. Alle vier zuckten zusammen, als sei neben ihnen ein Dutzend Knallfrösche explodiert.

Die Tür ging auf, und Ashton Johnson steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer.

„He, was ist los mit euch? Warum trödelt ihr so? Kommt ihr nicht mit frühstücken?"

--*--

„Remus, du mußt gehen", sagte James eindringlich.

„Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll!" fauchte Remus.

James verbiß sich die scharfe Antwort, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, und tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Peter. Es war exakt 07:39 Uhr abends, ziemlich genau eine Dreiviertelstunde vor Mondaufgang, und die Rumtreiber waren nicht vollzählig.

Sirius trieb sich seit Stunden irgendwo im Schloß herum (nicht allein, wie James argwöhnte), und Remus, der stur sein konnte wie ein Esel, wenn er es darauf anlegte, weigerte sich beharrlich, den Schlafsaal zu verlassen, bevor er sich nicht von allen seinen Freunden verabschiedet hatte, so wie es ihr Ritual war.

„Er kommt", hatte er in aller Seelenruhe zu ihnen gesagt. „Er kommt schon."

Das war jetzt eine halbe Stunde her.

Remus saß auf seinem Bett, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, und starrte blicklos ins Leere. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt; er sah blaß und verschwitzt aus. Neben ihm hockte Peter mit halb ängstlichem, halb mitleidigem Gesichtsausdruck und beinahe genauso bleich. Gelegentlich zuckten seine Finger ein wenig, als wolle er die Hand heben, aber er tat es nicht.

James zupfte nervös an einem Wollfaden herum, der sich aus der Bettdecke gelöst hatte. Sein Gemütszustand schwankte mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit zwischen Sorge um Remus, Wut auf Remus, Wut auf Sirius und schlichter Panik. Was zur Hölle dachte Tatze sich eigentlich? Er hatte siebenundzwanzig Nächte im Monat Zeit, seiner Freundin die Hände unter den Rock zu schieben; wieso mußte er sich ausgerechnet diese Nacht dafür aussuchen? Na warte, dem würde er was erzählen...

Hätte er in der letzten Woche doch etwas weniger Energie in die Erfindung eines Zauberspruchs gesteckt, der Steinstatuen schmutzige Reime aufsagen ließ, und dafür ein bißchen mehr Zeit in sein neuestes großes Projekt investiert. Wäre die magische Karte von Hogwarts, die ihm vorschwebte, schon weiter fortgeschritten, dann wäre es jetzt ein Leichtes gewesen, Tatze ausfindig zu machen...

Ein leises Stöhnen ließ ihn aufblicken. Remus hatte den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt und die Augen fest geschlossen. Er zitterte.

Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck kam James auf die Füße. Was zuviel war, war zuviel. „Moony, sei vernünftig", sagte er, weil Vernunft etwas war, mit dem man immer zu Remus durchdringen konnte. „Wenn du zu lange wartest, verwandelst du dich mitten im Treppenhaus, und dann?"

Remus sah aus, als wolle er ihm im nächsten Moment an die Kehle springen, aber dann ließ er den Kopf sinken und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen erschöpft durch die Haare.

„Ja", murmelte er. „Ja, natürlich, du hast ja recht..."

Na also. James griff sich seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch. „Peter, du bringst ihn zur Krankenstation", befahl er.

Peter salutierte wie ein Soldat und sprang auf, um Remus' Umhang aus dem Schrank zu holen. „Was ist mit dir?" fragte er, während er ihren Freund behutsam in den weichen Stoff wickelte.

„Ich", sagte James finster und schob den Zauberstab in den Gürtel, „gehe auf die Suche nach dem verlorenen Sohn."

--*--

Lily ließ das Arithmantik-Buch in ihre Schultasche gleiten und rollte das Pergament mit ihren Notizen sorgfältig zusammen. Mit einem Lächeln verabschiedete sie sich von den beiden Hufflepuff-Mädchen, neben denen sie gesessen hatte, und strebte gemeinsam mit dem Rest des Kurses dem Ausgang zu.

„He, Lily, warte!"

Lily seufzte innerlich auf. Sie war der Meinung gewesen, sich deutlich ausgedrückt zu haben, als sie Severus im letzten Jahr klargemacht hatte, daß sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, aber augenscheinlich war er noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Er war an ihrer Seite, bevor sie die Chance hatte, so zu tun, als habe sie nichts gehört.

„Kann ich dich hochbringen?" fragte er eifrig.

Sie gab sich Mühe, ihre Stimme möglichst kühl klingen zu lassen. „Danke, nicht nötig."

„Aber ich mache es gern." Und schon hatte er ihr die Tasche abgenommen und hielt die Tür für sie auf.

„Wie fandest du die Stunde? Das meiste hab ich ja schon gewußt, aber ein paar Sachen waren doch ganz interessant..."

Lily ließ ihn reden. Sie empfand ein trauriges Mitleid mit ihm, wie er nun schon seit Wochen verzweifelt versuchte, sie zurückzugewinnen, und gleichzeitig war sie wütend. _Er_ hatte ihre Freundschaft kaputtgemacht mit seiner perversen Begeisterung für Voldemort und die Dunklen Künste, die ihm offenbar mehr bedeuteten als sie. Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

„Nun sieh dir das an", sagte Severus plötzlich und blieb abrupt stehen. Verwundert folgte Lily seinem Blick.

Auf einer Bank unter einem der hohen Fenster saßen Phyllis White aus der Fünften und Sirius Black. Obwohl ‚sitzen' vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck war für das, was die beiden taten. Es sah eher so aus, als seien sie an den Mündern zusammengeschweißt. Phyllis saß praktisch auf Sirius' Schoß und hatte die Finger in seine Haare vergraben, während seine Hände irgendwo unter ihrem Rock waren.

Lily runzelte mißbilligend die Stirn; teils, weil die Vertrauensschülerin in ihr sofort aufmerkte, daß die Schulordnung dergleichen Aktivitäten in der Öffentlichkeit nicht gestattete, teils aber auch, weil sie hier gerade mehr zu sehen bekam, als ihr lieb war.

Es war kaum möglich, all den Geschichten und Gerüchten zu entgehen, die im Gemeinschaftsraum und auf dem Schulhof die Runde machten. Der Wortwitz ‚Black&White' geisterte schon seit Tagen durch sämtliche Häuser. Lily fand all das Gekicher und Getuschel abstoßend. Wen interessierte es, was irgendein blasierter Idiot vom Schlage James Potters in seiner Freizeit trieb - oder mit wem? Obwohl es, zugegeben, doch eine recht überraschende Neuigkeit gewesen war...

„Jemand sollte da einschreiten", bemerkte Severus genüßlich. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und ließ ihn zärtlich durch die Finger gleiten.

„Nein", sagte Lily und hielt ihn am Ärmel zurück. Er sah sie erstaunt an.

„Laß es bleiben, Severus", befahl sie ungeduldig. „Das gibt nur wieder Streit, und ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust, mich mit Sirius Black herumzuschlagen."

Severus sah hochgradig enttäuscht aus. Seine Augen huschten unentschlossen zwischen ihr und dem ahnungslosen Pärchen hin und her, doch schließlich schob er den Zauberstab zurück in den Gürtel, wenn auch mit sichtbarem Widerwillen. Lily fühlte eine merkwürdige Erleichterung, als sie sich umdrehte und die Treppe hinaufstieg.

Die nächste Überraschung kam schon drei Stiegen höher.

James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew standen dicht zusammengedrängt in einer Ecke. Peter hatte einen Arm um Remus' Schultern gelegt, während James leise und schnell auf ihn einzureden schien. Remus sah blaß und krank aus, er zitterte.

Mitleid, gemischt mit Besorgnis, ließ Lily unwillkürlich einen Schritt näher tun. Seit Remus im letzten Jahr mit ihr zusammen Vertrauensschüler geworden war, hatte sie Gelegenheit gehabt, den zurückhaltenden, aber stets höflichen und klugen Mitschüler etwas besser kennenzulernen, außerhalb des Dunstkreises von Potter und Black, und inzwischen betrachtete sie ihn als Freund.

Peter wandte sich mit Remus im Arm um und führte ihn Richtung Krankenstation davon. James machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und kam mit eiligen Schritten auf sie zumarschiert.

Lily erschrak fast ein wenig; einen derart grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte sie bei ihm noch nie gesehen. Severus neben ihr spannte sich und tastete erneut nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Ähm... James?" sprach sie ihn vorsichtig an.

Er fuhr zusammen. Einen Moment sah es so aus, als erkenne er sie gar nicht, doch dann fing er sich.

„Evans", erwiderte er knapp. „Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit; morgen werd ich dich wieder anbaggern, versprochen."

Lily war baff. Hier stimmte doch eindeutig irgendwas nicht.

„Ist... ist mit Remus alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sie sich behutsam.

James hielt erneut inne. Er wirkte plötzlich sehr vorsichtig.

„Ja... klar", antwortete er gedehnt. „Er hat bloß... so `ne Art Anfall... das passiert manchmal, weißt du... es geht vorbei."

Das deckte sich mit dem, was Remus ihr über seine Krankheit erzählt hatte. Sie nickte.

„Sag mal..." James trat einen Schritt auf sie zu; Severus zog seinen Zauberstab, aber James ignorierte ihn, als sei er gar nicht anwesend. „Du hast nicht zufällig Sirius gesehen, oder?"

Severus schnaufte. „Und ob wir das haben", erwiderte er hämisch, bevor Lily antworten konnte. „Der sitzt mit Phyllis White unten in der Eingangshalle und treibt intensiv die Verständigung zwischen den Häusern voran."

James' braune Augen flackerten zu ihm hinüber und musterten ihn flüchtig. Er wurde plötzlich beängstigend ruhig, wie ein Raubtier, das Beute gewittert hatte.

„Was du nicht sagst", erwiderte er leise. Seine Hand glitt an seine Taille und zog den Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel; Severus' Arm flog nach oben, aber James hatte sich bereits umgedreht und eilte die Treppe hinunter.

Lily riß der Geduldsfaden. „James!" rief sie ihm aufgebracht nach. „James, was ist hier los?"

Er drehte sich noch einmal um. „Nichts", gab er zurück, im Ton eines Massenmörders, den man mit dem blutigen Messer in der Hand überrascht hat. „Gar nichts. Entschuldigt mich, ich muß meinen besten Freund umbringen." Und damit ließ er sie stehen und verschwand.

Lily starrte ihm verdattert nach. Severus neben ihr schüttelte den Kopf. „Total durchgeknallt, der Kerl", stellte er abschätzig fest.

„Ja", murmelte Lily nachdenklich. „Sieht so aus."

--*--

James war froh darüber, daß er sein eigenes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, denn den verstörten Mienen seiner Mitschüler nach zu urteilen mußte es ein grausiger Anblick sein. Zwei, drei schnelle Blicke durch die Eingangshalle genügten, und er hatte sein Ziel ausgemacht.

Ein knisternder Ball aus Licht schoß aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes, raste auf das nichtsahnende Pärchen zu und explodierte mit lautem Knall direkt über ihren Köpfen.

Beide zuckten heftig zusammen und fuhren auseinander; Phyllis stieß einen spitzen kleinen Schrei aus und glitt unelegant von Sirius' Schoß hinunter.

„Sag mal, was soll der Mist?" fragte Sirius wütend, als James mit großen Schritten auf sie zumarschiert kam. James ignorierte ihn.

„Entschuldige, Phyllis", sagte er kühl zu der verwirrten Fünftkläßlerin, die hastig ihre Bluse ordnete. „Aber Sirius und ich müssen kurz was besprechen. Allein."

Sie blickte unentschlossen von einem zum anderen. „Was ist denn los?"

„Nichts", erwiderte Sirius mit einem raschen Seitenblick auf James. „Gar nichts." Er stand auf und lächelte sie auf eine Art an, bei der es James in den Fingern juckte, ihm die Faust ins Gesicht zu rammen. „Geh nicht weg, okay? Ich bin gleich wieder da."

James wartete nicht ab, ob Phyllis dazu etwas zu sagen hatte. Er packte Sirius am Arm und zerrte ihn mit, in das nächstbeste leere Klassenzimmer, das er finden konnte. Mit einem nicht gerade sanften Stoß beförderte er seinen Freund in den Raum, warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloß und fauchte ihr ein knappes ‚Seclusio' zu. Dann wandte er sich um.

Sirius stand mit verschränkten Armen mitten im Zimmer. Sein Haar war durcheinander und die beiden oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes standen offen; er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, Phyllis' Lipgloss von seinem Mund zu wischen.

„Was ist dein Problem, Potter? Hast du irgendwelche versteckten Aggressionen, oder bist du einfach nur bescheuert?"

James löste seine Armbanduhr vom Handgelenk und schleuderte sie zu Sirius hinüber, der sie verblüfft auffing. „Wirf da mal einen Blick drauf", forderte er ihn auf. „Und dann sag mir, wie spät es ist."

Sirius runzelte verständnislos die Stirn, dann blickte er auf die Uhr in seiner Hand - und wurde kreidebleich. „Ach du Scheiße", murmelte er.

„Ganz genau", bestätigte James grimmig.

Die Fähigkeit, ganze Sätze zu bilden, schien Sirius plötzlich verlassen zu haben. "Moony... ist er... habt ihr..."

„Ja", sagte James. „Wir haben ihn runtergebracht. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Wir mußten ihn praktisch tragen, weil der verdammte Idiot es bis zur letzten Minute rausgezögert hat. Er wollte auf dich warten."

Sirius wurde noch eine Spur blasser. „Ist er okay?"

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte James wahrheitsgetreu.

„Und wieso stehen wir dann hier blöd rum?!" Hastig drückte er James seine Uhr in die Hand und wollte sich an ihm vorbei zur Tür drängen, aber James hielt ihn entschlossen zurück.

„Was?" fragte Sirius ungeduldig. „Was ist denn?"

„Du weißt, daß du's verbockt hast, oder?" sagte James. „Ich meine, hast du dazu irgendwas zu sagen?"

„Verdammt, James, was willst du von mir?" schnaufte Sirius aufgebracht und versuchte, sich an ihm vorbeizuschieben. „Was willst du hören? Daß ich Mist gebaut hab und daß es mir leid tut?"

Etwas in James zerriß.

„Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste, du Arschloch!" brüllte er in Sirius' verdutztes Gesicht. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?! Daß die Welt einfach stehenbleibt und auf dich wartet, während du unbekannte Feuchtgebiete erkundest?!"

Sirius war zwei Schritte zurückgewichen. James griff sich reflexartig ins Gesicht und schob seine verrutschte Brille gerade, um ihn sehen zu können.

„Ich hab dich verteidigt", sagte er schwer atmend. „Moony und Wurmschwanz waren ziemlich sauer, weil du neuerdings dauernd mit diesem Mädchen rumhängst, aber ich hab ihnen gesagt, sie sollen dich in Ruhe lassen. Es ist seine erste Freundin, Leute, hab ich gesagt, gönnt ihm den Spaß, was kann das schon schaden? Aber da hatte ich auch noch keine Ahnung..." Er stockte. Irgend etwas zerrte an seiner Kehle und wollte die Worte kaum herauslassen. Er mußte ein paarmal schlucken.

„Ich dachte, wir vier wären ein Team. Du weißt schon, von wegen Rudel und so. Ich dachte, nichts könnte wichtiger sein als das."

Sirius zitterte. Kaum merklich, aber James sah die Säume seines Umhangs leise flattern. Mit einem Mal fühlte er keinen Zorn mehr, nur noch eine dumpfe, erschöpfende Traurigkeit, so als sei ein Feuer in ihm erloschen und habe nichts zurückgelassen als kalte Asche.

„Komm schon", sagte er matt. „Gehen wir. Sie warten auf uns." Damit drehte er sich um und nahm den Verriegelungszauber von der Tür.

„James."

Er wandte den Kopf.

Sirius stand aufrecht und entschlossen, wiewohl noch immer zittrig und blaß. In seinen Augen war ein seltsamer Glanz.

„Laß mich zu ihm reingehen, James. Allein."

James runzelte die Stirn. Sirius' Hände ballten sich an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten.

„Ich bringe das in Ordnung, James. Ich weiß, ich kann das hinkriegen. Jamie, bitte."

James atmete tief. Seine Hand schloß sich schmerzhaft um den Türgriff.

„Okay", sagte er schließlich.

--*--

Der Wolf lief unruhig in dem winzigen Zimmer auf und ab. Er schnupperte in allen Ecken, kratzte mit den Pfoten an den Wänden und drehte sich suchend im Kreis, und dann lief er wieder, auf und ab, auf und ab.

Er war allein. Sein Rudel war nicht bei ihm.

Natürlich nicht; er hatte es selbst vertrieben, als der Mond zum letzten Mal voll gewesen war, und ein vertriebenes Rudel tat gut daran, nicht unaufgefordert zurückzukehren.

Er winselte leise und kratzte an der verschlossenen Luke im Boden, die nach draußen führte.

Es war nicht richtig, daß er allein war. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an V_orher_, an die Zeit, als es noch kein Rudel gab. Er erinnerte sich an Schmerz und Wut und Einsamkeit und daran, wie das eigene Blut aus seinem Maul tropfte. Er erinnerte sich an Eingesperrtsein und Verzweiflung und an die eigene Stimme, als er gerufen hatte, nächtelang, aber niemand hatte geantwortet. Es war eine schlimme Zeit gewesen.

Und dann war das Rudel gekommen.

Er biß in den Metallring an der Lukentür, kratzte und scharrte am Holz, bis seine Krallen tiefe Spuren darin hinterließen, aber da rührte sich nichts.

Und endlich, als das schwere, dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Inneren zu groß wurde, warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein langes, heiseres Heulen aus, den Ruf des Leitwolfs an sein Gefolge.

Er wollte sein Rudel zurück.

--*--

Ein leises Knarren.

Er verstummte abrupt und ging instinktiv in Hab-Acht-Stellung, als die Lukentür sich langsam, _langsam_ einen Spalt öffnete.

Eine schwarze Nase schob sich zögernd über den Rand und nahm Witterung auf. Eine lange, schwarze Schnauze folgte, und schließlich ein paar schwarze Hundeaugen, die ihn wachsam musterten.

Dem Wolf sträubten sich die Nackenhaare. _Er_. Ausgerechnet _er_ war dem Ruf gefolgt, der Verräter, der die Rebellion erst angezettelt hatte. Er knurrte leise.

Der schwarze Hund hielt respektvollen Abstand, als er aus der Luke gekrochen kam. In seinem Maul baumelte ein lebloses Bündel Fell, ein Kaninchen, gerade erst geschlagen. Der Geruch von frischem Blut stieg dem Wolf in die Nase und ließ ihm das Wasser im Maul zusammenlaufen, aber er rührte sich nicht.

Der Hundeschwanz wedelte zögerlich, als sein Besitzer sich auf den Boden kauerte und unter leisem Winseln vorsichtig näher robbte. Als er nahe genug heran war, legte er das Kaninchen behutsam zu Füßen des Wolfs ab und blinzelte dann erwartungsvoll zu ihm hinauf.

Der Wolf zog drohend die Lefzen hoch, als er auf den reuigen Bittsteller hinuntersah. Glaubte er tatsächlich, mit diesem mickrigen Happen Fleisch seinen Verrat gutzumachen?

Der schwarze Hund deutete sein Zögern falsch. Er stieß den kleinen Kadaver sanft mit der Schnauze an und winselte ermutigend.

Die Wut gewann die Oberhand. Aus dem Stand schoß der Wolf auf ihn zu, packte ihn beim Nackenfell und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Der schwarze Hund winselte und jaulte herzerweichend, aber er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu wehren.

Heißer Zorn durchströmte den Wolf, als er sein Gegenüber gewaltsam zu Boden drückte und die Zähne in die Kehle des Hundes grub - nicht tief genug, um ihn ernsthaft zu verletzen, aber doch so tief, daß es schmerzen mußte. Er würde diesem kleinen Emporkömmling ein für allemal klarmachen, wer hier der Leitwolf war.

Die Pfoten des schwarzen Hundes ruderten hektisch zuckend durch die Luft, und sein Atem kam in kurzen, abgehackten Stößen, jeder Atemzug ein klägliches Winseln. Der scharfe Geruch von Angst stieg dem Wolf in die Nase. Aber nach und nach begannen die Bewegungen seines Opfers zu erschlaffen, bis der Hund schließlich still lag und nur noch leise fiepte. Lediglich sein Herzschlag pochte heftig gegen die Brust des Wolfs.

Die Unterwerfung war vollzogen. Noch einmal verstärkte der Wolf den Druck seiner Zähne an der Hundekehle, um die Botschaft zu bekräftigen, dann ließ er von seinem nun-wieder-Untergebenen ab und trat zurück. Jetzt, wo die Rangordnung wieder eindeutig festgelegt war, richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit zunehmend auf den Duft nach frischem Fleisch, der schwer und verlockend in der Luft hing. Er wandte sich ab und trabte zurück zu dem Kaninchen, das noch immer unberührt am Boden lag. Der Wolf kauerte sich bequem davor nieder und fing an, den kleinen Körper methodisch in seine eßbaren Teile zu zerlegen.

Der schwarze Hund kam ein wenig taumelnd auf die Füße. Er schüttelte sich ausgiebig und jaulte gedämpft, dann machte er sich so klein wie möglich und seine Nase kam nach vorne, nahm schnuppernd den Geruch des Fleisches auf.

Dem Jäger stand ein Anteil an der Beute zu; auch das gehörte zum Gesetz des Rudels. Der Wolf schnaubte einmal kurz durch die Nase und gab damit sein Einverständnis, die Mahlzeit zu teilen.

Immer noch wachsam und vorsichtig kam der schwarze Hund ein paar Schritte näher, zögerte kurz, doch dann, als keine unmittelbare Zurückweisung erfolgte, legte er sich in respektvollem Abstand nieder und vergrub glücklich die Schnauze in dem blutigen Fellbündel.

Das kleine Mahl war schnell verspeist, und dennoch waren Nase und Schnauze des schwarzen Hundes über und über rot gefärbt, als sie die Mahlzeit beendeten. Der Wolf wußte bereits, daß sein schwarzfelliger Gefährte ein unordentlicher Esser war, darum lehnte er sich gewohnheitsmäßig zu ihm hinüber, um ihn sauberzulecken. Und dabei bemerkte er den fremden Geruch.

Er hatte ihn schon vorher wahrgenommen, als er den Hund zu Boden drückte, doch da hatte er ihm keine Beachtung geschenkt, weil er für das unmittelbare Vorhaben keine Rolle spielte. Aber nun hatte er Zeit und Gelegenheit, diesen neuen Duft zu analysieren, und fand ihn äußerst eigenartig. Er war nicht unangenehm, hatte sogar etwas entfernt Verlockendes, aber er war definitiv fremd, und er störte den Wolf. Er verstand nicht wieso, aber etwas sagte ihm, daß dieser Geruch kein Recht hatte, im Fell des schwarzen Hundes zu hängen. Dieser Geruch mußte verschwinden.

Entschlossen, aber ohne Eile fing er an, den Hund mit der Zunge zu waschen, so wie es eine Wolfsmutter mit ihrem Jungen tun würde. Stück für Stück entfernte er den fremden Geruch, und nach anfänglichem Erstaunen ließ der Hund es sich gefallen und kommentierte die Behandlung mit wohligem Winseln.

Ein sanfter Schubs mit der Nase brachte ihn dazu, sich folgsam auf den Rücken zu drehen, und die Waschung wurde fortgesetzt. Der Wolf leckte flüchtig über die Abdrücke seiner Zähne an der Kehle des Hundes und folgte der Spur des fremden Dufts weiter nach unten. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit stellte er fest, daß der Geruch allmählich schwächer wurde - ersetzt, wie es schien, von einem neuen Duft, der ihm unerwartet in die Nase stieg: warm und scharf-süß und ausnehmend angenehm. Es war kein fremder Geruch; er trug eindeutig die Spur des schwarzen Hundes in sich, aber es war einer, den der Wolf an ihm noch nie gerochen hatte. Und weil es so neu war, dauerte es eine Weile, bis er begriff, warum er diesen Duft so aufregend fand.

Das war der Geruch eines Gefährten, der sich zur Paarung anbot.

Die Erkenntnis verwirrte ihn. Der schwarze Hund kein Weibchen, warum sollte er sich auf diese Weise anbieten? War das eine neue Form der Unterwerfung? Doch gleichzeitig fand er diese neue Entdeckung viel zu faszinierend, um sie unerforscht zu lassen. Er stellte das Waschen ein und ging statt dessen mit der Nase über das schwarze Fell, sehr ausgiebig und behutsam, sog den ungewohnten Duft tief in sich ein.

Der schwarze Hund war sehr still geworden unter ihm, alle seine Muskeln waren angespannt und zitterten ein wenig. Der Wolf zögerte, unsicher, was er tun sollte.

Plötzlich gab der Hund ein kurzes, scharfes Bellen von sich und sprang auf die Beine. Der Wolf zuckte erschrocken zurück. Sein Gefährte schüttelte sich kurz und drehte sich ein paarmal im Kreis, als wolle er seinen eigenen Schwanz fangen. Dann machte er einen Satz zu der Luke im Boden, durch die er hereingekommen war, und innerhalb von zwei Herzschlägen hatte er sie aufgestoßen und winselte erwartungsvoll, während sein Schwanz ungeduldig von einer Seite zur anderen wischte.

Alle fremden Gerüche verloren schlagartig an Bedeutung. Ohne Zögern hechtete der Wolf in die enge Öffnung hinab, fühlte ein feines Stechen in den Pfoten, als sie den sandigen Boden berührten, und dann rannte er, rannte den dunklen Gang entlang, unbekümmert ob der schwarze Hund ihm folgte oder nicht. Hinaus aus diesem engen Gefängnis, hinauf zu den Bäumen und Wasserläufen und dem weiten Himmel - nur noch das war wichtig. Viel zu schwerfällig erschienen ihm die eigenen Pfoten, die ihn nicht schnell genug voranbringen konnten.

Endlich erreichte er das Ende des Ganges und schlüpfte behende nach draußen. Er mußte sich tief ducken und den Kopf einziehen, um den peitschenden Zweigen des Baumes über dem Erdloch zu entgehen, bekam dennoch, als er davonsprang, einen beißenden Gertenhieb aufs Hinterteil, doch der kurze Schmerz war ohne Belang. Er war _frei_.

Der Mond schien hell, die Luft war klar und kalt, und er konnte kaum genug bekommen von all den Gerüchen und Geräuschen, die die Nacht mit sich brachte. Neben ihm tauchte nun der schwarze Hund auf, hechelnd und schwanzwedelnd. Wie ein aufgeregter Welpe tollte er um ihn herum, schubste ihn immer wieder mit der Nase an, sprang ein paar Schritte davon und kam dann eindringlich winselnd zurückgelaufen: _Komm mit, komm mit!_

Sie mußten nicht weit laufen. Am Rand einer nahen Baumgruppe wartete das übrige Rudel auf sie.

Der große Hirsch beobachtete ihre Ankunft reglos, nur seine Ohren drehten sich aufmerksam in alle Richtungen. Zwischen seinen Geweihstangen hatte sich die Ratte zusammengekauert; die winzige Nase zuckte unruhig.

Der Wolf näherte sich bedächtig, alle Sinne wachsam und konzentriert. Er fühlte keine Angst; dennoch wollte er eine Auseinandersetzung wenn möglich vermeiden. In einer direkten Konfrontation mit dem Hirsch, das wußte er, mochte er durchaus den Kürzeren ziehen.

Der Hund dagegen trabte zielstrebig auf seine Gefährten zu, und der Hirsch senkte den Kopf, um mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe zu sein. Für einen kurzen Moment berührten sich ihre Nasen zur Begrüßung, dann wandte sich der Hirsch wieder dem Wolf zu. Ein sanftes, fragendes Schnaufen kam aus seinen Nüstern. Der schwarze Hund tänzelte ungeduldig auf der Stelle, sprang ein paarmal im Kreis und ließ ein zustimmendes Bellen hören.

Der Wolf hatte die Szene still beobachtet, aber nun, als der Hirsch sich ihm gemessenen Schrittes näherte, spannte er unwillkürlich sämtliche Muskeln an, machte sich sprungbereit. Sollte der Hirsch einen Kampf wollen, würde er ihn bekommen.

Dann standen sie sich gegenüber, Auge in Auge, reglos. Der schwarze Hund winselte leise. Der Wolf knurrte.

Der Hirsch ließ sich ein wenig steif auf die Vorderbeine nieder, dann legte er sich ins Gras und senkte den Kopf mit dem schweren Geweih bis zum Boden. Auch die Ratte kauerte sich zusammen, machte sich so flach wie möglich und krümmte die Schnauze unter den grauen Leib.

Eine unbändige Freude durchströmte den Wolf bei dem Anblick. Diese Geste war unverkennbar: Sie waren zurückgekommen. Er hatte sein Rudel wieder!

Das Echo seines Heulens hallte triumphierend durch die Nacht, als er lossprang und über die Wiese davonhetzte. Seine Ohren fingen das Geräusch von Hirschhufen auf, die ihm folgten, und ein Blick zurück enthüllte den Schatten des Hundes, der leichtfüßig durch die Nacht glitt. Das Land vor ihm war weit und offen, sein Rudel war bei ihm, und das Mondlicht badete sie in flüssiges Silber.

Alles war gut.

--*--

Sie bemerkten nicht, daß er zurückfiel. Das Rudel verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit des nahen Waldes und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden seinem Blick entschwunden.

Sirius kehrte in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück und blieb schwer atmend auf den Knien sitzen. Seine Kehle fühlte sich wund und geschunden an dort, wo die Wolfszähne ihre Abdrücke hinterlassen hatten, und ihm war ein wenig übel von dem rohen Kaninchenfleisch, das Tatze so begeistert verschlungen hatte. Aber sein dringendstes Problem war ein anderes.

Sein Körper brannte. Jeder Zentimeter Haut, den die Zunge des Wolfes berührt hatte, schien in Flammen zu stehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was der Anlaß für diese plötzliche Zuwendung gewesen sein mochte, aber, oh Merlin, es hatte sich so _gut_ angefühlt, als diese warme, weiche Zunge sanft über Tatzes Fell geglitten war, während der vertraute Wolfsgeruch seine Nase füllte und die Wärme des anderen Körpers wie warmer Honig in ihn hineinsickerte... Ein wohliger Schauer durchrann ihn und verstärkte noch die drangvolle Enge zwischen seinen Schenkeln.

Er krallte die Finger in das nasse Gras, als er sich krampfhaft vornüber beugte. Sein Herz pochte zum Zerspringen, und seine Kehle schmerzte von der Anstrengung, ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein...

Und dann sprang er auf und rannte, rannte ohne Ziel in die Dunkelheit hinein in der aussichtslosen Hoffnung, daß die körperliche Anstrengung ihn ablenken würde. Aber selbst die schneidende Novemberkälte vermochte die Hitze in ihm nicht zu kühlen.

Plötzlich gewahrte er aus dem Augenwinkel das Glitzern von Mondlicht auf Wasser und hielt abrupt inne, als er erkannte, wo er war.

Das Platschen und Aufspritzen des Wassers klang laut in der stillen Nacht als eine schwarze, vierbeinige Silhouette sich kopfüber in den Großen See stürzte.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Mrs. Rowling. Ich borge nur, und verdiene auch kein Geld damit._


	5. Kapitel V

**Kapitel V**

_Of all sweet passions Shame is the loveliest._

Lord Alfred Douglas - In Praise of Shame

Es war nicht richtig.

Während Phyllis sich in seine Arme schmiegte und seiner Zunge willig Einlaß in ihren Mund gewährte, wurde Sirius immer mehr bewußt, wie falsch das alles hier war.

Es war nicht unangenehm. Er mochte es, wie ihre Hände sanft streichelten, mochte das Gefühl ihrer warmen Rundungen, die sich weich gegen seinen Körper drückten und den süßen Geschmack ihrer Zunge an seiner. Aber es waren nicht _ihre_ Hände, an die er dabei dachte, nicht _ihre_ Zunge, die er schmecken wollte. Er dachte an rauhere Finger, an schmalere Hüften, an helleres Haar und andersfarbige Augen. Und sein Körper reagierte auf diese Vorstellung, wurde heiß und zittrig, er spürte sein Herz wie wild pochen und ein leises Wimmern in seiner Kehle aufsteigen...

„Was ist?" fragte Phyllis.

Der Klang ihrer Stimme holte ihn unsanft in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er bemerkte, daß er sich in ihren Armen verkrampft hatte, sein Mund lag bewegungslos auf ihrem, und Phyllis hatte die Hände gegen seine Schultern gedrückt und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, sicher", antwortete er schnell und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Phyllis grinste zurück und zog ihn erneut zu sich heran.

Ihr Mund war so angenehm warm wie beim ersten Mal, aber er fühlte plötzlich einen eisigen Schauer zwischen seinen Schulterblättern.

Nein.

Es mußte aufhören. Er mußte weg hier, weg von ihr, weg von allem, das diese entsetzlich falschen Gefühle und Gedanken in ihm wecken konnte, Gedanken an Remus und an all die verbotenen Dinge, die er mit ihm tun wollte... Der Wolf hatte bereits etwas geargwöhnt, in der Hütte vor zwei Nächten, da war er ganz sicher. Und wenn der Wolf etwas wußte, dann war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Remus ebenfalls Verdacht schöpfen würde.

Das durfte natürlich nicht passieren. Niemals.

Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung schob er Phyllis auf Armeslänge von sich. Sie schien es für ein Spiel zu halten und versuchte lachend, die Entfernung zu überbrücken, aber er trat einen Schritt zurück.

Das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihn verwirrt ansah. „Was ist denn los mit dir heute? Du benimmst dich den ganzen Tag schon so komisch. Stimmt was nicht?"

Sirius holte tief Luft. Er mußte handeln. Jetzt.

„Wir sollten das nicht tun", sagte er und gab sich Mühe, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

Phyllis blinzelte verdutzt, sich offenbar fragend, was das bedeuten sollte. Dann schien ihr eine Idee zu kommen, denn sie lächelte erneut. „Ach so... schon klar." Sie warf ein paar kurze Blicke nach links und rechts durch den Raum. „Wir können auch woanders hingehen, wenn du willst..."

Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Instinktiv wich Sirius um die gleiche Distanz zurück.

„Nein", antwortete er. „Ich meine, wir sollten das gar nicht mehr tun. Wir..." Sag es, verdammt. Sag es einfach. „Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn wir uns nicht mehr treffen."

Die Worte hingen schwer, beinahe körperlich zwischen ihnen. Sirius spürte seinen Herzschlag in seinen Ohren pochen.

„Warte mal `ne Sekunde", sagte Phyllis schließlich sehr leise. Ihre Hände ballten sich an ihren Seiten zu Fäusten. „Machst du etwa gerade Schluß mit mir?"

Er schluckte. „Ja", sagte er.

„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?!" Ihre hellen Augen blitzten zornig, als sie energisch einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne trat. Sirius unterdrückte den Impuls, erneut zurückzuweichen. „Du kannst nicht erst wochenlang mit mir rumknutschen wie blöd, und dann fällt dir auf einmal ein, daß du plötzlich keine Lust mehr auf mich hast?! So läuft das nicht, mein Freund!"

Sirius fühlte, wie sich seine eigenen Hände schmerzhaft zusammenkrampften. Dachte sie etwa, daß ihm das hier Spaß machte? Er wußte genau, daß er sich unfair benahm; Phyllis war hübsch, und clever, und nett, und er mochte sie wirklich gern, aber er hatte nun mal keine andere Wahl, verdammt!

„Doch", erwiderte er so ruhig wie möglich. „Genauso läuft das."

Phyllis war blaß geworden vor Zorn. „Das glaub ich jetzt nicht. Was ist los mit dir, du Scheißkerl?! Du hältst dich für so cool, aber wenn's ernst wird, ziehst du den Schwanz ein, ja?"

Die Worte trafen ihn, mehr als er zugeben wollte, aber gleichzeitig war er froh darüber, denn die Betroffenheit verwandelte sich schnell in Wut, und mit Wut konnte er umgehen.

„Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein", fauchte er zurück. „_So_ toll war's ja nun auch wieder nicht."

„Du bist so erbärmlich", höhnte sie. „Ich hab Erstkläßler in meinem Nachhilfekurs, die benehmen sich erwachsener!"

„Dann such dir doch `nen Erstkläßler, du Schlampe!" zischte er.

_Klatsch_.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er begriff, daß der brennende Schmerz in seinem Gesicht von ihrer Hand herrührte. Er fing an zu lachen, aus purer Überspanntheit, aber er nutzte auch das zu seinem Vorteil und grinste sie frech an. „Was denn, mehr hast du nicht drauf?"

Phyllis' Augen sprühten unsichtbare Funken. „Verschwinde!" zischte sie ihn an, ihre Stimme weißglühend vor Zorn. „Hau einfach ab!"

„Mit Vergnügen", schoß er zurück. Und dann drehte er sich um und schlenderte betont lässig davon, ohne Eile und mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen. Es fiel ihm schwer, bemerkte er erstaunt, diese so vertraute Pose aufrechtzuerhalten. Seine Schultern zitterten, kaum merklich, aber das Gefühl war da, und in seinem Gesicht war ein Brennen, das nichts mit ihrer Ohrfeige zu tun hatte. Er wollte losrennen, weg von hier, irgendwohin, wo ihn niemand finden konnte, und nie wieder zurückkommen, aber selbst wenn ihn das nicht sein letztes bißchen Haltung kosten würde, er hatte die dunkle Ahnung, daß er es gar nicht gekonnt hätte. Mit jedem Schritt schienen die Wut und die Verzweiflung aus ihm herauszufließen, bis schließlich nichts mehr übrig war in ihm.

Er fühlte sich einfach nur noch zu Tode erschöpft.

xxxxx

„Ihr müßt zugeben, das war eine meiner genialeren Ideen", sagte James selbstgefällig.

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr", spöttelte Remus.

„Wieso? Willst du behaupten, das ist keine gute Idee?" Er deutete mit verletzter Miene auf den Tisch, an dem sie saßen.

Sie hatten sich in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums zurückgezogen, etwas abseits vom allgemeinen Trubel, jeder in der einen Hand eine Feder und in der anderen den Zauberstab. Auf dem Tisch in ihrer Mitte lag ein Stück Pergament von der Größe der Tischplatte ausgebreitet, und darauf nahmen langsam die Umrisse des Schlosses und der es umgebenden Ländereien Gestalt an. Nach den Ereignissen der Vollmondnacht vor zwei Tagen hatte James seine magische Karte zur obersten Priorität ihrer außerschulischen Aktivitäten erklärt, und niemand hatte widersprochen.

„Ich möchte mich über die Vor- und Nachteile deiner sogenannten Genialität nicht weiter auslassen", neckte Remus. Tatsächlich hielt er die Karte für eine der besten Ideen, die James je gehabt hatte, doch er konnte schlicht nicht umhin, seinen Freund ein wenig aufzuziehen. Seit Moony das Rudel wieder aufgenommen hatte, befand er sich in einem Zustand, der nur mit einem leichten Rausch verglichen werden konnte. Er mußte wie ein Idiot ausgesehen haben, als er nach der Verwandlung erschöpft und kraftlos, aber bis über beide Ohren grinsend, auf dem Bett in der Heulenden Hütte lag. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm gar mit ernster Miene die Temperatur gemessen, als das Grinsen zwanzig Minuten später noch immer auf seinem Gesicht klebte, aber er nahm es ihr nicht übel. Woher sollte sie wissen, daß seine ganze Welt gerade wieder ins rechte Lot zurückgekehrt war?

„Er möchte sich darüber nicht weiter auslassen", äffte James ihn nach und schnaufte. „Aus welchem Jahrhundert kommst du, Wölfchen?"

Remus' Feder hinterließ einen unschönen Strich auf dem Pergament, als er heftig zusammenfuhr. „Bist du wahnsinnig?" zischte er, einen schnellen, alarmierten Blick in den Raum werfend. „Doch nicht so laut!"

James grinste triumphierend. Peter kicherte, und obwohl Remus das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, blieb ihm nach einem kurzen Moment nichts anderes übrig, als mitzulachen.

Im nächsten Augenblick riß es sie alle drei von ihren Sitzen hoch, zusammen mit sämtlichen anderen Anwesenden im Raum.

Im Porträtloch stand Sirius, breitbeinig, mit einer Hand an der Hüfte wie ein Flamencotänzer. Die andere hatte er über den Kopf gehoben, und aus seinem Zauberstab dröhnte das nervtötende Plärren einer Clownstrompete, allerdings in vierfacher Lautstärke. Natürlich war die Aufmerksamkeit aller innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen auf ihn gerichtet.

„Sag mal, geht's noch, Black?" fragte Michael Ickleton halb erschocken, halb wütend, als das Tröten abbrach. Sirius ignorierte ihn.

„Also, bevor ihr's gerüchteweise erfahrt, Leute", setzte er an, und seine Stimme troff vor hochmütiger Verachtung, „Sirius Black hat gerade mit Phyllis White Schluß gemacht, und ich wiederhole, _er_ hat mit _ihr_ Schluß gemacht. Merkt euch die Reihenfolge. Danke." Und damit machte er kehrt und rauschte hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Raum.

Stille.

Remus blinzelte ein paarmal, um sicherzugehen, daß er wach und nicht etwa über der Karte eingenickt war. Er schaute zu Peter, dann zu James, aber die sahen nicht weniger verblüfft aus.

Langsam, einer nach dem anderen, wandten sich die Köpfe ihrer Mitschüler zu ihnen um. Keiner sagte etwas, aber wohin Remus auch blickte, begegnete er fragenden, neugierigen Augen.

„_Was_?!" fauchte James in die starrende Runde. „Was gibt's da zu glotzen, ihr Affen? Der Mann kann mit seiner Freundin Schluß machen, wie und wann es ihm paßt, also hört gefälligst auf zu gaffen wie besoffene Trolle!"

Offenbar hatte niemand große Lust, sich mit ihm anzulegen. Nach und nach wurden die Blicke abgewandt und die unterbrochenen Aktivitäten wieder aufgenommen. Bald herrschte der übliche Lärmpegel, obwohl die Gespräche jetzt natürlich nur noch um ein Thema kreisten.

In ihrer Ecke steckten die drei Rumtreiber die Köpfe zusammen.

„Sagt mal, spinne ich, oder habt ihr das auch gerade mitgekriegt?" Frustrierte Wut schwang in James' Stimme mit.

„Ob er das erst gemeint hat?" fragte Peter unsicher. „Oder denkt ihr, er albert nur rum?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich finde, das hat sich ziemlich echt angehört." Er bekam keine Antwort, hatte aber auch keine erwartet. Seine beiden Freunde sahen genauso verwirrt und besorgt aus, wie er sich fühlte.

Schließlich warf James mit einem Schnaufer die Feder auf den Tisch. „Ich rede mit ihm", sagte er und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Nein." Bevor er wußte, was genau ihn dazu veranlaßte, hatte Remus die Hand ausgestreckt und James am Arm gefaßt. „Laß", sagte er. „Ich mache das."

James sah ihn erstaunt an. Für einen Moment schien er widersprechen zu wollen, aber es mußte wohl etwas in Remus' Gesichtsausdruck sein, das ihn überzeugte.

„Okay", sagte er langsam. „Okay, du..." Er beugte sich über die Karte. „Du solltest es im vierten Stock versuchen. Ostflügel. Ja. Ostflügel." Er hob den Kopf, und Remus wartete auf irgendeine Form von Belehrung, eine Instruktion oder etwas Ähnliches. Aber James sah ihn nur ernst an und sagte dann leise: „Viel Glück."

Remus war es gewohnt, sich unauffällig zu bewegen, und so erreichte er das Porträtloch, ohne daß irgendjemand von ihm Notiz nahm. Alle beteiligten sich fleißig an der Gerüchteküche. Alle - bis auf eine.

Lily Evans blickte ihn über den Raum hinweg direkt an. Ihre Lippen formten tonlose Worte, die er nicht erkennen konnte, aber er hielt sich auch nicht mit dem Versuch auf. Er schüttelte nur einmal kurz den Kopf zur Antwort, dann duckte er sich durch das Loch in der Wand nach draußen und schob das Porträt leise hinter sich zu.

xxxxx

Remus tat etwas, das er außerhalb von Vollmondnächten nur äußerst selten gestattete: Er überließ dem Wolf die Führung.

Moony war unruhig; er spürte sehr genau, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung war, und seine feinen Sinne nahmen die Spur ohne Schwierigkeiten auf, als er ungeduldig zerrend auf die Suche nach dem abhanden gekommenen Rudelmitglied ging. Remus folgte ihm an Türen vorbei und Gänge entlang, gelegentlich geradewegs durch eine Gruppe Mitschüler hindurch - bis der Wolf abrupt haltmachte.

Remus kniff verwirrt die Augen zusammen. Sie standen vor der Bibliothek. Von allen Orten, an denen er nach Sirius gesucht hätte, war dies einer der letzten.

_Bist du sicher?_

Wieder ein ungeduldiges Zerren. Hätte der Wolf seine Pfoten gehabt, hätte er zweifellos angefangen, an der Tür zu kratzen. Remus hielt ihn entschlossen nieder.

_Still jetzt_, befahl er streng als er die Klinke niederdrückte und leise eintrat.

xxxxx

Über den Rand ihrer Brillengläser schoß Madam Pince einen derart energischen Blick auf ihn ab, daß Remus sich unwillkürlich duckte.

"Da sind Sie ja", sagte sie statt einer Begrüßung.

"Was?" fragte er verdutzt. War sie neuerdings Hellseherin? Woher sollte sie wissen -

"Nun, Sie gehören zu Mr. Black, nehme ich an", erwiderte sie spitz. "In über fünf Jahren habe ich ihn immer nur mit einem von Ihnen dreien hier gesehen, und das war mir ehrlich gesagt auch ganz recht. Der Junge hat nicht das leiseste Gespür dafür, wie man mit Büchern respektvoll umgeht."

"Was Sie nicht sagen", platzte es aus Remus heraus. Madam Pince runzelte mißbilligend die Stirn.

"Nun, was immer Sie beide hier vorhaben, sie sollten sich beeilen. Die Bibliothek schließt in einer Stunde. Und sagen Sie ihrem Freund, er soll es sich bloß nicht einfallen lassen, hier irgendwelche Dummheiten zu versuchen. Ich habe ein Auge auf ihn."

"Ja, Ma'am", murmelte Remus, immer noch reichlich verwirrt. "Ich meine, nein, Ma'am... danke, Ma'am..." Sie musterte ihn kritisch, und er beeilte sich, möglichst rasch in dem Labyrinth aus Bücherregalen und Tischen unterzutauchen.

Es kostete ihn Mühe, den Wolfsteil seines Bewußtseins wieder soweit zurückzudrängen, daß Moony nicht dazwischenfunken konnte, während er mit Sirius sprach. Der Wolf war noch immer unruhig und aufgeregt, nun, da das Ziel seiner Spurensuche so nahe war, aber Remus hatte jahrelange Übung darin, ihn in Schach zu halten. Nach einigen Momenten zog sich Moony, wenn auch widerwillig, zurück und verfiel in stille Reglosigkeit.

Die Bibliothek war nicht gerade klein, und Remus begann sich schon zu fragen, wo sein Freund sich verkrochen haben mochte, als er Sirius entdeckte. Er saß allein an einem der hintersten Tische, in einer Ecke nahe am Fenster, weit weg von Madam Pince und den wenigen späten Besuchern, einen Stapel Bücher vor sich aufgetürmt, auf den er die Arme stützte, das Gesicht in der Beuge eines Ellbogens vergraben. Einen Moment hielt Remus verunsichert inne bei dem Anblick, doch dann trat er näher und klopfte zweimal kurz auf die Tischplatte, um sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Sirius' Kopf kam ruckartig nach oben. Einen kurzen Augenblick sah er erschrocken aus, doch dann verzog sich sein Gesicht zu jenem spöttisch-herablassenden Halblächeln, das den Blacks eigen war.

"Was muß man in diesem Schloß tun, um mal fünf Minuten allein zu sein?" fragte er spitz.

"Sich ein besseres Versteck suchen", schlug Remus vor. Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern deutete auf den Stuhl, der seinem Freund gegenüber stand. "Darf ich mich setzen, wenn ich schon mal da bin?"

Sirius zuckte die Achseln. "Ist ein freies Land."

Remus zog sich den Stuhl heran und ließ sich darauffallen. Sirius hatte sich zurückgelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und betrachtete ihn mit jenem arroganten, zugleich gelangweilten und herausfordernden Blick, der so manchen Lehrer oft genug in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Zum Glück war Remus kein Lehrer. Er lehnte sich auf die Unterarme, so daß er sich nach vorne über den Tisch beugen konnte, und erwiderte den provozierenden Blick schweigend und ungerührt.

Wie erwartet brachte das Sirius aus dem Konzept.

"Was?!" schnaufte gereizt. "Was wird das hier, ein Schweige-Duell? Stellst du keine dummen Fragen, willst du mir nicht erzählen, wie bescheuert ich mich benehme?!"

"Nein", sagte Remus ruhig. "Aber vielleicht willst _du mir_ was erzählen."

"Fick dich."

Remus achtete sorgfältig darauf, seine unbewegte Miene aufrechtzuerhalten. Es würde sie nicht weiterbringen, wenn er sich ebenfalls auf dieses Niveau herabließ. "Nein, danke", gab er betont freundlich zurück. "Vielleicht später."

Sirius schien einzusehen, daß er mit Beleidigungen nicht weiterkam, und wechselte die Taktik. Er versetzte dem Bücherstapel vor sich einen wütenden Stoß, so daß die obersten drei Exemplare herunterfielen und sich über den Tisch verteilten. "Mann, wieso könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?!"

Remus ging auch darauf nicht ein. Stattdessen nahm er eins der Bücher auf und fing an, es oberflächlich durchzublättern. "Tolle Show, die du da vorhin abgezogen hast", bemerkte er wie nebenbei.

Das wirkte. Sirius hörte auf zu schmollen und verzog spöttisch den Mund. "Ich wollte bloß das allgemeine Gerede umgehen", erwiderte er.

"Da muß ich dich enttäuschen, mein Freund. Die Gerüchteküche brodelt schon fleißig." Er klappte das Buch mit einer Hand zu und hob den Kopf. „Aber ich gebe nichts auf Gerüchte, und Krone und Wurmschwanz übrigens auch nicht. Deshalb würden wir gern von dir hören, was eigentlich los war."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Nichts war los. Ich hab gemerkt, daß es nicht paßt, also hab ich Schluß gemacht."

„Das war's?"

„Das war's."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte er, und es war die reine Wahrheit. „Vor drei Tagen warst du noch so verliebt in das Mädchen, das hast du mir selbst gesagt. Und das soll jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr ‚gepaßt' haben?"

„Man kann sich doch mal irren, oder?"

„Sicher. Aber bei so was?"

Eine häßliche Schadenfreude glomm plötzlich in Sirius' Augen auf. „Und was genau macht dich zu so einem Experten, Moony? Die Dutzende von Freundinnen, mit denen _du_ schon Schluß gemacht hast?"

Remus spürte seine Mundwinkel zucken als er unwillkürlich die Kiefer aufeinanderpreßte. Nicht reagieren, dachte er. Nicht drauf eingehen, genau das will er doch. „Das ist was völlig anderes, und das weißt du genau", antwortete er mühsam beherrscht.

Er schien den richtigen Ton getroffen zu haben, denn das Glimmen verschwand aus Sirius' Augen so schnell, wie es gekommen war, und auf sein Gesicht schlich sich ein Ausdruck betretener Scham, als er Remus' Blick auswich. „Sorry", murmelte er.

„Schon gut", erwiderte Remus kühl. Sirius wagte einen kurzen Blick zu ihm hinüber, aber sein Gesicht mußte doch mehr zeigen, als er beabsichtigt hatte, denn sein Freund wandte die Augen sehr schnell wieder ab und fing an, nervös mit dem Lesebändchen zu spielen, das aus einem der Bücher heraushing.

Remus tat einen tiefen Atemzug und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Das war nicht die Richtung, die er sich für dieses Gespräch gewünscht hatte.

„Sie... sie hat angefangen zu klammern", sagte Sirius unvermittelt. Er sah Remus noch immer nicht an, sondern fixierte starr das Lesebändchen in seiner Hand. Die Worte kamen seltsam zögernd und langgezogen, so als formuliere er die Sätze erst im Sprechen. „Sie hat ständig an mir drangehangen, wollte dauernd wissen, was ich wann mit wem mache und wollte überall dabeisein... da hab ich ihr gesagt, daß das so nicht funktioniert." Erneut wagte er einen kurzen Blick, und diesmal hielten ihre Augen einander fest. „Ich mag's nicht, wenn mich einer so... erdrückt", schloß er trotzig. „Das kann ich einfach nicht haben, okay?"

Remus schwieg und ließ sich diese neue Information durch den Kopf gehen. Es ergab einen gewissen Sinn. Tatze war ein Rebell durch und durch, schon immer gewesen. Nichts haßte er so sehr wie das Gefühl, kontrolliert zu werden; nichts behagte ihm weniger als die Aussicht, sich unterordnen zu müssen. Einzige Ausnahme war die Ranghierarchie im Rudel...

Der Gedanken brachte unvermittelt eine neue Idee mit sich, eine, die nicht sehr angenehm war. Moony hatte seinen Führungsanspruch gegenüber dem schwarzen Hund nicht gerade sanft durchgesetzt; er selbst hatte Sirius ein Fläschchen Murtlap-Essenz geliehen, um die wunden Stellen an seiner Kehle zu behandeln. Hatte sein Freund diese beiden Situationen - Moony und Phyllis - irgendwie miteinander in Verbindung gebracht? Hatte er beschlossen, daß er fürs Erste genug dominiert worden war und war deshalb aus der Beziehung ausgebrochen?

Nein, das war albern, so würde Sirius nicht denken - oder doch?

„Das... hat aber nichts mit Moony zu tun, oder?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Er gab sich Mühe, es zu verbergen, war aber bei Weitem nicht schnell genug. Verwirrt beobachtete Remus, wie sein ganzer Körper sich anspannte in einer Panik, die er beim besten Willen nicht verstehen konnte.

„Was... was meinst du?"

„Ich meine", erklärte Remus verdattert, "daß Moony nicht gerade zimperlich mit Tatze war und daß du danach vielleicht keine Lust mehr hattest, den braven Jungen zu spielen." Und dann, noch während er sprach, fiel ihm etwas ein, woran er in den letzten zwei Tagen keinen Gedanken verschwendet hatte, weil er viel zu euphorisch gewesen war, um überhaupt viel zu denken. Er fühlte sein Gesicht unangenehm warm werden bei der Erinnerung. "Und dann war da ja auch noch diese andere Sache, du weißt schon, später..."

Sirius war blaß geworden, ein scharfer Kontrast zu der Hitze in Remus' Wangen. "Ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wovon du -"

"Das ist gar keine große Sache, weißt du", unterbrach Remus eilig. Ihm war klar, daß er viel zu schnell sprach, aber er wollte die Worte herausbekommen, ehe ihn die Stimme verließ. "Das ist so eine Dominanz-Unterwerfungs-Geschichte, Rudelverhalten, hat gar nichts zu sagen, völlig normal..." Er brach ab, weil ihm klar wurde, daß er wie ein Idiot plapperte, und fühlte das Rot auf seinem Gesicht sich noch vertiefen. Großartig. Er warf einen schnellen Blick nach links und rechts, um zu sehen, ob irgendein Außenstehender von dem Gespräch etwas mitbekommen hatte, aber zum Glück war niemand in Hörweite.

Sirius' Finger umklammerten das Lesebändchen so fest, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. "Ich weiß das alles, Remus", antwortete er mit eigenartig verhaltener Stimme, so als traue er sich nicht zu atmen. Sein Blick ging zielstrebig an Remus vorbei. "Ich brauch keine Textbuch-Lektionen über Werwolf-Verhalten. Und selbst wenn, das hat mit Phyllis überhaupt nichts zu tun."

"Wirklich nicht?"

Sirius' Blick kam nach oben, langsam, fast widerwillig. Für einen Moment lag etwas so Durchdringendes in seinen schwarzen Augen, daß es Remus einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Moony hob neugierig den Kopf, spitzte die Ohren.

"Nein", sagte Sirius mit fester Stimme.

Moony winselte verstört. Er verstand die Bedeutung des Wortes, aber warum stimmte sie nicht überein mit dem, was seine Nase und seine Ohren ihm sagten?

Remus hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, an einem Abgrund zu stehen, als er für einen kurzen, verwirrenden Moment zwischen Mensch und Wolf, zwischen Vertrauen und Instinkt schwankte. Dann nahm er alle Willenskraft, die er aufbringen konnte, zusammen und stieß den Wolf so weit in den Hintergrund seines Bewußtseins zurück wie er nur konnte. _Verschwinde endlich! Was verstehst du schon davon? Wenn er sagt, daß es so ist, dann ist es so. Halt dich da raus!_

Moony knurrte und sträubte sich mit aller Kraft, aber plötzlich war es, als schnelle ein straff gespanntes Gummiband zurück, und mit einem wütenden Aufheulen sank der Wolf in die Dunkelheit des Unterbewußten.

"Remus?"

Er fuhr ein wenig zusammen, als er abrupt in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte. Sirius hatte sich im Stuhl nach vorn gebeugt und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Hey, alles klar?"

"Ja", sagte er schnell. "Ja, sicher." Und es _war_ alles in Ordnung, sagte er sich trotzig, denn wenn er entscheiden mußte zwischen dem Wolf, gegen den er seit Jahren einen nicht enden wollenden Machtkampf austrug, und Sirius, dem Freund, dem er vertraute, dann war das nicht wirklich eine Frage.

„Also... das war's dann mit dir und Phyllis?" nahm er das Gespräch vorsichtig wieder auf. „Aus und vorbei? Einfach so?"

Sirius zuckte die Achseln und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken. „Sieht so aus."

„Tut mir leid", sagte Remus leise.

Sirius hob erneut die Schultern. „Schon okay", gab er zurück. „Weißt du, so toll ist das mit den Mädchen auch eigentlich gar nicht. Okay, die Knutscherei fand ich ganz in Ordnung, aber sonst..." Und dann, sehr behutsam, als fürchte er, jemand könne es hören, fügte er hinzu: „Eigentlich bin ich auch sowieso viel lieber mit... euch zusammen."

Remus verstand nicht, warum ihn diese Worte so sehr freuten, wollte es auch nicht verstehen. Schön, das mochte ein nettes Kompliment sein, aber wenn eine Beziehung in die Brüche ging, egal wie kurz sie gewesen sein mochte, dann war das verdammt noch mal kein Grund zur Freude. Er schob das irritierende Gefühl resolut beiseite.

Der plötzliche, durchdringende Ton einer Glocke, die heftig geschüttelt wurde, ließ sie heftig zusammenfahren, unmittelbar gefolgt von Madam Pince' energischer Stimme: „Acht Uhr fünfzig, meine Herrschaften, die Bibliothek schließt in zehn Minuten! Alle Bücher zurück in die Regale, und wehe euch, wenn ich auch nur ein einziges irgendwo herumliegen finde!"

Das Scharren von Stuhlbeinen auf dem Boden wurde laut, als die so Angesprochenen der Aufforderung nachkamen. Remus sah Sirius an. Der verzog spöttisch das Gesicht. „Das war unser Stichwort", kommentierte er trocken, und Remus nickte mit der Andeutung eines Lachens. „Gehen wir lieber."

Gemeinsam stellten sie die Bücher in die Regale zurück, und Remus entging nicht, wie Sirius das Lesebändchen sorgfältig zwischen den Seiten verbarg, damit man nicht sehen sollte, wie zerknittert es war. Dann trabten sie Seite an Seite unter Madam Pince' mißtrauischem Blick hindurch Richtung Ausgang.

„Alte Brillenschlange", murrte Sirius gehässig, als sie auf den Gang traten. „Sie hat mich angestarrt wie ein Alien, als ich vorhin reingekommen bin." Remus grinste.

„Kann ich ihr nicht verdenken. Wann kriegt man dich schon mal in der Bibliothek zu sehen? Und dann auch noch alleine?"

Er bekam einen entrüsteten Blick als Antwort, den er etwas nachdenklich erwiderte. Ihm wurde bewußt, daß er seinen Auftrag, mit Sirius zu reden, hiermit erfüllt hatte, und im Grunde verlangte allein schon die Uhrzeit, daß sie nun möglichst zügig in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückkehrten. Aus irgendeinem Grund erschien ihm diese Aussicht allerdings wenig bis gar nicht verlockend. Er fühlte sich unerwartet wohl, so mit Tatze allein; er wollte ihn nicht so schnell wieder teilen.

„Wie wär's mit einem Sandwich?" fragte er spontan. Sirius blinzelte erstaunt. „Sandwich?"

„Ja. Wir könnten runtergehen in die Küche, hast du Lust?"

„Wie kommst du jetzt auf sowas?"

Remus hob die Schultern. „Bloß so. Ich dachte, du hast bestimmt Hunger, nach der ganzen Aufregung." Das war ein dämliches Argument, und er suchte schnell nach einem besseren. „Außerdem hab ich mich noch gar nicht richtig bei dir bedankt. Du weißt schon - dafür, daß du das Rudel gerettet hast."

Sirius wurde tatsächlich ein wenig rot. „Reiner Egoismus", murmelte er, aber es klang nicht sehr überzeugend, und Remus mußte lachen. „Also, gehen wir?"

„Was ist mit den anderen zweien?"

„Die brauchen wir nicht dazu", sagte Remus vergnügt.

Sirius zögerte, als könne er sich nicht recht entschließen, und Remus wartete geduldig ab, obwohl er nicht verstand, was an der Entscheidung so schwer sein sollte.

„Also... nur du und ich, ja?"

„Ja", sagte Remus überrascht. „Ist das ein Problem?"

„Nein", erwiderte Sirius schnell. „Nein, gar nicht, das ist... das ist cool. Wirklich."

Remus lächelte. „Na, dann los."

xxxxx

Sie nahmen den üblichen Weg - oder zumindest den üblichen Weg für Rumtreiber. Es war vielleicht gut, daß ihnen hier niemand begegnen konnte, denn Sirius wirkte merkwürdig abwesend.

„Mit Phyllis war ich nie Sandwiches essen", bemerkte er nachdenklich, während sie einige Stufen hinunterstiegen.

„Da hat sie aber was verpaßt", neckte Remus in der Hoffnung, ihn ein wenig aufzumuntern, doch der Scherz ging ins Leere. Verständlich; höchstwahrscheinlich war die Trennung Tatze doch nähergegangen, als er zugeben wollte. Sirius war nicht sehr gut darin, eine Schwäche einzugestehen. Remus beobachtete ihn einen Moment verstohlen von der Seite, dann traf er eine Entscheidung.

„Weißt du", sagte er vorsichtig, „eigentlich bin ich ganz froh, daß wir dich wiederhaben."

„Hm?" machte Sirius fragend.

„Na ja..." Er war nicht sicher, ob es klug war, das zu erzählen, aber Sirius hatte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt, also war es nur fair, wenn er dasselbe tat. „So richtig hat mir das von Anfang an nicht gefallen, das mit dir und Phyllis. Ich weiß, sowas darf man nicht mal denken, und natürlich tut's mir leid, daß es nicht geklappt hat und all das, aber... Wir haben dich kaum noch gesehen, und, na ja... irgendwie hat sich das einfach nicht richtig angefühlt." Und dann, nach einem kurzen Moment, fügte er hinzu: „Moony mochte das auch nicht. Er mochte ihren Geruch nicht an dir."

Ihm fiel plötzlich auf, daß Sirius nicht mehr neben ihm war, und als er sich umdrehte, stand sein Freund mitten im Gang und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Du hast mich vermißt", sagte er.

Die ungewöhnliche Wortwahl verstörte Remus. „Na ja... wir haben uns alle so unsere Gedanken gemacht", antwortete er vorsichtig. „Aber... wenn du's so ausdrücken willst... ja, das hab ich wohl."

Im nächsten Moment fand er sich in einer so heftigen Umarmung wieder, daß ihm fast die Luft wegblieb. „Hey", protestierte er schwach, während er die Geste instinktiv erwiderte. „Ist ja schon gut..."

Er war absolut sicher, daß sein Freund im nächsten Moment anfangen würde zu lachen und ihn mit einer spöttischen Bemerkung zu necken, aber keines von beidem passierte. Sirius klammerte sich mit so verzweifelter Kraft an ihm fest, als versuche er, ihre Körper ineinander zu verschmelzen. Remus fühlte seine heißen, abgehackten Atemzüge an seinem Hals und das Zittern, das seine Schultern durchlief.

„Hey", wiederholte er, sehr viel weicher diesmal. „Hey, Tatze..." Seine freie Hand fand automatisch den Weg in Sirius' dunkle Mähne und streichelte behutsam. „Schon okay", murmelte er hilflos. „Schon gut, alles wird gut..."

Er redete Unsinn und wußte es, aber ihm fiel schlicht nichts Besseres ein. Verdammt, warum hatte er mit dem sentimentalen Geseiere auch angefangen? Das mußte jemandem in Sirius' Lage ja den Rest geben. Memo an Remus Lupin, dachte er bitter, in Zukunft: Klappe halten.

Er wartete eine Weile, bis er das Gefühl hatte, daß Sirius sich ein wenig beruhigte. Dann klopfte er ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Na komm schon", sagte er und gab sich redliche Mühe, aufmunternd zu klingen. „Das kriegen wir schon hin."

Sirius hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Er weinte nicht, stellte Remus ein wenig erstaunt fest, er sah einfach nur erschöpft und niedergeschlagen aus. „Wir kümmern uns schon um dich", gab er nicht auf. „Du weißt doch: Freunde für immer."

Sirius ließ ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ja", antwortete er nach einem kurzen Moment. Seine Stimme klang unnatürlich rauh. „Ja. Freunde."

xxxxx

James erwachte abrupt und ohne ersichtlichen Grund.

Eine Weile lag er reglos auf dem Rücken, blinzelte zur Decke und fragte sich, was ihn geweckt haben mochte. Der Raum war dunkel und still, bis auf das leise Atmen seiner Freunde und ein wenig Mondlicht, das durch die Vorhänge hereinlugte.

Er gähnte, machte die Augen wieder zu und ließ den Kopf bequem zur Seite sinken. Merlin, es war viel zu früh für Denksport...

Ein leises Wimmern durchdrang die Stille.

James' Augen flogen auf. Die halb erstickten Laute waren zu leise, um die Stimme zu erkennen, aber die Richtung, aus der sie kamen, war aussagekräftig genug. Er runzelte die Stirn, mit einem Schlag hellwach. Es klang fast, als hätte Sirius Schmerzen.

Er war schon im Begriff aufzustehen, als ein neues Geräusch ihn jäh innehalten ließ; ein seltsam rhythmisches Rascheln von Bettzeug, und gleichzeitig hörte er Sirius' Atem tiefer werden.

James verdrehte die Augen, als er sich ins Bett zurücksinken ließ. "Oh, Mann, Tatze", murmelte er entnervt. Nicht, daß _er_ so etwas nie tat... aber ans Weiterschlafen war jetzt natürlich nicht mehr zu denken. Er rollte sich auf die Seite, preßte das Gesicht in sein Kissen und versuchte so gut wie möglich, die Vorgänge auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers zu ignorieren.

Man mußte Sirius zugute halten, daß er sehr leise zu Werke ging. Wäre James nicht bereits wach gewesen, hätte er von dem kleinen Intermezzo unmöglich etwas mitbekommen. Was ihn wieder zurückbrachte zu der Frage, was ihn eigentlich geweckt hatte...

Etwas in Sirius' Atemrhythmus änderte sich, kam aus dem Takt. James hörte das leise Knarren von Holz und ein schlecht unterdrücktes, frustriert klingendes Wimmern.

"Na komm schon", murmelte er ermutigend, als könne er seinem Freund dadurch helfen, und mußte gleich darauf grinsen ob der eigenen Wortwahl.

Sirius erstickte ein Stöhnen mit der Bettdecke, jedenfalls klang es so, und dann wurde es still, und nur noch sein rauhes Atmen war zu hören.

Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf James' Gesicht. Na also. Er schlang die Arme um sein Kissen und tat einen tiefen, entspannenden Atemzug.

Er würde den Mund halten, beschloß er. Er würde Sirius morgen früh nicht mit dieser kleinen Eskapade necken, nicht jetzt, wo Tatze gerade mit Phyllis Schluß gemacht hatte.

Es war eine merkwürdige Szene gewesen, fand er, als die Herren Tatze und Moony sich nach ihrem ungeplanten Sandwich-Ausflug (eine Sache, über die noch zu reden sein würde) denn mal dazu herabgelassen hatten, wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum aufzutauchen. Sirius war mit Details äußerst sparsam gewesen, hatte lediglich etwas gemurmelt von wegen er habe sich eingeengt gefühlt und deshalb die Beziehung beendet. Und aus Remus was gar noch weniger rauszukriegen; erst als Tatze kurz vor dem Schlafengehen im Badezimmer verschwand, winkte er sie zu einem hastig geflüsterten Kriegsrat heran.

"Stellt ihm keine Fragen, Leute, okay?" hatte er gesagt. "Er ist nicht besonders gut drauf wegen dieser Sache, aber er hat mir gesagt, daß er allein damit klarkommen will."

Sie starrten ihn an.

"Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte Peter rundheraus. "Du meinst, wir sollen so tun, als ob nichts passiert wäre?"

"Nein", erwiderte Remus, "ich meine, daß wir uns wie seine Freunde benehmen und ihm nicht permanent Löcher in den Bauch fragen sollten, wenn er das nicht will."

James schüttelte den Kopf. "Bist du sicher, daß du das richtig verstanden hast, Remus?" Er betonte jedes Wort. "Hat er das so zu dir gesagt?"

Remus' Bernsteinaugen begegneten seinen, fest und ohne Zögern.

"Ja", antwortete er. "Hat er."

James war sich immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, was er davon halten sollte.

Er hörte Sirius einen Reinigungszauber flüstern und blinzelte unauffällig, als sein Freund sich aus dem Bett stahl und als dunkle Silhouette an ihm vorbei ins Badezimmer schlich. Sirius drehte das Wasser auf und ließ es laufen.

Lange.

Ziemlich lange.

Zu lange, fand James, um sich mal eben die Hände zu waschen. Was zur Hölle trieb der Knabe da drin? Er konnte unmöglich zu einer Zugabe angesetzt haben.

Aber schließlich wurde das Wasser abgedreht, und Sirius trollte sich zurück ins Bett. James hörte ihn die Vorhänge zuziehen.

Na endlich. Vielleicht war es ihm ja nun vergönnt, noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu kriegen.

Er war schon fast wieder weggedämmert, als ihn ein erneutes Geräusch aus Sirius' Richtung unsanft ins Wachsein zurückzerrte. Wütend biß er in sein Kissen, um einen deftigen Fluch zu unterdrücken. Also ehrlich, das war zuviel. Er holte tief Luft, um seinem Freund mit deutlichen Worten zu raten, seine Hormone in den Griff zu bekommen.

Dasselbe Geräusch wanderte zum zweiten Mal durch die nächtliche Stille.

Es war ein Schluchzen.

James wurde stocksteif, als er mit angehaltenem Atem in den Raum hineinlauschte.

Ja, kein Zweifel. Sirius weinte.

James hatte die Bettdecke zurückgeschlagen und auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille getastet, bevor ihm überhaupt bewußt war, daß er sich bewegt hatte. Verdammt, er hätte es wissen müssen. Er hätte wissen müssen, daß Sirius diese Phyllis-Sache nicht so kaltließ, wie er tat. Er mochte Remus getäuscht haben, aber wieso nur war er, James, auf diesen Schwachsinn hereingefallen?

Seine Füße machten kein Geräusch auf dem dicken Teppich, als er behutsam durchs Zimmer tappte. Zum Glück mußte er kein Licht machen, der Mond schien noch hell genug. Einen Augenblick stand er etwas unschlüssig vor den geschlossenen Vorhängen, doch dann hob er die Hand und klopfte mit dem Fingerknöchel sachte gegen den Bettpfosten.

„Tatze?" flüsterte er.

Das Weinen verstummte abrupt. Nicht einmal mehr ein Atemzug war zu hören. James wartete, doch es kam keine Antwort.

„Komm schon, Sirius, ich weiß, daß du wach bist. Geht's dir gut?"

„Hau ab", sagte Sirius mit tränenrauher Stimme.

„Nein, lieber nicht", erwiderte James. „Ich... ich komm rein, okay?"

Das Schweigen, das er bekam, war zumindest kein direktes Nein, also schob er die Vorhänge auseinander und lugte vorsichtig ins Innere.

Das Mondlicht reichte hier nicht mehr aus, um Einzelheiten zu erkennen; er konnte lediglich Konturen ausmachen. Sein Freund lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm, zusammengerollt wie ein kleiner Igel und die Decke bis über die Schultern hochgezogen.

James zögerte einen Moment in Anbetracht dessen, was unter dieser Decke gerade stattgefunden hatte - und im nächsten Moment schämte er sich dafür. Verdammt, das spielte doch jetzt wirklich keine Rolle.

Entschlossen kroch er aufs Bett, ließ die Vorhänge hinter sich zufallen und schlüpfte unter die Decke.

Sirius rührte sich nicht und gab auch keinen Laut von sich. „Hey", wisperte James zögerlich, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, legte seinem Freund behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter - und erschrak ein wenig bei der Berührung. Sirius' ganzer Körper war so angespannt und verkrampft, als hätte man ihn mit einem Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch belegt. Er zitterte leicht.

James mußte plötzlich an einen kleinen Jungen denken, der vor langer Zeit einmal genauso dagelegen hatte, fest zusammengerollt und so verzweifelt, daß sein ganzer Körper davon schmerzte. Zum ersten Mal hatte dieser Junge ohne den Gute-Nacht-Kuß seiner Mutter zu Bett gehen müssen, zum ersten Mal war er weit weg von zu Hause und getrennt von seinen Eltern, und er hatte seinen alten Teddybären an sich gedrückt und geweint, daß es ihm fast das Herz brach. Doch dann strich plötzlich eine kleine, warme Hand über sein Haar, und als er sich erschrocken, ja, und auch wütend vor Scham umdrehte, saß auf seinem Bett ein anderer Junge, der Junge aus dem Zug, der jetzt im selben Schlafsaal mit ihm wohnte und der genauso schwarzes Haar hatte wie er selbst. Und dieser Junge hatte nicht über ihn gelacht oder dumme Witze gemacht, sondern hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt und sich still an ihn gekuschelt, und der Junge mit dem Teddybären hatte schließlich aufgehört zu weinen und war irgendwann eingeschlafen.

James schlang einen Arm um Sirius' Mitte, so wie sein Freund es damals bei ihm gemacht hatte, lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter und blieb still liegen in der Hoffnung, daß seine Gegenwart irgend etwas bewirken konnte.

Es dauerte lange, bis Sirius' verkrampfte Muskeln sich zu lösen begannen. James hörte ihn tief und zittrig Atem holen und dann erneut leise schluchzen, als die Tränen zurückkamen, und fühlte sich ganz elend dabei. Ihm fielen mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Gründe ein, warum sein Freund mitten in der Nacht hier liegen und sich die Augen ausheulen könnte, und er selbst spielte eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle darin.

Aber zumindest ein Gutes hatte die Sache, denn mit den Tränen schien auch die Anspannung aus Sirius' Körper herauszufließen, bis er schließlich still und schwer in James' Umarmung lag und nur noch etwas unsicher atmete. Erst jetzt wagte es James, sich zu rühren.

„Oh Mann", murmelte er. „Du hast echt was mitgemacht in letzter Zeit."

Sirius schniefte leise. „Ich... ich hab eine ganz große Dummheit gemacht, Jamie", flüsterte er.

Das mochte sich auf viele Dinge beziehen, die Sirius in den letzten Wochen abgezogen hatte, also entschied sich James für das Naheliegendste: „Phyllis?"

„Ja... nein... irgendwie schon... aber darum geht's nicht."

James schnaufte. „Wir sind aber sehr wortgewandt heute."

„Halt die Klappe", sagte Sirius. James grinste still in sich hinein, schwieg aber gehorsam und wartete ab.

Die Stille zog sich hin. Sirius zitterte wieder. James biß sich entschlossen auf die Zunge, damit ihm kein ungeduldiges Wort entschlüpfte.

„Ich... ich hab mich verknallt..."

Die Worte kamen so hastig, so leise und atemlos, daß James im ersten Moment nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt richtig gehört hatte. „Ja", erwiderte er zerstreut. „Das weiß ich doch."

„Es geht nicht um das blöde Mädchen, du Idiot!"

Sirius saß plötzlich aufrecht im Bett. James landete rücklings in den Kissen, halb wegen der hektischen Bewegung, halb vor Schreck ob der unerwarteten Lautstärke. „Scht!" zischte er reflexartig. „Schrei doch nicht so!"

Er langte zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch nach Sirius' Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch und legte einen eiligen Schweigezauber um sie herum, und weil er den Stab nun schon mal in der Hand hatte, schickte er gleich noch ein leises ‚Lumos' hinterher.

Sirius' dunkle Haare waren wild zerzaust, einige Strähnen fielen ihm über die rot verweinten Augen. Er trug einen hellgrauen Fleece-Pyjama, dessen Hemd nur halb zugeknöpft war, und um seinen Hals lag das geflochtene Lederband mit dem Wolfsanhänger.

James blinzelte überrascht. Ihm fiel plötzlich auf, daß er die Kette nicht mehr an Sirius gesehen hatte seit dem Abend der Geburtstagsfeier...

Aber im Augenblick hatten sie dringendere Probleme, darum schob er den Gedanken ohne viel Aufhebens beiseite.

„Okay", erwiderte er so ruhig wie möglich. „Dann erzähl mir doch mal, um wen es geht."

Sirius starrte ihn an wie ein Kaninchen der angreifenden Schlange ins Auge starrt. James sah, wie seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten, dann wandte er sich unvermittelt ab.

„Vergiß es", murmelte er. „Verschwinde einfach."

James' Hand schoß blitzartig nach vorne und erwischte seinen Freund am Arm.

„Jetzt hör mal zu, Black", setzte er an und hatte keine Ahnung, warum er plötzlich so wütend war. „Ich weiß nicht, welche Geschichte du Remus verklickert hast, aber es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, daß du ein Riesen-Problem hast, und ich hab schlicht keinen Bock mehr, dumm danebenzustehen und mir das Trauerspiel anzugucken. Also entweder spuckst du jetzt aus, was bei Merlins Arsch mit dir los ist, oder ich hexe es aus dir raus." Zur Betonung richtete er die Spitze von Sirius' eigenem Zauberstab zielgenau auf dessen Brust.

Sehr langsam drehte Sirius sich zu ihm um. Seine dunklen Augen waren seltsam geweitet, wie sie es sonst nur nach zuviel Butterbier waren.

„Ich kann nicht", stieß er gepreßt hervor. Seine Stimme klang viel zu rauh. „Kapierst du das nicht, du Idiot, ich _kann_ dir das nicht erzählen!"

James sah ein, daß Aggressivität ihn hier nicht weiterbrachte. Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken, fuhr sich mit den Fingern der freien Hand durch die Haare, holte tief Luft.

„Okay", sagte er. „Okay. Dann... laß es uns doch mal andersrum versuchen. Wie wär's, wenn... ich einfach rate?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „James..."

„Du kannst mir nicht sagen, wer es ist", unterbrach James. „Das hab ich schon verstanden. Ich glaube aber, du _möchtest_ es mir sagen, sonst hättest du mich längst aus diesem Bett gekickt."

Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern lehnte sich einfach zurück gegen das Kopfbrett und klopfte mit der Hand neben sich auf das Kissen. Sirius folgte der Aufforderung zögernd, fast wie in Trance. James fiel auf, daß sein Freund beinahe genauso so weiß war wie das Bettzeug.

„In Ordnung", sagte er. „Also. Ich... rate einfach mal drauflos, und du brauchst bloß Ja oder Nein zu sagen, einverstanden?"

Sirius hatte die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und sah ihn nicht an. Er nickte kurz.

„Okay", wiederholte James und kam sich blöd vor. „Dann... behaupte ich jetzt mal, die geheimnisvolle Dame ist in unserem Jahrgang." Das war natürlich ein Schuß ins Blaue hinein, darum staunte er ein wenig, als Sirius nickte.

„In unserem Haus?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Hey", bemerkte James grinsend in dem Versuch, der Situation ein wenig von ihrer Angespanntheit zu nehmen. „Ich bin ja richtig gut."

Der Scherz verfing nicht, darum konzentrierte er sich schnell auf seine nächste Frage.

„Sie ist blond", behauptete er.

Kopfschütteln.

„Schwarzhaarig?"

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.

„Brünett."

Ein Nicken. James entspannte sich unwillkürlich. Für einen kurzen Moment war ihm der abstruse Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen, die Gesuchte könne rothaarig sein...

„Hm", machte er nachdenklich. Eine brünette Gryffindor in ihrem Jahrgang. Da blieben immer noch eine ganze Menge Möglichkeiten offen.

„Ist es jemand, den wir näher kennen?" fragte er. „Ich meine, jemand zu dem wir mehr als ‚Hey So-und-so' sagen, wenn wir sie auf dem Gang treffen?"

Diesmal dauerte es länger, bis Sirius nickte. Er sah James noch immer nicht an.

James ging im Kopf alle brünetten, gleichaltrigen Hauskameradinnen durch, die er als nähere Bekannte bezeichnen würde, nannte verschiedene Namen. Bei jedem bekam er ein Kopfschütteln.

„Oh, jetzt komm aber", sagte er schließlich entnervt. „Eine von denen muß es sein; mehr gibt's nicht, auf die die Beschreibung zutrifft. Es sei denn, es wäre ein Er", fügte er mit einem trockenen, humorlosen Lachen hinzu in einem letzten Versuch, die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

Sirius zuckte heftig zusammen. Seine Hände umklammerten das Bettzeug so fest, als wollten sie es zerreißen. Seine Schultern bebten, er schluckte krampfhaft.

Langsam, ganz langsam sickerte die unglaubliche Erkenntnis in James' Bewußtsein hinein. Er spürte seine Kinnlade heruntersacken, als sei sie aus Blei. Sämtliche Muskeln schienen sich in Gummi zu verwandeln, und er konnte nichts mehr tun außer seinen Freund anzustarren, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal.

"Oh, Merlin", brachte er schließlich mühsam heraus. Seine Kehle war vollkommen trocken. "Oh, Merlin, du... du bist in einen _Typen_ verknallt?!"

Sirius' Nicken ähnelte der Bewegung eines Verurteilten, der den Kopf vor seinem Henker senkt in Erwartung des tödlichen Hiebes. Etwas in James' Gehirn setzte aus.

"Verdammt, Tatze, das geht nicht!" brach es aus ihm heraus. "Du kannst nicht in einen Jungen verliebt sein, das ist falsch!"

Sirius' Kopf fuhr ruckartig nach oben bei diesen Worten. Seine Augen brannten. "Danke für die Neuigkeit, du Arschloch!" fauchte er heiser zurück. "Gibt's sonst noch was, das ich wissen muß?"

James sackte kraftlos gegen das Kopfbrett. Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild, seine Gedanken rasten. Sirius... mit einem Jungen?! Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das war ein verrückter Traum, ein Albtraum. Er griff nach unten und kniff sich so fest er konnte in den Oberschenkel.

Der Schmerz pochte unangenehm durch sämtliche Nervenbahnen und machte deutlich, daß er sich keineswegs in einem Traum befand. Nervös blinzelte er zu seinem Freund hinüber, und dabei kam ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke, der so brutal in seine Magengrube einschlug, daß ihm ganz übel wurde.

Oh nein. Oh heiliger Merlin, bitte nicht...

„Wir... wir reden aber nicht von mir, oder?" krächzte er. „Ich meine, du bist nicht in _mich_..."

Er konnte es nicht einmal aussprechen. Kalter Schweiß sammelte sich in seinem Nacken und tropfte seinen Rücken hinunter.

Ein winziges, trauriges Lächeln teilte Sirius' Lippen. „Nein", antwortete er leise. „Keine Angst. Und vielen Dank für dein Mitleid, du Depp."

James atmete zitternd aus. Ihm war schwindlig. „Sorry", murmelte er schwach. „Ich..."

„Schon gut", sagte Sirius.

Ein schweres, unangenehmes Schweigen entstand. James starrte blicklos die Decke an während er versuchte, seine wild durcheinanderwirbelnden Gedanken in so etwas wie eine Reihenfolge zu bringen.

"Du wirst dir dann wohl einen neuen besten Freund suchen", sagte Sirius unvermittelt in die Stille hinein.

"Was?" fragte James irritiert.

Sirius hob die Schultern. "Schon okay", murmelte er mit einer Mischung aus Bitterkeit und Resignation. "Kann ich verstehen."

James preßte alle zehn Fingerspitzen gegen seine Stirn. Was faselte der Idiot da? "Kannst du mal kurz die Luft anhalten, Tatze? Ich versuche hier nachzudenken."

Das war vielleicht ein bißchen zu anspruchsvoll ausgedrückt, denn im Grunde versuchte er nur, die einzelnen Bilder festzuhalten, die mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch seinen Kopf rauschten: Bilder von ihm und Sirius, von all den großen und kleinen Abenteuern, die sie zusammen erlebt hatten, von unzähligen Umarmungen und unzähligen geteilten Geheimnissen...

"Wieso hast du nie was gesagt?"

Sirius blinzelte verwirrt. "Sorry?"

James setzte sich auf. "Ich meine, wir haben uns doch immer allen möglichen Scheiß erzählt, egal wie peinlich das gewesen ist. Herrgott, du hast mir geholfen, meinen Schlafanzug zu waschen, als ich meinen ersten feuchten Traum hatte, und das war _hochgradig_ peinlich." Die dazugehörigen Bilder verbannte er schnell aus seinen Gedanken. "Wieso hast du mir das nie gesagt?"

Ein kleines, bitteres Lachen kam aus Sirius' Kehle. "Na, weil ich mir schon gedacht hab, wie erwachsen und verständnisvoll du reagieren würdest, deshalb."

"Entschu-huldige", gab James entnervt zurück. "Ich hab gerade erfahren, daß mein bester Kumpel, mit dem ich gelegentlich meine Unterwäsche teile, scharf auf Jungs ist. Tut mir leid, wenn ich einen Moment brauche, um das zu verarbeiten."

Wieder wurde es für eine Weile still. Die Uhr, die James hinter den Bettvorhängen nicht sehen konnte, tickte viel zu laut.

„Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung", flüsterte Sirius schließlich erschöpft und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. „Dieser ganze Mist hat doch vor ein paar Monaten erst angefangen."

James merkte auf. „Ist es das, was du seit dem Sommer mit dir rumschleppst? Du hast rausgekriegt, daß du auf Jungs stehst?"

„Nicht ‚Jungs'", erwiderte Sirius ungeduldig. „Auf _einen_ Jungen. Und das ist schon schlimm genug."

James kämpfte immer noch darum, all diese verwirrenden Einzelteile zu einem sinnvollen Ganzen zusammenzusetzen. „Und was sollte dann die Geschichte mit Phyllis?"

Sirius zuckte hilflos die Achseln. „Na ja, ich hab gedacht... wenn ich mich erst an eine Freundin gewöhnt hätte, dann würde das andere vielleicht... aufhören, oder... ach, was weiß denn ich..."

„Laß mich das zusammenfassen", sagte James sehr langsam. „Du hast dich an irgendein x-beliebiges Mädchen rangemacht in der Hoffnung, wenn du bei ihr zum Schuß kommst, würde dich das... was? Auf den Geschmack bringen?"

Sirius machte eine ungewisse Kopfbewegung, die ein Nicken sein mochte. James atmete heftig aus. Die Tatsache, daß in diesem Gedanken tatsächlich so etwas wie eine morbide Logik steckte, machte ihm Angst.

„Das ist krank, Sirius", stellte er fest. „Ehrlich, sogar für deine Verhältnisse."

„Das weiß ich, du Idiot!" Sirius' Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Was denkst du, wieso ich Schluß gemacht habe?"

James legte ermattet die Stirn in beide Hände. Hinter seinen Schläfen pochte es. „Mann, Mann, Mann, Tatze", murmelte er. „Eins muß man dir lassen, wenn du Mist baust, dann aber richtig."

Sirius rang sich ein dünnes Lächeln ab. "Danke."

James fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die verstrubbelten Haare. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an von all den neuen Gedanken und Erkenntnissen, die darin kreisten. Er dachte an Phyllis, die - Merlin sei Dank - keine Ahnung hatte, aus welchem Grund sie tatsächlich abserviert worden war. Er dachte an Peter und Remus, die friedlich und nichtsahnend in ihren Betten schlummerten. Er dachte an den Wolf und das Rudel. Er sah Sirius vor sich in inniger Umarmung mit einem gesichtslosen, fremden Jungen. Er dachte an all die dummen Streiche, die sie gemeinsam ausgeheckt hatten, und versuchte, sich das mit jemand anderem als mit Tatze vorzustellen. Er dachte an den kleinen Jungen mit dem Teddybären.

"Hör zu", sagte er endlich mit einem tiefen Atemzug. "Es... tut mir leid daß ich vorhin so ausgetickt bin." Er stockte einen Moment, doch dann fuhr er entschlossen fort. "Du... du kannst verknallt sein, in wen du willst. Das ist okay für mich."

Sirius starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. "Echt jetzt?"

"Echt jetzt", sagte James. "Eine Sache bloß", fügte er dann schnell hinzu und kam sich erbärmlich vor, aber manche Dinge mußten eben einfach gesagt werden. "Versprich mir, daß du nicht versuchen wirst, mich irgendwie... _anzufassen_ oder sowas, okay?"

"Okay", sagte Sirius.

"Und ich hätte ganz gern meine Shorts zurück", ergänzte James kleinlaut.

Für einen kurzen Moment blitzte der vertraute Schalk in Sirius' Augen auf. "Soll ich sie gleich ausziehen?"

"Idiot", sagte James. Und dann gab er sich einen Ruck und streckte seinem Freund die Hand hin. Sirius zögerte kurz, aber als James die Hand nicht zurückzog, lächelte er vorsichtig und schlug ein. James empfand eine seltsame Mischung aus Wachsamkeit und Erleichterung und hätte nicht sagen können, welches Gefühl in diesem Moment überwog.

xxxxx

„Aber eins mußt du mir jetzt wirklich verraten, Tatze", sagte James, nachdem sie eine Weile gegen das Kopfbrett gelehnt dagesessen und den Betthimmel angestarrt hatten. „Wer ist denn nun der geheimnisvolle Wunderknabe?"

Sirius warf ihm einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. „Bist du sicher, daß du das wissen willst? Ich will dich nicht noch mehr schocken."

James schnaufte. „Ich sitze hier neben einem Typen, der sich gerade in _meinen_ Shorts einen runtergeholt und mir dann erzählt hat, daß er auf Jungs steht. Mich schockt heute nichts mehr."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", murmelte Sirius düster. James setzte sich auf.

„Im Ernst, Tatze, ich will dir ja helfen bei dieser Sache, aber dazu brauche ich die Fakten. Du weißt, daß ich das keinem erzähle. Also: Wer ist es?"

Sirius schluckte und sah ihn lange nicht an. Dann, sehr langsam, kam seine rechte Hand nach oben und umfaßte den silbernen Wolfsanhänger auf seiner Brust.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis James begriff. Seine Augen huschten ein paarmal zwischen Sirius' Hand und seinem Gesicht hin und her; dann machte etwas in seinem Kopf plötzlich klick.

„Das ist `n Scherz, oder?" fragte er. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn noch immer nicht an.

„Du bist in _Remus_ verknallt?" hakte James nach, nur um ganz sicher zu sein.

Sirius nickte.

Eine Weile blieb James einfach sitzen und starrte ins Leere. Vielleicht lag es daran, daß er sich noch nicht ganz von seinem ersten Schrecken erholt hatte, aber irgendwie fand er diese zweite Enthüllung nicht so erschütternd wie die Tatsache, daß Sirius überhaupt in einen Jungen verliebt war.

Einem Impuls folgend, schob er die Bettvorhänge ein wenig auseinander und äugte durch den Spalt auf die andere Seite des Zimmers. Remus hatte seine Vorhänge nicht zugezogen, so daß James seine dunklen Umrisse sehen konnte wie er dalag und ruhig atmete.

„Aber... _wie_?" fragte er schließlich und ließ die Vorhänge wieder zufallen. „Ihr seid Freunde. Ihr kennt euch seit Jahren. Du schreibst seine Hausaufgaben ab, klaust seinen Nachtisch und lachst dich über ihn schlapp, wenn er wieder mal fast vom Besen fällt. Ich meine", er stieß ein kleines, verzweifeltes Lachen aus, als er nun doch die Fassung verlor, „du bist doch nicht eines Morgens aufgewacht und hast gedacht: Mann, ich hätte mal Bock, Moony den Schwanz zu lutschen!"

Ein kräftiger, unerwarteter Faustschlag traf seine Schulter. Er schwankte einen Augenblick, zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, und sackte gegen den Bettpfosten. Sirius' Gesicht war eine Maske des Zorns, als er ihn mit beiden Händen am Kragen faßte.

„Red' nicht so über ihn!" zischte er hitzig.

Die Wut über die plötzliche Handgreiflichkeit war schneller als jeder rationale Gedanke. James boxte heftig zurück und wurde nur noch wütender, als Sirius nicht losließ. „Wieso nicht?" fauchte er. „War es so?"

„Nein!" stieß Sirius schwer atmend zwischen zusammengepreßten Zähnen hervor. „So war's nicht."

„Aber so ähnlich?" stichelte James.

„Es geht nicht um Sex, du Arschloch!" schrie Sirius ihn an.

Ein entfernter Winkel von James' Gehirn dankte Merlin, daß er schlau genug gewesen war, den Schweigezauber zu wirken. Der Rest von ihm wurde sehr still, als die Wut so schnell verflog, wie sie gekommen war. Der Holzpfosten bohrte sich schmerzhaft in sein Kreuz, aber er ignorierte das Gefühl. Schweigend starrte er Sirius an, und der starrte aus seinen dunklen Augen zurück, James' Hemdaufschläge immer noch in den Fäusten.

„Es... es geht nicht _darum_", flüsterte er endlich kaum hörbar. „Es geht darum... wie er lächelt und... und wie er uns nie verpfeift, wenn wir was anstellen, und wie er den verdammten Vollmond jedesmal erträgt, und wie... wie er einfach nur da ist und..." Er brach ab. Seine Lippen zitterten.

James schloß die Augen und stöhnte innerlich auf. Oh, er kannte dieses Gefühl... Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie es sein mochte, es für einen anderen Jungen zu haben, aber das hieß nicht, daß er nicht nachfühlen konnte, was Sirius empfand. Tatsächlich kam ihm die Schilderung nur allzu vertraut vor.

„Heilige Scheiße", murmelte er. „Du bist tatsächlich verliebt."

Sirius schluckte schwer. Dann ließ er langsam James' Kragen los und rückte ein Stück von ihm ab.

Während er sich behutsam aufsetzte, blieben James' Augen an der Kette um Sirius' Hals hängen, und dabei fiel ihm ein, wie Remus nur ein paar Stunden zuvor ihren Freund verteidigt hatte, wie er gesagt hatte: Laßt ihn in Ruhe, fragt ihn nicht...

"Weiß Moony davon?" fragte er.

Sirius schnaufte. "Klar", gab er bissig zurück. "Und die Erde ist `ne Scheibe."

Es war eine blöde Frage gewesen, das mußte James ihm zugestehen. Und trotzdem ergaben viele, sehr viele Dinge, über die er sich in letzter Zeit gewundert, aber auch solche, denen er eigentlich keine Bedeutung beigemessen hatte, auf einmal Sinn, als sie im Licht dieser neuen Information erschienen.

James' ganzes Denken war mit einemmal fast beängstigend klar und logisch, als er das Problem im Kopf durchspielte und schließlich zum einzigen, möglichen Schluß kam.

Er holte tief Luft.

"Du mußt es ihm sagen", sagte er.

Sirius starrte ihn an, als hätte James ihm vorgeschlagen, Severus Snape zu heiraten. "Es ihm sagen?! Bist du noch ganz dicht?!"

"Du kannst das nicht geheimhalten, Tatze. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn das, was du seit dem Sommer hier abziehst, deine Vorstellung von Geheimhalten ist. Wie soll das weitergehen? Und außerdem geht's hier nicht nur um dich, mein Freund. Was ist mit Remus?" Er warf einen schnellen Blick durch den Spalt in den Vorhängen. "Ihr schlaft im selben Schlafsaal, ihr benutzt das gleiche Badezimmer. Er hat schon nackt in deinen Armen gelegen, wenn du dich erinnern willst. Er hat ein Recht zu wissen, daß du beim Wichsen an ihn denkst."

Sirius zuckte heftig zusammen. "Ich hab nicht -"

"Oh, jetzt hör aber auf", unterbrach James ungeduldig. "Das kannst du von mir aus deiner Oma erzählen, aber doch nicht mir."

Er wollte noch mehr sagen, unterbrach sich aber als Sirius' Finger sich mit erstaunlicher Kraft um seine Handgelenke schlossen. Sein Freund hatte ein fiebriges, dunkles Glimmen in den Augen.

"Er _darf_ das nicht wissen, James. Das geht nicht. Er wird mich zum Teufel jagen, und dann? Was wird dann aus den Rumtreibern? Was wird aus dem Rudel? Das würde alles kaputtmachen, James, das kann ich nicht bringen."

James starrte ihn an. Das war ein Argument, keine Frage. Die Vorstellung, daß es die Rumtreiber nicht mehr geben sollte, daß ihre Freundschaft auseinanderbrechen könnte, hatte etwas Beängstigendes, etwas nahezu Unmögliches an sich. War es diese Angst, die Sirius in dieses verrückte Schmierentheater getrieben hatte?

"Du _mußt_ mit ihm reden, Tatze", beharrte er kopfschüttelnd. "Remus ist nicht blöd; er wird das rausfinden. Vergiß nicht, da ist dieser Wolfsteil in ihm, und Moony merkt es einfach, wenn irgendwas nicht richtig ist. Er kann das... riechen, fühlen, keine Ahnung, aber ihm was vorzumachen ist sinnlos, und das weißt du. Und wenn Remus rauskriegt, daß du ihn seit drei Monaten anschwindelst, macht das alles nur noch schlimmer."

Sirius schüttelte stumm den Kopf und kauerte sich zusammen als habe er Schmerzen, die Knie angezogen und den Kopf gesenkt, so als wolle er sich am liebsten in Luft auflösen. Er sah so elend aus, daß James sich verpflichtet fühlte, etwas Tröstendes zu sagen.

"Weißt du, vielleicht solltest du nicht ganz so negativ denken", bemerkte er vorsichtig. "Ich meine, wenn jemand weiß, wie es ist, so ein Geheimnis mit sich rumzuschleppen, dann Moony. Wäre doch möglich, daß er viel mehr Verständnis hat, als du denkst. Vielleicht überrascht er dich."

Sirius hob den Blick und sah ihn lange schweigend an. In seinem Gesicht zuckte es. "Und wenn nicht? Was dann?"

Ja, was dann? Ein harter, schmerzhafter Klumpen aus Kälte ballte sich unter James' Brustbein zusammen, als sein Blick unwillkürlich von Sirius weg und erneut zu Remus' Bett hinüberwanderte.

"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte er schließlich und erschrak ein wenig darüber, wie rauh seine Stimme klang. "Ich weiß es nicht..."

* * *

_Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Mrs. Rowling. Ich borge nur, und verdiene auch kein Geld damit._


	6. Kapitel VI 1

Author's Note: Ein Update! Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder, und der Sommerurlaub hat scheinbar wirklich Wunder gewirkt ;-)  
Vielen Dank an alle meine Leser für eure Geduld!

* * *

**Kapitel VI**

**Teil 1**

„Mir gefällt das nicht", sagte James stirnrunzelnd. „Daß du hier ganz allein bleibst."

„Tue ich ja gar nicht", erwiderte Remus. „Es werden noch mindestens zwanzig andere Leute hier sein."

„Du weißt genau, was er meint, Blödmann", knurrte Sirius.

Remus seufzte lautlos und zog sich den Schal ein wenig enger um den Hals. Vergangene Nacht war der erste Schnee gefallen, und so schön die Winterlandschaft war, warum mußten sie diese Diskussion ausgerechnet hier draußen führen?

Das wäre alles kein Problem, wenn Mom und Dad nicht diese blöde Einladung gekriegt hätten, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf, und für einen Augenblick war er ernsthaft wütend auf seine Eltern. Weihnachten hätte sein können wie jedes Jahr: ein ruhiges Familienzusammenkommen, nur sie drei, einige liebevoll ausgewählte Geschenke, ein mehrgängiges Festtagsmenu, in das Mrs Lupin jedes Jahr all ihren Stolz setzte, und ein paar gemütliche Stunden vor dem Kamin mit ruhigen Gesprächen, einem Buch und vielleicht einem Becher heißen Met, den Remus' Vater eigens aus Deutschland importieren ließ.

Daß der Dezember-Vollmond in diesem Jahr auf den Zweiundzwanzigsten fiel, damit wären sie zurechtgekommen, so wie sie immer zurechtkamen, wenn Remus die Ferien zu Hause verbrachte.

Und dann war der Brief gekommen, in dem Remus' Tante und ihre Familie sie einluden, das Weihnachtsfest in diesem Jahr bei ihnen zu verbringen.

Die Lupins sahen ihre Familie selten. Aufgrund von Remus' Krankheit war Verreisen etwas, das eine Menge Planung und logistisches Geschick erforderte, und oft genug den Aufwand einfach nicht rechtfertigte. Doch Remus hätte schon sehr dumm sein müssen, um dem Gesicht seiner Mutter nicht anzusehen, wie gerne sie ihre Schwester besuchen wollte, als sie den Brief in der Hand hielt. Das Bild hatte sich ihm eingeprägt, und selbst jetzt noch tat es ein wenig weh, als er daran dachte. Er wollte nicht schuld sein, daß seine Mom nicht das Weihnachten bekam, das sie sich wünschte. Seine Eltern verzichteten seinetwegen schon auf so vieles...

Es war eine lange und zähe Diskussion, und nur zögernd hatten Mr. und Mrs Lupin sich überzeugen lassen, aber schließlich bekam ihr Einziger seinen Willen. Remus würde die Feiertage in Hogwarts verbringen, während seine Eltern bei der Verwandtschaft vorsprachen.

Es war ein perfekter Plan; das Einzige, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war, daß seine Freunde ihm derartige Schwierigkeiten machen würden.

„Keiner von uns ist hier am Zweiundzwanzigsten", fuhr Sirius fort. „Das heißt, wenn die Nacht vorbei ist, wirst du wieder aussehen, als wärst du Edward mit den Scherenhänden begegnet."

Remus hätte darüber gelacht, wäre das nicht die traurige Wahrheit gewesen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin jahrelang allein klargekommen, Leute", sagte er. „Ich werd's dieses eine Mal schon überstehen."

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte James zweifelnd. „Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Moony das Rudel gerade wieder aufgenommen hat... Ich glaube nicht, daß es ihm gefällt, wenn keiner von uns da ist."

Remus biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Das war ohne Zweifel der Schwachpunkt in seinem Vorhaben. Er konnte bis zu einem gewissen Grad mit dem Wolf kommunizieren, konnte versuchen, ihm zu erklären, warum das Rudel diesmal nicht bei ihm sein konnte, doch das würde Moony nicht davor bewahren, sich einsam und im schlimmsten Fall verraten zu fühlen, wenn der Vollmond kam und kein Rudel da war. Daß der Wolf seine Frustration am eigenen Körper auslassen würde, war mehr als wahrscheinlich.

„Ich finde, einer von uns sollte hier bleiben", sagte Peter entschieden. James hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ach ja, und wer? Du fällst schon mal aus; deine Mom wird's nicht erlauben. Und ich kann auch nicht; Dad hat ein Hotel gebucht, irgendwo in der Schweiz. Na, und Tatze ist sowieso außen vor."

Remus blinzelte schnell genug zu Sirius hinüber, um zu sehen, wie sein Freund die Fäuste ballte. Wie in jedem Jahr hatten Mr. und Mrs Black darauf bestanden, daß ihre Söhne das Weihnachtsfest am Grimmauldplatz in London verbrachten. Und wie in jedem Jahr hatte zu diesem Thema ein regelrechter Briefkrieg zwischen Mrs Black und ihrem Erstgeborenen stattgefunden, aber letztenendes war klar, daß Sirius keine Wahl hatte. Er mußte nach Hause fahren, da gab es nichts zu rütteln.

Ein kalter Windstoß wirbelte den pulvrigen Schnee auf und kroch unangenehm in sämtliche Ritzen in Remus' Kleidung. Er fröstelte.

"Können wir das nicht drinnen diskutieren, Leute? Ich friere mir hier noch sonstwas ab."

Aber in Wahrheit gab es da nichts zu diskutieren, und das wußten sie. Remus verfügte vielleicht nicht über die spontane Entschlußfreudigkeit von James und Sirius, aber wenn er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann war es nahezu unmöglich, es da wieder herauszukriegen.

Dementsprechend düster war die Stimmung, als sie langsam zum Schloß zurückwanderten. Weder James noch Sirius noch Peter gaben sich Mühe, ihren Unmut zu verbergen, und Remus konnte es ihnen nicht einmal übelnehmen.

Er hatte Mühe, die Knöpfe seiner Jacke aufzubekommen; seine Finger waren ganz klamm vor Kälte. Er ging ins Badezimmer, ließ kaltes Wasser ins Waschbecken laufen und tauchte vorsichtig die Hände ein - und dabei bemerkte er plötzlich, wie müde er sich fühlte.

Er hatte es satt. Er war es so leid, dieses ständige Entscheiden zwischen zwei Übeln, dieses Gefühl, daß er es nie recht machen konnte, daß nichts, was er tat, einfach mal nur in Ordnung war, ohne daß er auf irgendjemandes Gefühle Rücksicht nehmen mußte. Wieso konnte nicht einmal, ein einziges Mal, etwas leicht für ihn sein?

Er trocknete sich die Hände und trottete mißmutig zurück in den Schlafsaal und in Richtung Bett. Ihm war danach, sich die Wolldecke über den Kopf zu ziehen und vor Neujahr nicht mehr darunter hervorzukommen.

„He, Moony."

Er drehte sich um - und bekam ein Stück rot-weißen Stoff mitten ins Gesicht.

„Sag mal, was soll der Blödsinn?" fauchte er, als er sich das Kleidungsstück ärgerlich vom Kopf zog.

„Das ist mein Quidditsch-Shirt", sagte Sirius. „Hab ich gestern beim Training angehabt."

„Na super. Und sehe ich vielleicht aus wie die Waschfrau?" Remus knüllte das T-Shirt energisch zusammen und schleuderte es zurück. Es fiel kurz vor Sirius' Füßen zu Boden. „Kümmere dich gefälligst selber um deine Dreckwäsche!"

Er wartete nicht ab, ob Sirius dazu irgendetwas zu sagen hatte, sondern drehte sich einfach um und warf sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett. Er war nicht in Stimmung für Tatzes alberne Scherze, und das sollte der verdammt noch mal ruhig merken.

Es war plötzlich eigenartig still im Zimmer. Remus griff nach dem Buch auf seinem Nachttisch und gab demonstrativ vor, zu lesen.

Die Stille wurde dröhnend laut. Remus spürte ein nervöses Zucken in diversen Muskeln.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht länger aus. Er hob den Kopf.

Sirius stand reglos neben dem Bett, das zerknüllte T-Shirt in den Händen.

„Ich will, daß du's mitnimmst", sagte er leise bevor Remus auch nur die Chance hatte, Atem zu holen. „In die Hütte, meine ich."

Er mußte wohl einen ziemlich ratlosen Eindruck gemacht haben, dachte Remus später, denn Sirius sah sich offenbar zu einer Erklärung veranlaßt. „Es riecht nach mir", fügte er hinzu. „Ich dachte, vielleicht... hilft das... irgendwie."

Da endlich machte etwas in Remus' Kopf klick. Er starrte erst Sirius, dann das Hemd, dann wieder Sirius an, machte den Mund auf - und gleich wieder zu, weil ihm nichts einfiel.

„Oh", sagte er schließlich. „Ach so."

Super Antwort, Lupin. Wirklich ganz toll.

„Jetzt nimm schon", sagte Sirius mit einer Spur Ungeduld in der Stimme. Er drückte ihm das T-Shirt in die Hand, und Remus' Finger griffen reflexartig zu. „Danke", sagte er automatisch, doch Sirius hob lässig die Schultern.

„Schon okay." Und damit trabte er zu seinem Bett zurück und vergrub dort die Nase in einem Comic-Heft, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Remus saß da mit dem getragenen Wäschestück in Händen und blinzelte wie eine Eule bei Tag. Irgendwie verlor die Aussicht, die nächsten hundert Jahre unter der Bettdecke zu verbringen, gerade rapide an Reiz, als sich in seiner Magengrube eine angenehme Wärme ausbreitete. Mit einem leisen Lächeln verstaute er das Hemd sorgfältig unter seinem Kopfkissen, wo es im Bedarfsfall schnell greifbar sein würde.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, um nach seinem Buch zu greifen, begegneten seine Augen durch puren Zufall denen von James, und für einen Moment fragte er sich, warum ihr Freund so mißbilligend die Stirn runzelte.

xxx

Unter dem Tarnumhang bezog James Stellung in einer Wandnische im Flur vor dem Muggelkunde-Klassenraum. Und wenn heute die Welt unterging, dachte er grimmig entschlossen, diesmal war Tatze fällig.

Er mußte nicht einmal lange warten. Die Tür öffnete sich schon nach wenigen Minuten, und die Kursteilnehmer strömten ins Freie.

Sirius war in Begleitung zweier Hufflepuff-Jungen, mit denen sie gelegentlich zusammen Quidditsch trainierten. James beobachtete finster, wie Phyllis White mit kaltem Gesichtsausdruck an den dreien vorbeirauschte; dann machte er zwei, drei schnelle Schritte nach vorne und trat Sirius mit aller Kraft und voller Absicht in die Waden. „Mitkommen!" zischte er ihm ins Ohr, gerade so laut, daß sein Freund es hören mußte.

Die beiden Hufflepuffs drehten sich irritiert um, als Sirius strauchelte. „Alles klar?" fragte einer.

Sirius warf einen kurzen, giftigen Blick in James' allgemeine Richtung. „Ja, ja", sagte er schnell. „Ich, äh... muß nur mal schnell für kleine Zauberer. Geht ruhig schon vor."

„Ehrlich, Krone", schnaufte er halblaut, als sie um die Ecke bogen, „du solltest mal was gegen deine Aggressionen tun!"

James ging darauf nicht ein, bis sie die Tür der Jungentoilette am Ende des Ganges erreichten. Er sah sich flüchtig um, ob sie ungestört waren; dann schloß er die Tür und zog sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf.

„Sag mal, was sollte das vorhin?" fragte er ohne Einleitung.

Sirius, mit einer Hand am Waschbecken und mit der anderen sein schmerzendes Bein reibend, blickte auf. „Was sollte was?"

„Das mit dem T-Shirt", erwiderte James. Er gab sich Mühe, so ruhig wie möglich zu sprechen. „Was sollte das?"

Sirius blinzelte verwirrt. „Nichts sollte das. Ich wollte bloß helfen."

Die unschuldige Miene seines Freundes reizte James zur Weißglut. „Erzähl mir doch keinen Scheiß", knurrte er wütend. „Ich bin auch sechzehn, Sirius, ich weiß, wie das läuft. Moony wird das Ding tragen, und wir beide wissen genau, was du danach damit anstellen wirst."

Immerhin hatte Sirius den Anstand, beschämt auszusehen bei dieser Anschuldigung. „Das war aber nicht der Hauptgrund", murmelte er trotzig.

James schnaufte einmal tief durch die Nase, um die scharfe Antwort zu unterdrücken, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Keine langen Diskussionen über das T-Shirt, beschloß er. Das war schließlich nur die Spitze des Eisbergs.

„Wann redest du mit ihm?" fragte er wie beiläufig.

Beinahe sofort verschloß sich Sirius' Gesicht.

„Hab ich doch gesagt", gab er ausweichend zurück. „Ich warte auf den richtigen Moment."

„Das erzählst du mir jetzt seit zwei Wochen", konterte James. „Du machst mir doch nicht weis, daß du vierzehn Tage lang keine Möglichkeit gefunden hast, mit ihm zu reden?"

„Das ist nicht so einfach, du Idiot!" fauchte Sirius. Seine Hände umklammerten den Rand des Wachbeckens viel zu fest. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Daß ich einfach zu ihm hingehe und sage: ‚He, Moony, schöner Tag heute; ach übrigens, ich würde dich gern mal ficken'?"

„Ich dachte, es geht nicht um Sex", sagte James trocken.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine."

Eine Pause entstand. James bemerkte, daß er angefangen hatte, die Enden des Tarnumhangs zwischen den Fingern zu zerknüllen, und ließ abrupt los, ärgerlich über die eigene Unruhe. Freilich zeigte ihm ein kurzer Blick auf Tatze, daß es seinem Freund nicht viel besser erging. Er fuhr sich immer wieder geistesabwesend mit den Fingern durch die Haare, und sein Blick flackerte unruhig durch den Raum, als er sich schwer gegen das Waschbecken lehnte.

„Tatze", sagte James endlich und spürte eine eigenartige Mischung aus Erschöpfung und Entschlossenheit. „Du mußt mit ihm reden. Wenn nicht direkt, dann... dann mach `ne Tonbandaufnahme, schreib einen Brief, von mir aus schick ihm `nen Heuler, aber tu irgendwas. Du _mußt _was tun."

Ein kleines, halb bitteres, halb verzweifeltes Lachen kam aus Sirius' Kehle, als er den Kopf schüttelte. Er sah James dabei nicht an, und die Geste mochte alles mögliche bedeuten. James seufzte lautlos.

„Und wenn wir zusammen hingehen?" schlug er vor. „Mir hast du ja nun schon alles erzählt; vielleicht fällt's dir leichter, wenn ich dabei bin."

„Klar", schnaufte Sirius bissig. „Damit er denkt, ich traue mich nicht, mit ihm allein zu sein."

„Tust du ja auch nicht, du Heuchler", schoß James wütend zurück. Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verfiel in trotziges Schweigen.

Wieder blieb es eine Zeitlang still. Nur gelegentlich war von draußen gedämpft eine Stimme zu hören, wenn einige späte Mitschüler sich beeilten, in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzukommen. James lehnte sich instinktiv mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür, um zu verhindern, daß jemand unvermutet hereinplatzte. Und noch immer lastete das Schweigen wie Blei auf dem kleinen Raum.

„Tatze", sagte James leise.

Keine Antwort.

„Sirius", versuchte er es erneut, eindringlicher diesmal. Er sah, wie sein Freund die Lippen aufeinanderpreßte, wie seine Hände sich nervös öffneten und schlossen, aber er gab keine Antwort.

James schluckte. „Okay", sagte er dann, und erschrak ein wenig darüber, wie tonlos seine Stimme klang. „Okay. Wenn du nicht mit ihm redest... dann werde ich es tun."

Sirius' Kopf fuhr ruckartig nach oben. Er starrte James an mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Unglauben, und für einen Moment schien es, als könne er kaum atmen.

„Das wirst du nicht", flüsterte er endlich.

James fühlte seine Kehle immer enger werden, als er sich innerlich stählte. „Das kommt auf dich an", sagte er.

In Sirius' Augen begann etwas zu glimmen. Er ballte die Fäuste, machte einen Schritt nach vorn. James unterdrückte den Impuls, zurückzuweichen - die Tür in seinem Rücken hätte das ohnehin nicht zugelassen.

„Du wirst dich da raushalten, Potter", sagte Sirius schwer atmend. „Wenn du auch nur ein einziges Wort zu ihm sagst, dann -"

„Dann was?" unterbrach James entschlossen. „Vermöbelst du mich dann? Oder verhext mich in irgendwas ganz Ekliges? Nur zu - bin mal gespannt, wie du Moony und Wurmschwanz _das_ erklären willst!"

Sirius erstarrte, als hätte er einem Basilisken ins Auge geblickt. James fiel auf, daß er zitterte; ganz leicht nur, aber deutlich sichtbar, wenn man wußte, worauf man zu achten hatte.

„Du hast versprochen..." preßte er mit rauher Stimme hervor, „du hast gesagt, daß du's keinem erzählst..."

Ohne Vorwarnung flackerte ein heftiger Zorn in James auf bei diesen Worten. Verdammt, glaubte Tatze etwa, daß er das hier gerne tat?

„Das weiß ich, du Idiot!" fauchte er zurück. „Denkst du vielleicht, ich mache das hier zum Spaß? Remus ist mein Freund genauso wie deiner; ich... ich kann nicht danebenstehen und mit ansehen -"

Sirius sackte gegen das Waschbecken, als hätte er keine Kraft mehr, aufrecht zu stehen.

„Ich weiß", sagte er erschöpft. „Ich weiß das ja alles, und du hast ja auch recht, aber ich..." Er blickte auf. „Ich brauche ein bißchen mehr _Zeit_, Krone, geht das verdammt nochmal in deinen häßlichen Schädel rein?"

Oh, das tat es durchaus, das war gar nicht das Problem. Das Problem lag mehr darin, daß James seinen Freund zu gut kannte. Sirius war ein Meister im Erfinden von Ausreden. Es war ziemlich wahrscheinlich, daß er alle Zeit, die James ihm zugestand, nur dazu nutzen würde, daß Unvermeidliche weiter hinauszuzögern.

Er holte tief Luft.

„Na schön", erwiderte er. „Ich sage dir, was ich tun werde. Ich gebe dir noch eine Chance." Er sah auf seine Uhr. „Heute ist der Vierzehnte. Du hast Zeit bis zum Ende des Monats. Wenn ich im Januar aus den Ferien zurückkomme, und du hast diese Sache nicht geklärt - dann werde ich sie klären."

Sirius starrte ihn an. Er war kreidebleich. „Was soll das werden? Eine Erpressung?"

James lächelte bitter. „Ich glaube, man nennt das ein Ultimatum."

„Arschloch", sagte Sirius.

James dachte geistesabwesend, daß er noch nie bemerkt hatte, wie verletzend dieses Wort war.

Er warf sich den Tarnumhang um die Schultern und schlug die Kapuze hoch - er wußte selbst nicht genau warum; es gab keinerlei Grund, sich zu verstecken.

„Tu uns beiden einen Gefallen, Tatze", sagte er, als er die Hand auf die Türklinke legte. „_Rede mit ihm_."

Und damit öffnete er die Tür und trat auf den Gang, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Ein seltsamer Fluchtinstinkt schien plötzlich von ihm Besitz ergriffen zu haben, und vielleicht war das ganz gut so, denn er hatte den dunklen Verdacht, daß jede weitere Diskussion seinen Entschluß ins Wanken gebracht hätte.

Das Geräusch der zufallenden Tür hatte etwas beängstigend Endgültiges. James weigerte sich beharrlich, sich umzudrehen, doch während er ging, lauschte er angestrengt und mit heftig klopfendem Herzen.

Hinter ihm blieb es totenstill.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Mrs. Rowling. Ich borge nur, und verdiene auch kein Geld damit._


End file.
